


the favourite one

by jerikair



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A lot of drama and angst, AU-High School, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love/Hate, Romance, Some OOC, Some comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair
Summary: Of all people the girl from Siyeon’s childhood, who she respected and adored so much, has to be the one she hated.orAu where Minji is a bully and Siyeon is her favourite outcast to bother.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 144
Kudos: 243





	1. unexpectedly...

**Author's Note:**

> 1)English is not my first language.  
> 2)This is my first work so yeah I’m a beginner.

Since the day one of Minji’s enrolment into the high school she conquered everyone’s attention immediately with her sun-like smile and mischievous little sparks in her eyes. Even Siyeon’s. The quiet and antisocial girl of school who was often bullied because of her looks and preferences stares with curiosity at the new girl who’s confidently introducing herself to the class. Lee even allows herself to think that maybe Minji’s bright smile will light up her grey days. But she, of course, was so wrong. 

Unfortunately for Siyeon, Minji notices her too. She sits beside her at the end of the classroom and Siyeon, even if she doesn’t show it, is fluttered by it. 

The moment when she realises that the new girl will be a nightmare to her was when Minji quietly commented: “Should’ve expect that freaks are here too.” 

“Sorry?” Siyeon asks and glances once to the new girl checking if Minji really said that. 

“You heard me, weirdo,” With a smirk on her face the new girl answers and continues looking in front of her. “Perhaps you’ll be my favourite one to play with.”

That’s when Siyeon got that chill feeling down her spine as she realises that beside her is another bully. Until the end of the lesson none of them exchanged a word. 

Over time Minji becomes one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone is gossiping about her either in bad or good way. Beside her in popularity stood Bora, the leader of cheerleaders, and this situation doesn’t stop the two girls to become surprisingly close friends. 

Minji also quickly becomes the leader of the local volleyball team due to her excellent sport background. Because of that she got respected by even the school’s football team. 

So most of these football and volleyball players with cheerleaders beside them love to entertain their elite company with bullying outcasts of school. Sometimes it includes Siyeon but now that Minji has laid her eyes on her Lee becomes permanent prey for the popular kids. Because of that everyone in school always excludes, teases, gossips about her.

When every morning Siyeon comes to school in her usual clothes Minji is the first one to remark about something in her look so the whole class laughs about it. In that moments Siyeon hates herself because of the decision to wear that item. 

Siyeon doesn’t understand Minji’s special attention to her but nevertheless hates the older girl for that anyway. Because of Minji no one in school wants to talk to her except Yoohyeon, of course, her childhood friend. She’s the only one who treats her like a human in this school. 

One evening at the recess Yoohyeon comes to her like usual. 

“Hey, Siyeon, how about to get a l—” Yoohyeon stops half way through when she sees her friend gathering her cracked CDs from the floor. Siyeon looks like she’s about to cry. Yoohyeon immediately drops her bag and hurries to help her. “Hey, what happened? Is it Minji again?”

“No, it was some guy from football team,” Lee sniffs and keeps seeing the memory of her CDs being smashed against the wall. “I don’t even know why he did it. I—”

“I’ll talk to that jerk, unnie. This needs to stop.” Younger girl says firmly. After they cleaned up the cracks out of the floor Yoohyeon is about to leave the class but Siyeon grabs her hand.

“Please, don’t. Don’t get yourself into trouble.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry, unnie.” Yoohyeon says before leaving the room. 

Of course, Yoohyeon takes advantage of her position as a vice president of school council in that situation. The president of school council Yoobin agrees with her about bullying in school and that main source of it was in football team. So after that boys from football team got a weekly punishment of cleaning the school’s property. Yoohyeon thought that it was just for a starter. She knows the other part of bullies are the girls from cheerleaders and volleyball team and the leaders of them are Kim Minji and Kim Bora. In one thing Yoohyeon is guilty towards Siyeon and it’s her relation to these two girls. Siyeon would hate her if she knew about it so Yoohyeon just hides it.

“Hey, sweet nerdy.” Bora says sitting on a sink of a restroom.

“Don’t call me that,” Yoohyeon makes sure to close the door. Then she walks towards Bora and settles between her legs. Her usually puppy eyes turned dark and are piercing into Bora’s aroused ones. “I hate it when you call me nerd.” 

“But you are! Sweet, attractive, and all mine,” Bora slightly bites her lip when her gaze falls onto Yoohyeon’s lips. “And did I mention that I love when you get mad?”

“It’s because of your dumb friends from football team,” Yoohyeon isn’t over the fact that these guys still manage to bully some poor pupils. Younger girl continues. “Make them stop.”

“You know I can’t ‘cause they won’t listen to me,” Bora pulls the girl by her school tie. That way Yoohyeon can feel older girl’s uneven breath on her own lips. “How much time we got?”

“I have fifteen minutes and then I need to get back to council.” Yoohyeon answers feeling less pissed off but more hot.

“That will be enough for me.” Older girl says with mischievous smirk on her face and pulls Yoohyeon into a heated kiss. 

Bad thing Yoohyeon didn’t check the end of the restroom because Minji is sitting right there. Earlier she didn’t have a choice where to go when she saw Siyeon who was heading to her side. So now Kim is sitting here and waiting for five minutes to give the couple some privacy. When time ends she gets up and says to them loudly: “Oh my, miss me with that gay shit!” 

Both girls get startled and Bora accidentally bites Yoohyeon’s lip. Younger girl pulls away, instantly feeling metallic taste of blood in her mouth. “Shit!”

“Sorry! Is it bleeding?” Bora asks with concern and then turns to Minji. “Ya! The hell you forgot here?”

“Well I felt lonely,” Minji answers cluelessly while settling on a sink. Beside her Yoohyeon is hurriedly trying to stop the blood from her wound. Minji grins at the sight. “So I wanted to see my lovely cousin and my best friend. What about it?”

“You’re annoying, as always,” Yoohyeon hisses finally managing to stop the little flow of blood on her lip. “Care to share about how the hell will I explain it?”

“Oh, just say you got hit by a ball while playing basketball. You still play it, right?” Minji asks nonchalantly.

“Wow I didn’t know you play basketball.” Bora says with surprise in her voice while standing against them and leaning on the wall.

“I used to,” Yoohyeon says and is about to leave the restroom but stops halfway remembering why she was upset all morning. “Minji, tell your non-boyfriend to lay off Siyeon.”

“What are you talking about?” The smirk on Minji’s face disappears immediately.

“Yesterday he came to Siyeon and crashed all of her favourite CDs with no damn reason,” Yoohyeon says and gets closer to Minji. “But I think the reason is you. Whenever Siyeon suffers it’s always you.”

“Who did it?” Minji’s jaw is visibly flexing. 

“Siyeon didn’t tell but that’s not—” Yoohyeon can’t finish as Minji walks past her towards the exit.

“Then I’ll find out who.”

Just like that Minji leaves two girls there and walks to the backyard of the school where football team is training. 

“Hey!” She shouts at the boys who are on a break. Most of them looks at her asking her what does she needs. “Who the hell broke all Siyeon’s CDs?”

Then there follows questions like:“Who is it?”, “Whose CDs?”, “That emo girl?”.

“Yeah, that emo girl from my class,” Minji confirms continuing irritatedly. “Yesterday one of you walked to her and got her upset. Who was it?”

Most guys have no clue about it and some of them are whispering within themselves. They know it’s not a joke to mess with the captain of volleyball team. 

Then one of them stands and says. “It was me.” 

Minji understands right away. It’s Kang Dae who was hitting on her for the past three months. Two days ago she made it clear to him that she wasn’t interested in him but he got mad and accused her of being into only sport and bullying that weirdo from her class. Then Minji just sent him off in not-so-polite way.

“Why are you so concerned about that outcast?” Kang Dae asks. Everyone watches them with curiosity now. 

Then Minji shows her signature bright smile and answers. “How dare you to lay your hands on my favourite one?” Then she gets close to the guy and looks at him with fierce. “In this school only I have this kind of privileges, get it?”

In response Kang Dae looks at her with the same intensity. Because of this the captain of the team Seonghwa who’s a good friend of Minji stands behind her. Kang Dae swallows loudly at the sight and while thinking backs away. “Sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“As you should.” Minji says and before leaving looks gratefully at Seonghwa. The captain just nods in response.

Until the next ring there’re six or so minutes. Minji who’s satisfied with herself goes back to the restroom hoping the two girls didn’t left. But when she opens the door she witnesses them still making out in not-so-appropriate way. 

“At least close the damn door, you two idiots!” Minji shouts at last startling the couple again and hearing Yoohyeon swearing because Bora bit her lip again. Minji hurries to get away for safety of her life while laughing like crazy. 

Then she goes to one of the hallways with large windows to just wait until the bell will ring. While looking at the outside yard Minji notices one person who’s sitting at a closest bench. Minji doesn’t have to guess who was it because she knows well that pretty face in profile. Her heart flutters every time she sees Siyeon even if it doesn’t seem like it.

So Minji is admiring her and wondering why she skipped lessons and is sitting there in headphones. What kind of music she’s listening to and what is she thinking about. Minji often shames Siyeon because of her music taste and makes her upset. In reality she really hates herself for that. But the price of being popular and admired in high school is to be extremely mean to everyone. Especially to outcasts like Siyeon. Standing there Minji is wondering why she craves that popularity in the first place if it doesn’t make her happy but just satisfied. She really wants to approach Siyeon there and sit with her talking about nothing. But she has issues that prevent her from that. She really wants to get rid of them but of course it’s not that easy. 

“What happened to your lip?” Siyeon gasps and gently takes Yoohyeon’s chin examining girl’s lower lip with frowned expression. It has two terrible wounds as if Yoohyeon got in a fight.

“I...um...caught a basketball ball with my face.” Younger girl blurts out hastily and internally slaps herself for that. 

“Since when you play basketball again?” Siyeon asks and winces at the image of a ball hitting Yoohyeon’s delicate face. 

“You know I just wanted to feel nostalgic,” Kim says and relaxes on a chair. At some point it’s worth it as she and Bora got carried away yesterday. The only reason that stopped her from ending her cousin.

“Geez...be more careful next time,” Siyeon says while sitting across her. It’s a lunch break so the older girl brought an extra lunch to Yoohyeon knowing that she forgets to eat at lunchtimes while preparing for upcoming exams. “That’s for you.”

“Unnie, you didn’t have to,” Yoohyeon sighs but accepts it anyway as her stomach has been grumbling since morning. “Thank you, really. You’re life saviour.”

“It’s not such a big deal,” Older girl’s cheeks turn into crimson shade. At this sight Yoohyeon just smiles happily thinking how her friend can be so cute. Siyeon then coughs and recalls. “To feel nostalgic, huh? Yeah I can imagine.”

“Sometimes I miss those times when we were kids with no worries,” Yoohyeon says with a sad but warm smile. “You, me and Jiu.”

“Oh,” Siyeon awes slightly at the mention of person she almost forgot. “Right, Jiu unnie. You see her sometimes?”

“Of course, we’re cousins in the end,” Yoohyeon answers while chewing some rice. “She asks me about you all the time.”

“You’re kidding,” Siyeon blushes again feeling guilty because she barely remembers the other girl. “We were eleven or so. She must have forgotten.”

“Not at all. You’ll figure out it soon,” There’s something mysterious in Yoohyeon’s tone and words that makes Siyeon puzzled.

After training with her team Minji calls Bora to have lunch at the backyard of school. So now they’re sitting at the bench, eating their lunch and talking about everything like usual. 

Minji undoubtedly has communicating issues even though she’s pretty popular and suppose to be sociable person. However she finds it quite surprising to be able to talk to her good friend Bora easily. While looking at Bora who’s telling some story Minji wonders that Bora is a truly people person who can easily express their thoughts and accurately convey a point of view. 

“What if I say I wanna change for the better?” Minji asks out of blue. Bora looks at her with confused expression asking to elaborate on the said words. “You know, to stop bullying and being popular?”

“I don’t think you can handle that, miss I-need-attention.” Bora jokes while sipping from a orange juice. Minji glares at her. Other girl hastily continues. “But if we’re being serious, I’d say, yeah, go ahead. I’ll even join you in that if you want.”

“Really?” Minji’s eyebrows slightly lift and then she scoffs. “If not me then you’re the most likely to go extinct without attention.” 

“Don’t worry about that. One person’s attention will be enough for me.” Bora declares while dreamingly sighing.

“Seven years ago I would never believe that Yoohyeon would get the cheerleader girl.” Minji says. Even now she can’t fully realise these two are dating. She really didn’t expect that when she introduced her cousin to her best friend. 

“Not just cheerleader girl.” Bora gets offended and out of habit smacks Minji’s hand. “She got the most popular and hottest girl of school.” 

“And one day I’ll die because of that girl.” Minji rubs aching area while her mind gets back to Siyeon. 

“Darling, can you help me with making a salad?” Siyeon’s mother calls from the kitchen while Siyeon’s in her room and rehearsing her song for upcoming school competition.

“Ok, mom, I’ll be in a second.” Siyeon answers back while turning off the laptop. Then she proceeds to wear her favourite black hoodie and goes to the kitchen. Her mother has done all the main course food and is currently preparing the dinner table. Siyeon gets a knife and starts to chop the fresh vegetables. While doing it she chitchats with her mother. “So who are our guests? I didn’t hear when dad said something about them.” 

“Oh, you know them. They’re old friends of ours.” The woman answers with her high-pitched voice. It sometimes amazes Siyeon that her own voice was low-pitched even though she had the same voice as her mother. “You might remember their daughter. You two used to play a lot. But I can’t recall her name...”

“Is it Jiu’s family?” For a moment Siyeon stops and put down a knife looking up to her mother with lightly surprised expression. She now starts to understand what Yoohyeon meant today afternoon. 

“Yeah, Jiu!” Siyeon’s mother’s face lights up. “I think she studies in your school. You don’t see her often?”

“Um...no. I haven’t seen her since we were kids.” Siyeon frowns in confusion while mixing almost ready salad. But she can’t continue as suddenly their door bell rings announcing of their guests’ arrival. Her mother tells her to open the door and meet them. So Siyeon listens and walks to the hallway. When she pulls the door she’s met with the unfamiliar man and woman who are suppose to be Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Siyeon politely bows and greets them. 

“Oh my goodness! Isn’t it little Siyeonie! You grew up into such a pretty lady.” Mr. Kim says with wide smile and then asks his wife. “Didn’t she, honey?”

“Yes, indeed. Just look at her. Such a pretty face!”

“Please, come in. My parents have been waiting for you all day.” Siyeon says as she was a little overwhelmed by married couple’s greeting. They walk past her and enter the house. What Siyeon doesn’t expect is Minji coming after them.

“Hey.” Minji greets awkwardly. At the sight of the girl who made her school days a nightmare a tensed knot occurs in Siyeon’s stomach. Her hand grips the door handle so hard until her knuckles turn white. Of all people the girl from her childhood, who she respected and adored so much, has to be the one she hated. 

“I’d kick you out of my house if I had a chance.” Siyeon responds with cold tone and leaves not waiting for the guest. Minji just sighs thinking that she totally deserves that kind of attitude from the girl who she has hurt many times.


	2. in heavy haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I again remind that English is not my first language and I’m a beginner in writing fanfics.

All evening at the dinner table Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee are recalling their days at the military service while their wives are quietly chatting and exchanging some recipes with each other. Siyeon is at her phone scrolling through her social media and trying to ignore the girl beside her who’s kinda enjoying dad jokes that Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee are telling. Siyeon wonders who in the world would listen to them and even giggle. 

“Remember that one poor lad who somehow got his watch with him and then got punished for that by sitting in the trashcan all day in our squad bay?” Siyeon’s father asks his old comrade who’s eyes lights up at the memory. 

“Yeah. Every time the drill instructor walked by and kicked his can, poor guy would pop out with his watch and yell «Sir, the time is zero nine forty five!».” Mr. Kim continues and snorts at the end of a sentence. All of them laugh at the joke even Siyeon who previously wasn’t listening at all. 

“Best times, if you ask me,” Mr. Lee says with a nostalgic smile on his face. “At the time we served four respectful years. But now the term got short. For how much?”

“Oh, our son is still serving for about nine months now,” Mr. Kim answers with more calm tone. “He should serve more than a year yet.” 

“And he’s turning twenty three this year so it’s about time for him to marry already,” Mrs. Kim adds with a little bit of a dismay in her tone while her eyes are skimming through room. Then they stop on Siyeon who knows with displeasure where this situation is going. “Our family would gladly welcome a lovely girl with good manners and dignified attitude. I think Siyeon would be—”

“Mom, stop, she’s not even legal adult yet,” Minji suddenly cuts the woman halfway through while slightly tensing. “Please, do not confuse the poor girl.”

Mrs. Kim huffs displeased while her husband scolds Minji for interrupting her mother. The girl just rolls her eyes in response muttering something. 

Mr. Lee himself is a bit sensitive when it comes to his only daughter and her future so he just shrugs the previous topic off starting a new one. Siyeon just sighs and stands up while telling that she needs some water. Minji seeing that follows too, tired of a family “friendly“ dinner. 

When Siyeon gets to the kitchen she immediately pulls out her favourite mug and makes a coffee. When Minji enters the room Siyeon is already sipping from the hot mug while leaning on kitchen cupboard. 

“Can I have that kind of water too?” Minji jokes while pointing to girl’s mug. However Siyeon doesn’t laugh.

“Cups are in the second from left upper cupboard and as you can see coffeemaker is there.” Younger girl says. 

“Thanks.” Minji responds back and proceeds to make herself a coffee. Then she stands in front of Siyeon while leaning on a wall, holding a hot cup. None of them says a word: Minji because she doesn’t know what to say, Siyeon because she doesn’t want to. But Minji nevertheless tries to start a conversation. “So...Now that you know that Yoohyeon and I are cousins, what will happen to your friendship?” 

“You mean if I still wanna talk to her?” Siyeon asks back. Older girl confirms through nodding and at that Siyeon just snorts. “Nothing will change. I can’t blame a person for having a shitty relative.”

Minji loudly exhales while maintaining herself. No one in school would dare to insult her like that and besides her inner ego isn’t used to it but she promised to change and she will. So she will just endure whatever Siyeon gives her.

“Your house really changed since the last time I was here,” Minji remarks while looking around. Most furniture are replaced with new ones and wallpaper seem to be put up recently. Only old pictures that hang around the house are still the same. Then Minji turns back to Siyeon who’s finished her mug of coffee. “Can you show me around? I’m afraid I might get lost.” 

“God, then get lost. Like I care.” Siyeon rolls her eyes at that and leaves the room again not waiting for the other girl. Minji sighs while understanding the extent of how much Siyeon is upset to her. 

“So how was the dinner?” Bora asks when she gets a call from Minji at night. 

“It went... wait. Are you at Yoohyeon’s?” Minji stops half way and asks when she hears through phone some music and shooting sounds from an action game at the background.

“Yeah, what about it?” Bora asks cluelessly while she’s leaning on Yoohyeon’s back who’s busy killing some elfs and other creatures on her Nintendo switch.

“But how? Auntie doesn’t let even me to sleep over!” Minji complains while unconsciously pouting. 

“Well I helped her to make dinner and all that stuff. She was pretty impressed by my skills,” Bora says with her content smirk on her face while checking her nails but then she suddenly huffs. “But Yoohyeon for no damn reason is being an asshole and can’t be glad that her girlfriend is a perfect wifey.” 

“Unnie, I’m just not in the mood.” Yoohyeon suddenly says when she heard her name from Bora’s conversation. Subconsciously younger girl starts to intensely press buttons on the switch.

“I can imagine why,” Minji says from other end of the phone while thoughtfully squinting. “My dear auntie, just like my mom, wants a daughter-in-law...”

“What? Well isn’t that great...” Bora starts.

“...for her son, you dumbass. Yoohyeon by the way has an older brother who’s, I would say, is a real jerk.” Minji deadpans finishing her point. Bora stays silent for a few seconds realising what Minji said. Then she looks up to Yoohyeon who’s trying to pretend that she’s still playing.

“So you’re being jealous?” Bora asks while Yoohyeon in the end turns around.

“No, I’m just mad that my mother—” Younger girl can’t finish as Bora quickly shuts her with a kiss to which Yoohyeon immediately reciprocates. Bora pulls her closer by the collar of her pyjamas and settling down on her lap. Yoohyeon deepens the kiss and then her hand moves abruptly to hold Bora’s waist but while doing it she accidentally hits her Nintendo switch out of bed. When Yoohyeon realises it she immediately pulls away and goes to check her switch. “Oh no, no, no...”

When she makes sure it’s not broken she sighs in relief. What she doesn’t notice is that Bora has been judging her all this time.

“Great! You again ruined a moment.” Bora says with frustration.

“Well, sorry that I’m a clumsy person from birth!” Yoohyeon answers back. “So in fact it’s not my fault.”

“Bora, I’m still here! And can you please put me on speaker?” Minji asks her friend and when Bora did it she continues. ”Am I disturbing you guys?”

“No, you’re not, Minji. Go on.” Said Bora with the intensity still being present in her voice. 

“Honestly, your tone voice makes me wanna do otherwise.” Minji says ready to hung up. 

“No really, Minji unnie. It’s alright.” Now Yoohyeon reassures her. 

“Well okay then. I’ll be back in a minute to make myself a tea.” Minji says and leaves giving some private time to them.

Even though Bora has been telling Minji that’s it’s totally ok she’s still noticeably mad judging by her rare silence and cold resting face. So Yoohyeon just sits down beside her girlfriend and takes her smaller hand into hers. Bora looks at her slightly surprised and annoyed trying to pull her hand away which goes unsuccessful because Yoohyeon’s grip is strong. Then younger girl as if nothing happened leaves a kiss on the back of Bora’s hand and places her head to her shoulder nuzzling to her even it feels uncomfortable considering their height difference. Bora sighs at that childish behaviour and tries to contain a stupid smile on her face. 

“So,” Minji comes back and says to the speaker. “I hope nobody died while I was absent.” 

“I’m still alive.” Yoohyeon responds back while rolling her eyes. 

“Then I will start. Today’s dinner was okay until mom started to push her agenda about having Siyeon as her daughter-in-law for my brother.”

“Ugh, I can see why our moms are sisters.” Yoohyeon says while she now comfortably puts her head on Bora’s lap still holding her hand.

“Right?” Minji agrees from the phone. From the sound she was drinking tea. After one the last gulp she continues. “You know, in my case my mom need to stop doing it even though she perfectly knows that he already has a girlfriend.” 

“Wow and why is she against it then?” Bora asks perplexed while she lazily plays with Yoohyeon’s honey hair. 

“His girlfriend is Japanese.”

“Wait...But that’s not fair!” Bora exclaims while frowning. “Why is nationality being a barrier?”

“I know, baby,” Yoohyeon says and explains. “But our grandparents have suffered a lot from Japan so later generation still has that hostility towards them. Especially our family.”

“Yes. Especially our family,” Minji repeats then scoffs realising. “Damn, it will get worse when I come out to them.”

“Same here.” Yoohyeon says and then heavy silence settles on them. Everyone starts to think about their future confession to parents about their true selfs and dreadful consequences that will follow next. Then to not make this atmosphere more grim Yoohyeon asks her cousin. “By the way how did it go with Siyeon?” 

“She hates me. I’m in deep shit,” Minji says bitterly. “And I know that I definitely deserve it. But I wanna try and fix it.” 

“Yoohyeon hated me at the beginning too,” Bora remarks, catching younger girl’s glance. “What?”

“But this is a totally different story here.” Yoohyeon retorts while sitting up and looking at Bora. 

“What’s so different? I treated you like some weirdo and even bullied you sometimes.” Bora says and bitterness is written on her face. “I’m still guilty for that you know.”

“The only reason why I started going out with you is that I had a little crush on you since the middle school,” Yoohyeon responds then addresses her cousin on the phone. “So it’s a different case, Minji. I won’t mind your efforts to change, really. But I will interfere if you’ll hurt her again.”

“I won’t.” Minji promises. Lately she’s been in her thoughts more than ever. She’s been thinking about the people she bullied for no reason and the amount of psychological pain she gave them. She just wanted the recognition and power in school but the ways to get them were dreadful. And now even if it’s too late to fully compensate to the pupils who suffered a lot because of her and other popular kids, Minji just will stop and help prevent this kind of treatment in school. “And it includes others too.”

Next day before going to the school in the morning Siyeon is terrified of what is waiting for her there. Particularly of what Minji will do to her due to Siyeon’s audacity to even be harsh like that to her. So now Siyeon is sitting on her bed thinking what had gotten into her yesterday to do it and how she will survive this day. She groans at the too early headache that’s stressing her out. Siyeon just wants to wrap herself in warm blanket and stay like this at least six hours. 

“God, I’m such a coward.” Siyeon whispers into the emptiness while bitterly smiling and covering her face with hands. 

“Darling, are you getting ready?” The girl hears her mother saying it from other room and approaching her room. When the woman enters her room and looks at her daughter, she worriedly asks. “Siyeon, are you okay?”

“I’m not feeling well, mom,” Siyeon says and looks up. She knows her face turned pale white from stressing out too much. “Can I not go to school today?” 

“Of course, darling.” The woman says while looking worried at the state of her daughter. “Don’t worry, I’ll inform the class teacher. Rest now.”

And Siyeon immediately falls asleep. 

In her dream she sees bright images from her childhood particularly one person’s. It’s Minji as a kid but Siyeon, when she was a kid, preferred calling her Jiu. 

_They chase and tag each other laughing and cheerfully screaming. The sun shines brightly warming their skin but it’s bearable as wind blows from the north._

_Then it all stops because little Siyeon trips and falls scratching her knees and inner sides of hands on the tough ground. When she sees a little flow of blood from the wound on the left knee Siyeon starts crying feeling terrible pain._

_“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, Singnie. It’s okay. Let’s lift you up, alright?” Little Siyeon listens but continues to sob. Jiu helps her to get up and walk to the closest garden hose while holding her. She then helps her to sit on the curb. Luckily water is flowing from the hose so Jiu carefully cleans every wound from dirt. Siyeon is not crying anymore, just sniffing. She still clearly remembers how Jiu temporarily slightly blowed on the wounds so the pain would alleviate._

_Then older girl would tell her some lame jokes and Siyeon would laugh at them anyway. Siyeon still finds cute how Jiu’s eyes would form two crescents when she widely smiled or laughed._

Siyeon wakes to the voices in the hallway. At first she barely distinguishes them still in the haze from sleeping. After some time she recognises her mother’s voice. However she can’t tell to whom the second voice belongs. The conversation is muffled and Siyeon can’t understand a word.

After a while when two voice stop talking she hears footsteps that get closer judging by the extent of the sounds. The door of her room slowly opens and Minji’s red head pops out of it. At the sight of the older girl Siyeon sighs in relief: maybe because she just saw her in her dream being so kind and warm.

“Hey, don’t mind if I come in?” Minji carefully asks. 

“Sure.” In other situation she would order older girl to get out but now under the strong influence of her previous dream she simply lets her. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Minji asks while sitting at the edge of Siyeon’s. 

“I think better.” Siyeon answers while looking at the other girl’s face carefully. In seven years Minji’s features grew up eye-pleasingly but Siyeon liked more the fact that her eyes and the mole on her upper lip didn’t change. 

And, of course, Minji notices the way Siyeon looked at her intensely and she unwillingly blushes under younger girl’s gaze. So she awkwardly coughs and pulls out of her bag a notebook and hands it to Siyeon. 

“Your homework,” Minji says shortly and stands up sensing that Siyeon probably doesn’t want her to stay longer. “And if you have difficulties with it, there’s also today’s lecture.”

“Thanks,” Siyeon says and then for older girl’s surprise adds. “See you in class?”

“Yeah, see you.” Minji responds while trying to hide a happy smile on her lips. Then she turns around and hastily leaves out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that’s how it is for now. Funny how I wanted to make it one-shot.


	3. pieces of glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the best leader of the best group, Kim Minji! She’s been through a lot that’s why I really admire her as a strong person who takes good care of her members. Hope she will always be appreciated and treated as she deserves❤️

Next morning came and Siyeon perfectly knows that she can’t run forever so raven haired girl just hopelessly goes to the school. While she’s in a bus her face is quite composed and a little bit sleepy while her favourite chain in a form of a scalp with roses, that hangs around her neck and on which Minji likes to mock a lot, is rocking a bit. However Siyeon can clearly hear how her heart is wildly throbbing against her chest while anticipating in displeasure her regular humiliation in class on Friday mornings. 

Yesterday after Minji left Siyeon was still zoning out for a while. But when she finally felt fully awake the girl couldn’t believe it really happened. It felt like she had an encounter with a grown up Jiu not Minji, her classmate who’s a full opposite to the former one, even though this sounds so ridiculous and unrealistic, because, dear lord, it’s the same person in the end! 

Siyeon sighs while looking out of bus window and melancholically leaning on it. Now that she wonders about it again, remarkably another scary but more realistic picture comes to mind: perhaps Minji came to her because she missed her "favourite one" that entertains her and even warn younger girl that she noticed her cowardice yesterday.

Raven haired girl groans, slightly bumping her head against the same window in frustration. She hates to overthink and needs to stop doing it right now. So Siyeon changes the currently playing song to more heavy one turning the volume louder in her headphones trying not to think about anything. 

When Siyeon finally gets to class most students don’t even look at her direction immersed in their own world of gossip and nonsense teenage chatter. When she sits at her desk terrified of what might come next, most people in the class fall silent and wait for a regular remark from Minji so that they can heartily laugh or snicker at the outcast. It became an unhealthy common routine in class.

But for some reason Minji keeps talking with her friends not even paying attention to Siyeon. It keeps going on until one of the girls who Minji was talking to subtly reminds her of Siyeon’s presence. Red head at first doesn’t understand it or, more precisely, pretends to, because she damn well knows what they mean.

“She came?” Minji asks with too tight smile trying to restrain herself from grabbing one of them by hair. So when she receives eager and conforming nods, Minji turns her head to Siyeon’s side and, from boiling dander in her, accidentally calls the poor girl too harshly. “Hey, Siyeon!”. 

Younger girl’s shoulders flinch and Minji instantly regrets what she did while internally cursing herself for that. She loudly gulps and still continues, now more softly. “Glad you’re feeling well now.” 

Everyone looks up at Minji shocked not believing their ears. Did the captain of volleyball team the Kim Minji really said that to the outcast Lee Siyeon?

At the same time Siyeon is shocked too but a moment later she quickly recovers from it and acts like usual while pulling out books from her bag. Her heart that previously was beating crazily because of the anxiety now calms down. She still chooses to ignore Minji even if the older girl is being polite because she still can’t forgive her. Maybe she will never be ready to do it...

After seeing everyone’s priceless reaction Minji with satisfied smirk sits back at her desk planning to tell about it later to Bora who will definitely love it. But for now she once again thinks about Siyeon.

Since the accident several days passed during which Minji continued not to bother Siyeon or anyone. Also she stopped talking to some girls or guys who were particularly rude to other pupils for no reason. So when the red head has no one to talk (surprisingly she was okay with it) she just stares at Siyeon’s back from the end of the classroom thinking of her.

Every morning Minji still notices simple small changes in her look: another necklace or ring with scalp around her delicate pretty fingers. It’s true that Minji doesn’t like these kinds of things: she more prefers light and tender coloured accessories especially pink ones. When they were neighbours seven years ago Minji couldn’t imagine that adorable shy Singnie would turn into someone that would look intimidating at first glance. 

But she has to admit that these black clothes and accessories looked damn good on Siyeon, fitting her dark, composed aura, making her look more mature. That sometimes makes the red head to remind herself that Siyeon isn’t a child anymore, even though there’s always that urge to protect or take care of her especially now when dark circles under Siyeon’s eyes becoming more permanent. She just wants to approach her and ask how is she feeling, why isn’t she getting enough sleep, what’s bothering her so much.

Later after the regular training volleyball team and cheerleader girls (usually they train at the same time) head to the locker room to wash away their fatigue. In the shower room while doing it some girls splash cold water to each other while laughing and chasing back to get the revenge. 

“God, they act just like kids.” Minji complains to Bora while looking at the silly girls playing. She’s planning to order them to stop because they can trip and broke something but she can’t do it as the red head is suddenly showered with the big amount of freeze water. Her breath stops for a moment as her skin is being pierced with million tiny needles in an instant. Worst feeling ever. She looks in shock at the person who dared to do it. “B-B-Bora, you’re dead!” 

So in the next five minutes all girls in the room are watching and laughing how their captain is chasing furiously after the other one. In the end Bora gets a hard smack and because of the that she understands that it’s no joke to play pranks on Minji. 

After they’re all done showering most girls chatter about random stuff (mostly of course about boys) while getting dressed in the locker room. One of the cheerleaders Sooyoung, who Minji doesn’t like so much, starts to complain about how bored she is.

“So, girls, let’s have some fun,” She says cheerfully. “At the Lotte mart with boys. Bora unnie, you’re going?” 

Everyone perfectly knows what the "Lotte mart" means. Usually training time of different sport teams ends at the same time when all lessons are over. And, yes, sport students in this school have some privileges to skip last lessons on Mondays and Thursdays. The rest training sessions are conducted after school. Most regular students go to the Lotte convenience store after their lessons end where usually on this kind of days popular kids hang out near this building waiting for some outcasts to bully or in their opinion "have fun."

“Nah, I’m done with this shit.” Bora answers frankly while looking at a mirror on a wall and doing her makeup. “There’re more interesting things to do.”

“You’re no fun, you know?” Other girl from volleyball team tells her. “At least Minji unnie is not like y-“

“I’ll pass on it too.” Minji curtly interrupts standing at the exit and waiting for Bora. “Seriously, guys, you have to stop. There’s nothing funny in it. You’re actually ruining someone’s life.“

“What’s gotten in you, unnie?” Sooyoung asks cluelessly. “First, you stopped bothering that outcast from your class and now this!”

“What’s gotten in me?” Minji repeats fiercely while getting closer to Sooyoung who’s now backing away. “The only wrong thing in this situation is your attitude towards the others who, you think, are lower than you. You all divide them from you because you think you’re cooler. But guess what? You’re all no different.” Minji says finally trapping the girl into the locker‘s door while looking furiously at her. Sooyoung tries to avoid eye contact while trembling a little. Seeing this Minji moves away from her and turns around. “If you won’t stop doing it my respect for you is gone. I’m saying it especially to my teammates.” 

And by that Minji means several things: if someone will disappoint the captain, she will consult the coach to give them the most inconvenient position during the matches and will treat them like they did something wrong. Of course it’s not fair but being mean to other weaker students is not fair too. 

“And, girls,” Bora speaks up when she’s finally done with makeup. “I won’t hesitate to do the same.”

Day later when Minji arrives at home after school she’s met with her mother who hands her a plastic container which contains freshly baked, hot brownies. “Jiu-ya, could you go and give these to Mrs. Lee? I can’t: my client has to come in a ten minutes.” 

“Which Mrs. Lee?” Red head asks cluelessly standing at the entrance of the parent’s bedroom. The woman applies a too bright red lipstick on herself which really suits her. Despite her age she looked a lot younger and could still advertise some cosmetic products with her preserved beauty if only her husband could give her permission to do it. And Minji takes after her mother and that’s why she’s called sometimes the prettiest girl in school.

“Oh, you know Siyeon’s mother.” At the mention of raven haired girl’s name Minji’s ears perk up. “She invited us to a dinner in a form of hospitality of a good neighbour so I decided to make her these lovely brownies. Tell her that later I’ll invite them too to lunch.”

“Ok, mom.” Minji responds and leaves heading to the front door. The Lee’s house is located a few houses away from theirs so she easily gets to the destination.

However Minji ends up eating these brownies while drinking tea with Mr. and Mrs. Lee. Talking with them about recent news or her family members was surprisingly pleasing. That level of easiness and no tension in the atmosphere while chatting with the married couple is never present in her conversation with her parents at the dinner table. Mr. Lee is quite a quite witty and warm person while her own father most times wears mask of serious and strict expression. Mrs. Lee seems like an easygoing woman who doesn’t try to ask some uncomfortable questions like her mother does. 

Siyeon is in her room. The moment when she saw the red head standing and talking to her mother at the doorstep she immediately locked up in her room not wanting to face her. Even though Minji doesn’t bother her anymore she keeps avoiding the girl. 

“Jiu-ya, you and Siyeon study in the same class, right?” Mrs. Lee asks while filling the girl’s cup again. “But it seems you don’t actually talk.”

“Sadly, yeah, we don’t talk often like we used to.” Minji answers taking the hot cup. “At the beginning of the year I didn’t recognise her at all. So did Siyeon. We both changed so much. Now it’s really awkward between us.”

While saying this Minji was really tensed expecting the disapproval in their faces. However when the red head looks up she’s met with calm expressions. 

“But I guess you still wanna catch up?” Mr. Lee’s low hoarse voice asks after sipping some hot sweet liquid.

“Of course, sir.” Minji agrees while gulping and nodding her head. “But we had some quarrels in the past so she—“

“I’m sure there’s still a chance to apologise then.” The man says while staring at the girl. His gaze was calm but piercing. Minji unconsciously recalls the times when Siyeon’s eyes were just like that. The man then chuckles. “You know, you and Siyeon remind me of young versions of me and your father. Especially at times when we fought. God, I always held some grudges against hyung because of his annoying stubborn self.” 

“He’s still stubborn.” The red head points out. “My mother often nags because of that.” 

“Yeah, but the point is,” Mr. Lee continues gesturing with his hands. “In the end he would always come and apologise admitting his mistake and I’d forgive him and vice versa. So I guess now you wanna talk to her?”

“What are you doing here?” Siyeon asks when Minji comes in and closes the door behind her while now leaning on it. “You’re not—“

“Siyeon, please l-listen to me,“ Siyeon stops and sits still, waiting. Minji quickly settles down beside her and takes her hands in hers. She clearly hears how her pulse beating fast like it will stop in any moment. She usually doesn’t stutter like when she was a kid but now Minji for some reason feels so nervous that her old forgotten speech disorder comes back from the long deep sleep. The red head takes a deep breath and then looks up to the puzzled girl. “Probably you noticed that I started acting out of ordinary, right?” 

Siyeon with the serious expression just nods. 

“While thinking about you I realised that I was wrong...It was unfair to treat you like t-that and to act like we don’t know each other at all. I hurt you multiple times. Because of m-me...everyone does this to you too. Siyeon, I’m s-so sorry. I’m...such a horrible person. You didn’t deserve any of that.” After one single tear drops on Minji’s face there comes another and another one creating wet tracks on her milky blushing cheeks. She didn’t plan to get that emotional but the long kept guilt and her embarrassing stutter, gives her no choice. Even Siyeon who hated her for a long time feels uneasy seeing her old friend in that state. While sniffing and looking down Minji still continues. “I’m n-not asking for you to forgive me...but I just want you to k-know I regret everything I did to you.”

And then she finishes her speech finally looking up to see Siyeon’s face who’s on a verge of tears too.

“Are you done?” Minji nods back while wiping her tears. Even though the red head said she wasn’t expecting a forgiveness from the younger girl, her puffy wet eyes were shining with hope. 

At the same time Siyeon, just like the other girl, is breathing unevenly while being all tense. For some reason the memory of the local kids making fun of little Jiu’s stutter keeps playing in her head over and over again. “Then please leave.” 

It’s a warm Sunday in Kims’ house where there’re only siblings left because their parents as usual went to the other city a day before because of work. They also gave another permission for Bora to sleep over in Yoohyeon’s room. 

The older girl wakes up in the warm embrace of Yoohyeon who’s still asleep. So nice and safe, Bora thinks as she nuzzles into the crook of her neck while exhaling an addicting smell of the younger girl. Laying in that comfortable position the brunette girl wishes her every morning to be like this. 

“Bora...nie,” Yoohyeon mumbles in her sleep. Bora covers her mouth so she could adore her girlfriend quietly not disturbing her. Nevertheless after few minutes Yoohyeon’s closed eyes tremble a little and then open slowly. She stares at Bora through heavy eyelids and lazily smiles. “Morning, unnie. Did you sleep well?”

“Morning, my love.” Bora gets closer and captures her lips in deep, slow kiss. After she pulls away the brunette girl stares at Yoohyeon lovingly trying to memorise every detail on her lovely face. “Yeah, I did. You?”

“Of course. I better sleep after cuddle sessions with you.” Yoohyeon chuckles and pulls closer the smaller girl to her side. “And I won’t mind more—”

Suddenly the door of their room opens and a guy in only shorts comes in. “Wake your pretty asses up, ladies!” 

“Oppa, are you serious? Couldn’t you first put some clothes?” Yoohyeon complains pointing to her brother. “Stop showing off in front of Bora unnie like you have something to brag about.”

“Ya...Yoohyeon-ah, as if you have something to brag about.” The guy says and then playfully looks at Bora openly checking her out. “...unlike Bora, of course.” 

“And why should I be upset about it?” Yoohyeon asks putting possessively her both arms around the smaller girl. “I’m the one who’s benefiting the m—“

“Let’s get up and make some breakfast!” Bora offers too loudly and slips out of the Yoohyeon’s embrace. She passes by the guy and heads to the kitchen missing the way Yoohyeon’s brother eyed her small frame. That’s why he can’t notice a flying pillow that a moment later knocks him out of his feet. 

“Oppa-ya, learn to look around.” Satisfied with herself Yoohyeon quickly slips out of the room going after Bora. 

When she catches up to the brunette girl Yoohyeon suddenly drags her to a closet that’s on the way to the kitchen. After she locked the door silver haired girl started to passionately kiss her girlfriend not giving her a word to say. Bora, who doesn’t understand why the younger girl is being so aggressive, weakly kisses her back while putting her hands at the back of her head and burying her hands in the soft hair. A few moments later when there’re not enough oxygen Yoohyeon pulls away panting hard. 

“God, Yoohyeon, what’s up with you all of a sudden?” Bora asks trying to catch her breath. She’s still tightly pressed against the wall so she can’t move.

“He always takes what’s mine. I’m even used to it you know.” Yoohyeon whispers while leaning on shoulder of the smaller girl. Her hands embrace her desperately wanting to feel Bora. “But I don’t want to give you to him.” 

“You won’t, Yoohyeon-ah.” Bora reassures the younger girl lifting up her face so they can face each other. “It’ll be alright, okay? It’s not like they’ll force me to do it anyway. That’s just stupid.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Yoohyeon nervously chuckles realising the ridiculousness of worrying over something that silly. 

Later when Bora is cooking and the siblings are done preparing the dinner table for the breakfast, they just sit and stare at the brunette girl’s small frame. Yoohyeon notices the way her brother looks at her girlfriend which makes her want to snap at him and reveal the actual truth. But, of course, she’s not ready to come out yet so the silver haired girl just sits in silence and tries to endure this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I promise next chapter won’t be that painful. ✊😔


	4. remained memories [TW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long chapter, so take some tea and cookies with you!  
> But also TW: graphic depiction of violence.

_Little Siyeon is playing on the outside of her house where they have a little lawn with grass and several flowers that are growing beside the fence. Before her dad got inside the house he left her an important task to do: watch the flowing water from the hose. Of course, she considered dragging the hose back and forth but in the end changed her mind deciding she’s a big responsible lady who listens daddy well._

_She’s now nine and have two her best friends beside her whom she plays with almost everyday. The two sisters live in the neighbour house. Before the Kims moved here Siyeon used to often stay at home because she had no friends that wanted to play with her. Luckily now little Siyeon spends all her time outside._

_“Singnie!” Siyeon hears the excited voice behind her. Knowing already to whom that voice belongs to, she turns around and hurries to open the gate’s door. After opening it, Siyeon quickly hugs the taller girl as a greeting. “Missed me t-that much?”_

_“Unnie, where’s Yooh?” Siyeon ignores the question and looks up at the older girl with curious big eyes._

_“Oh, she’s busy s-sleeping.” Minji answers while shrugging. Then her face suddenly lights up again remembering why she came. “Singnie, wanna s-see something?”_

_Siyeon eagerly nods. Then older girl shows the thing she’s been hiding behind her: a plastic bag full of two orange juices and the container of pink cupcakes. She pulls out the container._

_“I made them myself!” Minji proudly says with a cute blush on her face showing her work._

_“Jiu unnie, they look amazing!” Siyeon is marvelled by tender and soft look of the cupcakes._

_“L-let’s eat them together.” Minji suggests pointing to the place where Siyeon previously was sitting. The younger girl nods and then they settle down on the grass. The older girl looks at the hose that’s watering the flowers. “So you’re looking after t-that?”_

_“Yeah, dad’s busy, so I’m helping him,” Siyeon answers while opening the orange juice. Then she proudly adds. “And I didn’t play around with it.”_

_“Aw, such a good girl.” Minji teases while chewing the cupcake. When the younger girl blushes Minji chuckles at the sight and gets a light smack on her hand. “Ouch!”_

_“Unnie, it’s a serious task you know.” Siyeon pouts, slightly frowning her eyebrows._

_“Yeah, y-you’re right, sorry.” The older girl apologises while rubbing her hand. “So d-d-do...do you like it?”_

_“Yeah, unnie. They’re really tasty!” The younger girl exclaims widening her eyes. The cupcake was literally melting in her mouth. “When I grow up I’m gonna visit your cafe every morning.”_

_“I wish,” Minji sighs while looking down at how she’s strumming the grass underneath her. “I told m-m-my...my parents that in the future I wanna open a cafe...b-but they said to have bigger d-d-dreams...dreams like become a lawyer or something l-like that.”_

_“Jiu unnie, one day they’ll understand your choice.” Siyeon says with hope in her voice. Seeing the older girl like that makes raven haired girl feel uneasy. Usually Yoohyeon would do these kind of things, but she isn’t here and, even though Siyeon naturally awkward kid, she wants to just approach and hug Jiu so she would stop feeling like that. But she can’t because suddenly some voices start shouting from the road side interrupting them._

_“Hey, isn’t it stammerer Jiu!”_

_“Ya, Jiu, say the word extraordinarily!”_

_At these situations Jiu just ignores them not wanting to show them that she’s affected by it, however, now that she’s feeling down, she can’t breath properly because of anxiety and the urge to cry. But she doesn’t want to whine and be vulnerable in front of Siyeon so she just sits still like paralysed yet her sitting frame trembles. Minji doesn’t want to look in the eye of the younger girl feeling embarrassed and terrified._

_“Yeah, she stutters, and what about it?” Suddenly little Minji hears Siyeon shouting back furiously. The older girl looks up in surprise at the girl who got up and arguing back with other kids. Then the younger girl gets the hose in hand, turning the water flow to the fullest, and splashes the bullies. “It’s not her fault, you jerks!”_

_When the cold stream of water wets almost every cloths of kids, they run and disappear in an second from the next corner. Siyeon pants a little from the presence of adrenaline in the her blood. She usually wouldn’t do that: the raven haired girl is apprehensive towards the aggressive bullies. But the way her friend was humiliated made Siyeon really mad at them._

_“I hate people like them.” She speaks up after her heart calmed down. Then she turns to the older girl looking right in the eyes. “Just because someone is different doesn’t mean they’re worth being treated like that.”_

For some reason Minji still remembers that particular moment of her childhood. At late nights it even haunts her. As if little Singnie knew something like that would happen to them. 

Then she looks up at Siyeon who has just arrived at class and wonders if she still holds this memory in her mind too. 

The stuttering didn’t go until Minji turned fifteen and took the matters into her own hands not wanting to differ in society anymore. She trained herself to pronounce every little word from books that came to hand days and nights until they were easily slipping from her mouth. She started training from speaking slowly and clearly then from time to time adding speed. Usually to train yourself out of stutter is quite difficult without help which requires strict discipline on yourself but the events that happened to her in the previous school left her no choice...

It’s Monday morning in school, until the first lesson there’s ten more minutes left. Everyone got used to Minji’s silence towards Siyeon. Now no one expects from the red head to bully the outcast. It has been like that for a while until, of course, someone wanted to change this and interfere.

“Everyone, someone told me some interesting story about our Siyoungnie.” Kim Hyunsuk from the football team starts loudly sitting in his seat. Almost everyone, including Minji who got tensed, turn to him. When he notices that everyone is looking at him expectantly the guy continues with a confident smirk addressing Siyeon. “You’re a lesbo, right? You, dykes, enjoy the company of girls, huh?” 

Now there’s a whisper between the students who look at Siyeon’s direction with disgust. Minji looks too but not with judgment, rather with light surprise. Siyeon keeps looking straight ahead of her. Her trembling hands are tightly clenched on her lap that the knuckles turn white.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. Most girls are hot, I can say that. But it’s abnormal if you like them.” Hyunsuk continues totally relaxed in his seat. He clearly enjoys the situation. “You know, Siyoung, you probably didn’t have a good man to satisfy you. You should come to me sometime. I’ll totally change your mind—“

“What did you call her?” Minji, who quickly rose from her seat and approached his seat, interrupts him with restrained voice. She had enough of him. “Repeat what you said.” 

“I said that she’s a fucking dyke.” Hyunsuk cockily says with still relaxed face. Then his eyes narrows suspiciously. “Wait, you like her? Then I could say I don’t mind threesome.” 

“Well,” Minji’s voice becomes too sweet while she puts her hand on his back of the neck gently stroking there. At the girl’s action the guy with pleased smile just stares at her waiting for her to finish. “Then you can’t handle that one.” 

In a split second Minji grabs his thick neck tightly and slams his head against the desk very hard. Crack! She hears the familiar sound of breaking nose and feels sickeningly satisfied with it. 

“Fuck!” Because of severe pain in the head and bleeding nose he can’t open his eyes so Hyunsuk just gets up and blindly goes towards the girl. But he doesn’t sense that Minji calmly yet quickly moves aside so she can put a foot to his way. The guy trips and falls with his face right at the corner of the neighbour desk bumping his side forehead. Some girls are gasping at the terrible sight meanwhile some guys are staring with shock.

Like on a cue the teacher comes in and sees the scene at the end of the class: Hyunsuk laying on the floor and groaning from pain and Minji just standing beside him. Underneath his face there’s little flow of blood coming out. 

“Kim Minji! Kim Hyunsuk! To the principal! Now!” 

“And how this accident happened?” After the whole tirade from their class teacher, who was obviously defending Hyunsuk, the principal of the school, a quite old man with silver hair while sitting in his chair asks the question calmly. He’s quite sceptic to the whole situation: a fragile looking girl who plays volleyball beat the masculine player of football team. He encounters with this kind of situation for the first time in many years of being a principal. 

“Sir, he was shamelessly cursing my friend for the possibility of being gay in front of everyone. When I tried to talk him out of it he started offering me something...inappropriate.” Minji first starts with the same calm voice. 

Suddenly Hyunsuk, who’s sitting beside her with the cotton in his nose and pressing a bag of ice against his forehead, starts to yell. “It wasn’t like that at all, you lying b—“ 

“Mr. Kim! Right now you’re cursing, partly proving what Ms. Kim said.” The old man curtly interrupts him. The guy closes his mouth growling in anger.

Minji glares at him. “The whole class can confirm it.”

“Who’s the girl you were defending, Ms. Kim?” The old man stares at her sharply.

“It’s...Lee Siyeon.”

“Teacher Park, bring this student and let her wait outside with these two.” The principal orders her worker and signals Minji and Hyunsuk to leave the office. “Your parents will be in twenty minutes. Then we could talk all.” 

“You’ll regret what you did.” Hyunsuk says sitting on a chair opposite to Minji in the hallway. His nose is horribly broken, coated with some dried blood and the girl can even see how it pulses a bit. On the left side of his forehead there was a swollen bump covered with purple bruise that’s third of the size of a regular hand. That way being all this visually vulnerable his smirk becomes more creepy. “If you didn’t know my parents own one of the most powerful companies and have good contacts.” 

“It won’t help you anyway if you’re guilty.” Minji answers back. Hyunsuk, instead of replying, growls again and turns his head to the side not wanting to see the girl.

After several minutes two people join their company: Siyeon who sits beside Minji, Kang Dae who’s also good friend of Hyunsuk. Kang Dae glances with disapproval at Minji and then quietly talks with his injured friend. 

Meanwhile Minji looks at Siyeon’s side expecting at least few words from her however she doesn’t even get that as the younger girl intensely stares at Kang Dae.

Siyeon hates most of football players but especially Kang Dae because of her broken collection of CDs. They were really precious to the raven haired girl: before dying from heart attack her grandmother gave them to her as a birthday present. So she’s still bitter about losing last reminder from her grandmother who she loved so much.

Suddenly one wild idea comes to her mind. She isn’t sure how will Minji react but she wants to do it so she can get her revenge on the guy. Her heart for some reason starts to beat fast at the thought of it. Nevertheless she suddenly turns her head to the older girl internally saying sorry to her for what she’s going to do. “Jiu unnie.”

The red head turns her head but she doesn’t even have time to react as Siyeon quickly leans to her side and clashes her lips against Minji’s. The raven haired girl gently cups her face with her hands while continuing to kiss her. Minji with widened eyes stays still, not processing the moment. She feels how soft lips of younger girl caress firstly Minji’s upper lip and then bottom lip, at the end slightly sucking on it. It genuinely feels good to be kissed by Siyeon but Minji still doesn’t move.

She can feel how her cheeks are burning while her ears slightly blush as Siyeon presses her lips upon hers. The other girl herself is a bit flustered and blooming with red while doing this. Nevertheless she continues to tenderly kiss her while moving her hands to the back of the girl’s head burying them in the soft red hair.

Minji finally gives up when she feels how the younger girl slides her tongue on her bottom lip so the red head can’t help closing her eyes and reciprocating. She can’t help wrapping her arms around her waist and melting in Siyeon’s hands. She can’t help humming at the pleasing sensation that the younger girl gives her. 

The guys who are shocked to see this stay silent. Especially Kang Dae who grits his teeth at the sight. He’s still into Minji so it really hurts to watch her being kissed by some outcast. But he understands that it’s done on purpose as Siyeon looks at him while still kissing his crush and smirking at him. It’s no secret that the guy had a crush on Minji. Everyone in school knows this, including Siyeon. Kang Dae clenches his hands into fists resisting the urge to snap at them. 

When Siyeon finally sees his face turning furious and hurt at the same time, she immediately pulls out. She wipes the remaining saliva at the corner of her lip. 

“Siyeon, what—“

“Please, unnie, play along with it.” The younger girl whispers into her ear making shivers down the red head’s spine. Then Siyeon looks at her eyes that a little darker than usual and smiles. Minji perfectly knows that kind of smile: the fake one. “Thank you for standing out for me, babe.”

“You’re welcome?” Minji murmurs as if she’s in a trance. 

“So you’re two really a couple?” Hyunsuk exclaims pointing to them and laughs darkly. “Who would’ve thought! The popular girl of school is dating some outcast.” 

“Kim, you won’t laugh like that when we’ll talk there.” Minji says with cold tone. Almost crazy smile on Hyunsuk’s face disappears immediately. 

“You...you’ll see. My parents—“

“You sound like a six year old who’s gonna cry to his mommy.” Minji says mockingly while making crying sad face. She truly didn’t wanted to be mean but this guy was really annoying. 

“You...you...” Hyunsuk spits through gritted teeth and wants to rise but he’s held by his friend. Soon he calms down. 

Minji’s parents arrived first. Mrs. Kim was outraged meanwhile Mr. Kim was deadly serious. He wanted to scold Minji right away but the sight of Siyeon who was sitting beside his daughter made him stop. He wondered why Seokhwa’s daughter was involved too.

Right after them Hyunsuk’s parents came. As soon as his mother started circling her son and asking questions about where it hurts, Minji’s assumptions about Hyunsuk being mommy’s son were pretty confirmed. 

Minji’s father knows the Kim couple through work. He exchanged greetings with Hyunsuk’s father who was neither pleased with the situation. 

When the principal came and greeted the parents, everyone gathered in the principal’s office. Except Kang Dae, who regretted coming here and left to his class.

They spent two hours there. Mostly two moms were arguing every minute while fathers stayed pretty quiet: Hyunsuk’s father—because he was ashamed for his own son, Minji’s father—because in an arguments like this he always stays calm. The principal also got participated in a discussion about who’s the guilty one. At one moment Hyunsuk even revealed that Siyeon and Minji are dating but because the girls didn’t agree with it, Minji’s parents simply didn’t believe him. 

In the end it was decided that the case won’t make way to the court even though Hyunsuk’s mother insisted on it. Moreover, no one was expelled from school. However Minji and Hyunsuk got the punishment in a form of cleaning cafeteria at the end of the day for three weeks. 

When everything was done the three students went back to the lessons. That day Minji didn’t have training so as the last lesson’s bell rang Minji approached Siyeon. 

“Can we talk?”

Siyeon just nods. She knew that this would inevitably happen. When they’re finally alone at the backyard of school beside the big oak Siyeon calmly starts. “If you’re worried about whether they will think that we’re couple, don’t. They won’t just believe it unless we say something.”

“It’s not what I wanna talk about...” Minji says feeling uneasy remembering the girl’s fake smile after the kiss. “You’re not even grateful, are you?”

“Why would I be grateful for dragging me into this mess?” Siyeon asks with no emotion on her face. “I didn’t ask you to defend me in the first place.” 

“So you preferred to stay like this, humiliated?” The older girl raises her voice perplexed. 

“I’m pretty used to this because of you.” Raven haired girl answers. “You know, I’d easily bear with that guy’s or any other elite kid’s taunts. It only gets unbearable when _you_ do this.” 

Siyeon was telling the truth. She will really endure any other rich kid but not Minji who’s been hurting her like no one else. She tries to see the older girl from the good side but it gets difficult when this person crippled your soul, completely destroying everything in there. So she can’t just get over everything that the red head caused.

Minji looks down as if Siyeon gave her a hard slap. Now she can’t retort anyhow because the younger girl is right. The guilty one is always her in the end. 

“If you have nothing to say, then I guess I can go—” Siyeon is already turning around to leave but she’s stopped by the other girl who’d held her hand.

“Ok, I get it, you’re right, Siyeon. I have no right to speak like this but I wanna know one thing,” Minji hastily speaks while still holding her hand. “Why you...kissed me?”

“Ah, this one,” Siyeon turns her head to Minji and says while shrugging. “I wanted to get my revenge on Kang Dae for my broken CDs. I know that he broke them because of you but since you can’t compensate them, I took the matters into my hands. Nothing personal.” 

“You seem to value them so much.”

“They were the last things that my grandma gave me.” For the first time Siyeon’s face shows any emotion: sadness. “In case you didn’t know she died last year from heart attack.” 

“Siyeon, I’m so s—“

“Don’t be.” Siyeon curtly interrupts. “Remember what you told me that day when I shared it with you? «It’s so pathetic to cry about someone who died old. Cheer up, kid, it’s a natural thing.»”

Then Siyeon tears out her hand from the light grip and leaves not sparing any glance. Minji leans on the oaks groaning and cursing at her old self for being so unsympathetic towards everyone she met. 

“Thanks for helping to sort out all of this, Yoohyeon.” Yoobin says when they’re done placing school documents into correct categories.

“No prob, Yoobin-ah.” Silver haired girl says while stretching out her hands after sitting for two hours. Then she starts collecting her things into her bag. “Are you free this weekend? I wanted to see that new book shop that everyone talks about. Heard they sell video games as well.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Yoobin says cleaning up the classroom before leaving. “I anyway wanted to go there too. By the way did you heard what happened today?”

“What?”

“Minji broke some football player’s nose for bullying a girl in their class.” Yoobin nonchalantly says while wiping the board. “Didn’t know she decided to change.”

“She what?!” Silver haired girl asks stopping halfway. Her eyes quickly move around the room while there’re worst scenarios spinning in her head. Then she quickly zips her bag and hurries to find her cousin. “Yoobin, can you finish up for me? I need go and see someone now.”

“Sure, but everything alright?”

“Yeah it’s fine. I’ll call you later!” Yoohyeon says before running out of the room. While silver haired girl hastily goes down the stairs she’s quietly hisses under her breath. “What kind of trouble are you in again?”

“Oh, hey, Yoohyeon.” Minji waves to the approaching girl while lying on a bench. Her head is comfortably placed on Bora’s lap who lazily strokes her red hair. As Bora is aware of happened events, they previously were talking about nothing in particular. 

“Minji, care to explain of why did you do that?” Yoohyeon folds her arms with a serious face.

“He was a dickhead to Siyeon. Of course, I couldn’t just watch it.” Minji answers while looking at the blue sky. “I don’t regret it in a bit.”

“Minji, you could’ve get expelled again!” Yoohyeon raises her voice. “You remember what happened last time or should I remind you?”

“Yoohyeon, stop,” The red head is sitting up on a bench and piercing into the younger girl. “It didn’t happen so you don’t need to worry. And, yes, I remember everything like it happened yesterday.” 

“Then don’t get involved anymore. Please, unnie. It’s for your own sake...” Yoohyeon trails off while sitting beside the red head. After some time she quietly adds. “You know how I was terrified it could happen to you again?”

“What happened in your previous school?” Bora finally speaks up with confused face.

“I’ll tell you later, Bora.” Minji responds looking detached. “For now I don’t wanna discuss it.” 

“Darling?” Siyeon’s father calls out standing at her door. Siyeon looks up from the phone. “How you feeling?”

“I’m fine, dad. Thanks for asking.” Siyeon answers with warm smile. 

“I just got a call from Minho, Jiu’s father.” Siyeon’s heart drops. Of course, it should’ve happened. She should’ve expected. Now she’s in a big trouble. 

Her father sits down on her bed beside her. “Someone bothers you in school?” 

“No, no. It’s fine. That boy just thought I liked girls. It was a misunderstanding.” She knew it’s terrible lying to your parents but she wasn’t ready to tell the truth yet: she wasn’t sure about it herself. 

“Even if it wasn’t true, what right he has to judge you?” Seokhwa says with frown on his face while contemplating. 

“Dad, are you saying it’s okay if someone has different sexuality?” Siyeon asks with curiosity. 

“I don’t support that kind of lifestyle,” The man says with honesty. “But it’s their business, anyone can do whatever they want. And no one should do something negative or abusive towards them because of it.” Then he turns his head to his daughter again. “Are you sure you’re okay? Because I can talk to him and his parents if something—“

“Dad, I told you it’s fine. Seriously, it’s one hundred percent alright.”

“Ok. And I’m glad Jiu defended you. As I see she takes good care of you.” Seokhwa adds with a smile, but when he notices the quietness of Siyeon, he asks. “You still didn’t forgive her?”

“Dad, it’s just complicated, you—“

“Siyeon-ah,” Her father sighs while taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Let me tell you one story. I should’ve told you earlier anyways. You know that Minho and I together served in the military?” 

After Siyeon nods he continues. “At that time when we were serving, our barracks, the building where we lived, were really old and outdated. So one day the Government, due to new given budget that some politics achieved, decided to change that and start renovation of the barracks and other buildings at our base. But it didn’t mean that we stopped our regular training. So over time we got used to it.”

Siyeon notices that her father’s face turned grim. “At that time I was quite clueless lad who didn’t look around often. One day I even didn’t notice a giant rock for construction that was falling right on me from the height of one hundred feet.” 

Raven haired girl gulps loudly imagining the picture in her head: how the big long rock was falling on her young father. At the image her heart gets stuck in her throat. “What happened then? How did you survived?”

“I was pushed aside so it didn’t hit me at all. But Minho who saved my life got injured severely that he couldn’t walk next four years. So that’s why nowadays he still limps because of me. And the guilt eats me up sometimes,” The man after finishing his story wipes the little tears on corners of his eyes and sniffs. “Sorry you had to see your father like this, Siyeon-ah.”

“Dad, it’s okay.” But in reality seeing her father shed a tear made Siyeon’s heart shrunk.

“That’s the reason I keep telling you to be nice to his daughter. If he didn’t save me you’d be now without a father.” Seokhwa says with a sad smile. “You know one time I even wanted to promise you to his son so that I can really show that I’m grateful but then I understood that because of that you may be not happy in life. Everyone has a right to choose their loved ones.”

Siyeon didn’t know how to respond on that so she remained silent. 

“Anyways, Siyeon-ah, I hope my story will change your attitude towards Jiu. Please, try to be nicer to that girl.”


	5. peculiar incidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while guys, sorry for that!

Minji was sitting on a bench while looking at how players of football team were training in the school’s gym. She wasn’t really watching the play. Instead the red head was deep in thoughts. Her mind was again occupied by raven haired girl and what was she might be doing right now. It’s been several days since their last conversation. 

“Hey, noona,” Suddenly captain of the football team, Seonghwa, sits beside her and greets her. He notices red head’s pensive look. “You seem kinda upset. Something happened?”

“No, it’s fine,” Minji sighs and gives him a small smile. “Nothing special, really.”

“Are you sure?” The guy asks with concern in his voice while watching his teammates’ game. At the next sentence his voice gets lower. “If it’s again that idiot Hyunsuk or his friends, I’ll talk to them thoroughly.”

“It’s not them. Besides I can deal with them myself.” Minji says and hits Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Do not baby me, I’m the older one here, if you forgot.”

“Sorry, noona,” The guy chuckles while rubbing the aching area. “You know, I wish I could see how you beat his ass the other day. I heard it was something. Almost every guy really fears you now.”

“Well, he deserved it fully,” Minji frowns. “It’s pure stupidity to make fun of someone just because they differ. I still regret I’ve done something like that in the past...”

“But you’re trying to be better,” Seonghwa looks at the girl beside him with encouraging smile. “It’s already something.”

“But that’s not enough for Siyeon to forgive me,” The red head buries her face in her palms. The next words that she says are muffled. “Maybe I really deserve it...”

“Oh, that girl from your class... Can you like ask her what kind of makeup products does she use?” Seonghwa asks. Minji immediately looks up at him confused. “What? We both have similar facial features and I’m really curious of how she does her makeup.”

“Wait a minute...” Minji sits closer to him and takes his face in her hands looking at him attentively. A loud gasp escapes her lips at the realisation. “You two really look alike! Are you sure you’re not related to her? Even I and my brother don’t look like _this_ similar.”

“She’s Lee, right?” Minji nods as an answer. “Then I’m pretty sure we’re not related. Noona, get off me please. Everyone’s looking.” 

Minji quickly pulls away and apologises while looking around and noticing how almost everyone is watching them with curious eyes. She honestly doesn’t care about what they think however one guy catches her attention. He looks really upset and immediately turns away when he notices that red head is staring at him too. 

“Crap! I’m in big trouble now.” Seonghwa curses under his breath looking at how the sulky guy walks away. 

“Oh, so he’s your boyfriend you’ve been talking about,” Minji says yet with another gasp. An adoring smile plays on her face. “You two really look good.”

“Thanks, of course, noona, but I have to go now so he wouldn’t misunderstand,” Seonghwa stands up and says at last before running towards his sulky boyfriend. “See ya!”

“Sorry for that, Seonghwa, and good luck!” Minji shouts back so he could hear. As a response, while still running, he turns his head and nods. The red head sighs to herself and thinks. “Why do I always cause trouble to other people?”

Gahyeon was walking down the school hallway towards the right wing of the enormous building. Earlier Yoobin called her to join her and Yoohyeon after their additional classes of chemistry due to coming up exams. Gahyeon is a year younger than them so she doesn’t have to worry at all as her exams aren’t close yet. Besides her grades are pretty good and she doesn’t have any problems with any subjects at all. She’s quite clever for her own age.

Luckily when she came the lessons were over as she spotted Yoobin who’s sitting at the chair outside the classroom. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the president of school. She greets her with cheerful smile. “Hi, Yoobin unnie!”

“Oh, hey, Ga—“ Yoobin can’t finish her sentence as the loud angry exclaims from the inside of the classroom interrupts her. Both girls look at the door with confused expression and listen to the heated argument.

“God, Yoohyeon, why don’t you just believe me!”

“Why I should believe you when you obviously flirted with him!”

“I didn’t! You really have trouble with perception and trust issues, for god’s sake!”

“Then why don’t you leave me if you don’t like me so much?!”

“Fine!” 

Then the door suddenly gets pushed. For Gahyeon’s surprise, Kim Bora exits the room with furious expression. The cheerleader girl looks at them silently which gives Gahyeon chill down her back. The girl then leaves. 

“God, I almost passed away from the look she gave me!” Gahyeon says holding her chest tightly and breathing heavily as she’s been holding her breath previously. “What does she want from Yoohyeon?”

“I don’t know,” Yoobin responses calmly and absently. Then she looks at still confused Gahyeon. “Let’s wait here until Yoohyeon calms down.”

“You think so, unnie?”

“Yeah, come and sit down here,” The honey haired girl pats the seat beside her as an invitation. “I’m sure she’s alright. Bora can be dangerous but not to Yoohyeon.”

Gahyeon gets more confused at the words of the older girl. Nevertheless she sits beside her and takes her hand in hers playing with it. 

They chat for a bit about each other’s days at school until finally the door of the classroom opens again. 

“Oh, hey, guys,” Yoohyeon says with surprise when she spots her friends. Then she smiles apolitically. “Sorry you had to hear that conversation.”

“Unnie, why were you arguing with Bora? She’s bullying you?” Gahyeon asks cluelessly. 

“Um... I’ll tell you later. Now I don’t want to talk about it.” Silver haired girl answers. Her lips are pursed tightly and she’s obviously avoiding eye contact. 

“Of course, unnie!” Gahyeon responses standing up from her seat. The next sentence was addressed to the honey haired girl. “So, Yoobin unnie, where we’re heading?”

“I think it would be great to eat now.” Yoobin says while they’re now walking towards the exit of the school. “Any suggestions?”

“Oh, I have one!” Gahyeon says enthusiastically. “Let’s go to...”

Yoohyeon isn’t listening at all as the guilt is already eating her out. She shouldn’t have yelled at Bora for something that she didn’t do. It was just her blind jealousy that was boiling in her at that moment. She sighs as she’s now contemplating about how she will apologise to her girlfriend.

“...I just can’t believe her, M-Minji!” Bora has been complaining to her friend for a near hour now. They’re sitting beside the bathtub while outside of the bathroom other kids are partying. Sooyoung threw a party at her enormous house as her parents were out of the city. Initially Minji didn’t want to go there but she was forced to as Bora had a firm intention to melt down all her worries in alcohol and dancing. So Minji basically is babysitting her best friend so she won’t do some crazy shit like in the bitter past. “You know... s-she’s such a bitch sometimes, but I love her so much!”

Now drunk girl starts to sob uncontrollably clinging on her friend. Minji just nods and pats the crying girl’s back. 

“I’m sure she loves you too, Bora.” After awhile the red head says. 

“You think so?” The brunette lifts herself up from Minji’s lap and looks up at the girl with teary eyes. “But s-she hates me.”

“Who said that?” Minji frowns and starts to gently stroke the girl’s cheek. “I know that being that jealous isn’t okay but the fact that she was jealous is have to tell you something already.”

“What do you mean?”

“God, she loves you, Bora! Just know it.” Minji rolls her eyes. “Why am I even talking with you now? Tomorrow you’ll forget this convo anyways and start complaining about Yoohyeon all over again.”

“What do you mean I’ll forget? My dearest miss Kim, I never forget anything!” Bora exclaims proudly and hiccups again. 

“Sure, honey.” Minji sends her a judging glare. She sighs feeling how her fatigue is taking over her and then gets up while helping her friend to do it too. While they’re walking towards the exit of the house Minji is firmly supporting Bora so that she could walk and not stumble.“It’s time to go home.”

“But I don’t want to! The party is only starting now.” Bora sounds perplexed yet she obediently walks. 

“Hey, noona, are you leaving?” Suddenly Seonghwa catches up to them. Seemingly he wasn’t drunk at all. 

“Yeah, Bora had enough.” Minji answers with a tight lips as she’s having a hard time literally dragging her drunk friend who’s happily bubbling something under her breath. “Have fun without us.”

“No, noona, let me drive you two home on my car. I’m leaving too by the way.” He offers while helping Minji to carry Bora. 

“Thank you, Seonghwa. You’re life-saviour,” Minji smiles gratefully. When they successfully put Bora at the back seats of the football player’s car, he heads back towards the house. “Where are you going?”

“Wait here, I have to get someone with me.” He says at last before disappearing behind the front door. 

When Minji opens the door of the back seats’, she spots her friend sitting strangely quiet and leaning her head against the window. “Bora?”

“Yoohyeon-ah,” The brunette sniffs and speaks to her phone that Minji notices just now. “I-I miss you much you can’t even imagine.”

“Are you drunk, unnie?” Yoohyeon asks from the other end.

However Bora can’t answer as Minji grabs the phone from her. As the brunette wants to get it back, the red head with the other her arm blocks her punches and then holds two of Bora’s hands firmly on place. 

“Ya, give it back!” While saying it the drunk girl hiccups. 

“Who is this?” Yoohyeon asks while listening to the muffled sounds from the other end of the call. 

“Yoohyeon, it’s me. I’ll talk to you later—“

“Wait, is Bora unnie alright?” Minji can hear the apparent concern in her cousin’s voice. Even though the couple is at odds now, they still care about each other. 

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m a bit busy now so I’ll call you later.” The red head says before ending the call. She quickly hides the phone in her pocket for Bora’s own sake and turns to the other girl. “Are you out of your mind? God, I really hoped this night will pass without any troubles but, of course, that’s impossible in your case, Bora.”

“I just wanted to hear her voice. Is this a crime?” The brunette starts sob again.

“Oh, god, Bora, please sleep already. And why the heck you have so much energy to cry?” Minji sighs and gets out of the car leaving the drunk girl on her own. When she turns around she sees Seonghwa who’s dragging his drunk boyfriend. “You know I really wanted to meet your boyfriend but not like that.”

“I have no choice.” He says while supporting the guy. “Noona, meet Kim Hongjoong, my boyfriend. Hongjoong, it’s one of my good friends, Kim Minji.” 

“Hey, cutie. Y-you know if I wasn’t gay I’d totally date you.” Hongjoong says while clinging on the taller guy.

“Same for me,” Minji laughs at the silliness of the drunk guy and notices Seonghwa’s pout. “What? I’m just messing around.”

“Okay. Help me to get him in.” They place Hongjoong at the back seats where Bora is still sitting awake. After they hop in the car, Seonghwa starts his car and carefully heads to the main road. Meanwhile Minji is talking with her cousin through the phone. After she ends the call he says the next words. “It was good that I caught you leaving on time. I don’t really trust taxes at this late hour.”

“Thank you again for helping, Seonghwa-ya.” Minji says and then suddenly yawns.

“You must be tired looking after Bora noona. I totally can feel you in this situation. Hongjoong gets kinda unbearable when drunk.” At the last sentence he chuckles while his eyes are focused on the road. 

“How did you meet?” The red head is leaning on the window of the car looking at the passing objects. 

“We didn’t get well at the beginning when he got paired up with me for one chemistry project. Because you know he seemed kinda boring to me at first,” The older girl could hear the apparent guilt in his voice. “But later, even though I treated him not so well, he helped me. That was really sweet from him so I couldn’t help but to fall in love with him.”

“I’m glad you found him then. He seems to make you a better person.” Minji says sincerely. 

“Yes, it’s true—“ He can’t finish his sentence as he gets interrupted by the people in the back.

“Bona, did you know that turtles can breath through their buttholes?” Hongjoong snorts.

“I’m Bora, but go on. I’m curious why...” Bora giggles.

“God, these two,” Minji shakes her head. “Why don’t they just sleep?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Seonghwa keeps laughing at the intellectual conversation of the two drunk people at the back seats. “But it’s entertaining. Can you record it?”

“That’s a good idea!” Minji answers back while looking for her phone. 

A day after the party Yoohyeon and Bora sat down together and discussed a lot things about their relationship eventually happily making up and making out. So today to celebrate this occasion the three of them gathered in the cafe. 

“Please don’t argue anymore. I get too stressed in these situations.” Minji announces to the couple and then narrows her eyes. “But knowing you two, this promise won’t even last a day.”

“What do you mean won’t last a day?” Bora asks with indignation. “Actually we don’t argue that much.”

“When I look at you two, I realise that I don’t want to date anyone.” Minji confesses honestly dramatising a bit. 

“Do you want to die?” Bora yells at her restraining herself from punching her friend. 

“Guys, we’re here to celebrate and relax, not to argue,” Yoohyeon reminds them while sipping from her drink. “And, by the way, exams are getting closer. Are you two even studying?”

“Um... kinda?”

“God, if that’s so difficult get a tutor at least,” Yoohyeon shakes her head with disapproval. “You’ll have someone that can control your preparations for exams.”

“Babe, maybe you’ll be my math tutor?” Bora offers while playing with younger girl’s hem of her shirt. 

“Of course, not! The last time I tutored you we ended up f—“

“Exploring many ways of calling god’s name!” Minji finishes the sentence for her cousin as she doesn’t want to know the details of that night. “Yoohyeon, my dear cousin, you know a lot of smart people in our school. Can you like help us to find good tutors? Though we have some privileges as athlete students, this won’t help if we fail our exams.”

“Okay, I’ll try,” The younger girl sighs leaning on Bora’s shoulder. “But I won’t be your tutor, Bora unnie. You lose your focus easily around me.”

“You cheesy ass,” Bora snorts and quickly steals a kiss from her girlfriend. “True though.”

“Ugh, stop being so disgustingly cute together,” Minji complains sipping from her cocktail drink. “I can’t stand gay people.”

“Says a gay person,” Yoohyeon retorts while still leaning on brunette. “Anyways, let’s make a toast and then order food.”

“Finally!” Minji exclaims at the mention of food making the couple in front of her laugh. 

“Jiu-ya! Please open the door. I’m busy.” Minji’s mother tells her from the kitchen. The red head gets up from her bed and heads towards the front door. 

“Mom, it must be my new tutor!” Minji says back while finally getting to the door. She quickly opens it. For her deep surprise, she’s met with the eyes she’s been missing so much lately. “Siyeon? What are you doing here?”

“Yoohyeon said I could help you with literature.” The raven haired girl’s words are pretty reserved and her eyes keep looking elsewhere besides red head’s face meaning she’s being really shy.

“I’m surprised you agreed to this.” Minji says trying to hold herself from smiling too widely. “Please come in. Don’t stand there.”

“Okay...” Siyeon walks past the older girl towards the kitchen to greet Mrs. Kim.

Meanwhile Minji closes the front door and leans against it with her forehead. For a moment her eyes are closed and her lips form a happy smile, she’s internally thanking her cousin for however she convinced Siyeon to do that.

“Minji?” Siyeon’s voice calls out from the other room.

“I’m coming!” Minji answers back cheerfully and heads to her room where Siyeon is probably waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update won’t be soon as I’ve been preparing for my exams. Wish me luck!


	6. new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I’m back guys and passed my exams well! Thanks for waiting for me.

Minji has been trying to concentrate on what Siyeon was explaining the whole hour now. When she thinks she’s finally getting the meaning of the words of the younger girl, the red head gets again distracted by the calm and low tone of Siyeon’s voice that she kind of enjoys listening to. Especially how Siyeon pronounces every syllable in her own way. By that Minji really can tell that her Daegu accent is still there even though it’s not so strong now. 

“...you’re really not listening,” Minji catches the slight disappointment in her voice at that moment so she immediately snaps out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry, I just really like your voice,” Minji blurts out by accident a moment later regretting that. So she in hurry adds. “I m-meant your voice... really b-broke good over time. Wait, I meant m-matured, not cracked like guy’s voice. Of course, sorry for saying—“

“I’m glad that you’re listening to my voice,” Siyeon says stopping the awkward flow of words of other girl. “but please try to focus on what I’m saying more.”

“Okay, sure.” Minji nervously bites her bottom lip and tries not to look in new tutor’s eyes while internally cursing herself. The only thing she doesn’t notice is Siyeon’s eyes that’s been watching this action of hers. 

While looking at how Minji is chewing on her bottom lip, the memory of the taste of these lips involuntarily pops in the raven haired girl’s head. 

“Anyways,” Siyeon coughs in her fist to shake off the intrusive thoughts. “Let’s skip the introduction part and other periods of literature. We can instead practice several passages that I brought.”

“Cool!” Minji cheers happily because she had enough with the lecture part.

“Read it in ten minutes and then we’ll discuss it,” Siyeon says after handing the book with needed page. “Meantime I’ll bring us some cookies and orange juice.”

“Thanks!” Even Minji’s eyes smile at that.   
The red head quickly gets back to reading the passage. 

When the given time is almost ending Siyeon, who’s sitting beside the focused girl, notices that Minji is involuntarily mumbling under her breath. The raven haired girl wants to ask about this but the alarm goes off. 

“I finished on time!” Minji exclaims with big grin which reminds Siyeon of somewhat kid action. 

“Okay, then let’s discuss. So,” The raven haired girl skips through the questions and chooses the easy one first. “what’s the main purpose of this passage?”

“Main purpose, you say?” Minji raises one eyebrow with question. “Like the short description of what happened there?”

“Not exactly, but go on.”

“Well I think it’s about a man who opened his old photo album and he almost cut his finger.” Minji answers with honesty. What she doesn’t expect is for Siyeon to look at her with surprise and confusion. “Is it wrong?”

“Technically it’s kinda correct but you’ll probably fail this question with this kind of answer,” Siyeon lightly scratches her head not getting why the other girl went along with this dull answer. “Then why did the narrator add mentions of a woman?” 

“I don’t know, maybe not to sound boring?”

“Are you doing it on purpose or what?” Siyeon starts to sound a little annoyed. “It’s obvious that it was done on a certain purpose. There were words like missing, regret and so on. Don’t they tell you something?”

“I guess no?” Minji asks weakly.

“Really?” Siyeon again makes sure if the girl is making fun of her again. But what she sees isn’t mocking or something similar: there’s a pure confusion written in Minji’s eyes. The raven haired girl sighs. “Did you skip several parts?”

“Of course, not. I read _every_ word of this passage.” Minji answers while looking right in the eye. “I _never_ skip anything.”

“Then why did you—“ Suddenly Siyeon stops talking as realisation hits her. “Unnie, you read everything right?”

“I already told you this. Yes. I also was really focused while doing it.”

“On what exactly were you focused?”

“On pronunciation and intonation...” Minji doesn’t end her sentence as she gets it too. Her surprised look slowly turns into pensive one. Her eyebrows frown from it while she immerses in her deep thoughts.

“So that’s how you got rid of your stutter?” Siyeon asks when she doesn’t get a response from the older girl. The red head just nods her head. “About how many books did you read to achieve this?”

“I don’t remember. Tons of them I guess,” Minji chuckles bitterly. “My parents said it will go itself but it didn’t so I had to take the matters into my own hands. And I thought reading every single book and focusing solely on the pronounce won’t bring any troubles.” 

“But here we are,” The raven haired girl first hesitated but in the end covered red head’s hand with hers. “Unnie, it takes so much self-control to achieve this. You’ve done good job.” 

“Thanks,” Minji finally looks up at the girl. Siyeon only now can see sadness in her eyes. “You’re the first person to praise me for that. Not even my parents. They took this for granted, you know?”

“It’s... I’m sorry for that,” Siyeon can feel how her guilt now eats her up inside. The guilt of not wanting to understand the older girl, the guilt of not forgiving her for so long. 

“It’s okay,” Minji looks away as she no longer can endure the stare of Siyeon’s big eyes. “Well now I really have a problem, don’t I? Can’t even understand a simple passage.”

“It’ll take a lot more time and efforts to fix your habit,” The raven haired girl says. “But I think we can do this if we will work harder.”

“I hope.” Minji says returning the encouraging smile and takes Siyeon’s hand in hers. The raven haired girl doesn’t back away from that, instead intertwines their hands.

The last person to enter Gahyeon’s house was Bora as the younger girl wasn’t expecting this visitor. She almost fainted when she opened her front door as if the death herself came to her doorstep. She even expected from Bora to yell at her and demand from her all the money she had.

But it didn’t happen. Instead Bora said something about Yoohyeon and tutoring so Gahyeon finally understood for what she came. After coughing awkwardly several times, Gahyeon led the visitor to her room. Right, she previously agreed to help Yoohyeon by tutoring one of her friends. 

Friends, not enemies. Because of that Gahyeon was confused but she didn’t have enough courage to ask about it. So while explaining math problems to the older girl, Gahyeon kept wondering what kind of witchcraft Yoohyeon used to get well again with captain of cheerleaders. 

“Shall we make a break?” Gahyeon asks after one and a half hour. Surprisingly, Bora didn’t make fun of her even once since the beginning of the lesson. Gahyeon had a feeling like she’s in an alternative universe.

“Yeah, I think we should.” Bora stretches her arms and back. “Oh! Sitting like this often tires me. By the way, why your house is empty? Busy parents?”

“Kind of,” Gahyeon answers shortly internally hoping that this topic will end now. “You and Yoohyeon unnie are friends?”

“Kind of,” Bora with a strange smile   
repeats other girl’s previous tone. Her sharp eyes start to skim through the room. Gahyeon heard that the popular girl of school lives pretty good so she expects the judging remark from her. But instead the older girl says. “It looks... cosy here.” 

“Thanks,” Gahyeon responds with a feeling of uneasiness and awkwardness. And these long pauses makes this situation worse. So Gahyeon to escape this atmosphere quickly says. “Time’s up. Let’s get back to the lesson.”

“Fine.” Bora groans but obliges by getting back to her seat and taking a pen between her fingers. 

“Oh, I hear something,” Bora stops writing the moment she hears some rustling sounds outside the room. “Are your parents already here?”

“That can’t be. He should come only by the night,” Gahyeon whispers while her her face turns pale. “What do I do now?”

“What are you saying?” Bora turns her head to the younger girl. First thing she notices is brunette’s scared expression and her trembling. With frowned and concerned face Bora shakes Gahyeon a little by her shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?”

Instead of giving negative response, Gahyeon just shakes her head still staring at the closed door. Tears start to form on the corners of her eyes and her lips are tightly pursed trembling a little. 

Rustling sounds turn into clear footsteps that are getting louder by every second.

“Stay here,” Bora says standing up and leaving the scared girl behind. When a person, judging by the sounds, on the side of the door is already close to them, she in hurry goes towards the door and harshly pulls it to her side revealing the new visitor. Bora’s heart drops to her stomach when she sees in front of her tall person’s silhouette that’s standing too close to her so she doesn’t recognise the visitor at first and falls backwards on the floor. “Motherfucker!”

“Jesus Christ!” Tall girl yells in response freaking out as well as the other girl. She tightly holds her chest where her heart is beating repeatedly. “Bora! Why were you standing right here?”

“Yah, how did you get here?” Bora instead asks while accusingly pointing towards her girlfriend. “And why the hell didn’t you knock?!”

“I wanted to surprise you two.” Yoohyeon defends herself and then looks behind her. “Yubin, say it too.”

“From the very beginning I told you it isn’t a good idea,” From the outside room deep feminine voice speaks up and a moment the owner of this voice comes in. She, like Yoohyeon too, was wearing school uniform which meant that they just got back from school. Honey haired girl addresses the owner of this house. “And besides, Gahyeon, you again forgot to lock the door.”

That moment everyone in the room looks at the youngest girl and how she hastily wipes her tears. As if nothing happened she smiles apolitically. Everyone, except Bora, ignores it which really strikes the oldest girl to confusion.

“Sorry, my bad.”

“Is your lesson over?” Yubin continues. 

“Yeah, almost. Thirty minutes are still left. But I guess we’re now having another break.” She answers looking with heart eyes at the older girl.

They continue talking as Bora turns her head to silver haired girl and sends a confused look. Yoohyeon notices it and silently tilts her head not understanding. Her girlfriend nods her head towards the chatting couple and asks with her eyes about what’s going on. In response Yoohyeon nods her head and answers with her eyes too informing that she’ll explain it later. Bora sighs and turns away focusing on the other two. Luckily the two girls didn’t notice their short silent conversation. 

“Then, you know what? We’ll let you finish your lesson,” Yoohyeon finally speaks up getting everyone’s attention. “Meanwhile Yubin and I will go to the store and bring some drinks.”

“Yoohyeon, what connects you and Kim Bora?” Yubin suddenly asks her friend when they finished buying drinks and now were resting on the bench outside the convenience store. Earlier the president of the school noticed that Yoohyeon bought particular kind of drink for the cheerleader girl which meant she already knew Bora well. “Is there some kind of secret or something like this keeping you two together?”

“I should’ve told you sooner about this,” Silver haired girl chuckles awkwardly. “You’re one my closest friends, Yubin-ah. So I really trust you with this one.”

“What is it?” Yubin tilts her head to her side now intrigued but also tensed as she’s expecting the worst outcome. And, unfortunately for the president, this outcome comes true.

“I’m dating Bora unnie,” Yoohyeon confesses. “We’re a couple for about half a year now. Sorry for not telling you earlier.”

Yubin doesn’t answer instantly as she feels how her whole world crumbles in a moment. She purses her lips in a tight line and clenches her hands in fists as she’s breathing slowly. Of course it doesn’t go without notice.

“Please say something,” Yoohyeon’s voice sounds hurt. “Are you angry at me for that?”

“No, of course not,” Yubin finally speaks up. Her words are still tensed but she manages to look into her friend’s eyes and smile encouragingly. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m happy for you, Yoohyeon-ah. It’s just... Bora. You hate bullies, then why did you—“

“She’s different now. I promise.” Yoohyeon hastily adds. “She realised all of her mistakes and still regrets them. In the end she’s Minji’s friend. And you know that she’s changing for better too.”

“Well, in that case,” With all her might Yubin ignores the deep ache in her chest. She takes Yoohyeon’s hands in hers and squeezes them gently. “I’m happy that you found someone to be with.”

“Thank you, Yubin-ah,” The silver haired girl says with happy smile. “I knew I could rely on you.”

“Of course. I’ll be there for you anytime.” Yubin means these words with every bit of her body. 

“And we’re done for today!” Gahyeon exclaims cheerfully dropping the pen as if it’s a microphone. Bora laughs at that antic of the younger girl feeling a little worn out. She also notices that for the first time the brunette smiles genuinely without any awkwardness. Gahyeon then involuntarily yawns. “Looks like we really worked hard.”

“Yeah, especially you. My poor brain gets most of these things really slow. So thanks to you I understood them correctly and quickly,” Bora says with warm smile and then places her palm on her shoulder. “At the lunch time come to me and I’ll buy anything you want.”

“Really?” Gahyeon awes not believing her ears. One of the most popular girls in school is buying her lunch? Totally impossible for Gahyeon.

“Yes, of course. You totally deserve it.” The captain of cheerleaders shrugs. “So there’s no need to thank me.”

“Unnie.” Gahyeon looks so touched by that. In the end Bora isn’t one of the worst people at all. 

“Seems like we finished a little earlier. So we still have time.” Bora remarks while noticing the time on her phone. Then she looks up at her tutor quite eagerly. “Gahyeon-ah, can I ask you a question?”

“Okay?”

“Do you have a crash on our cute president?”

“What?” At first Gahyeon doesn’t process the question but when she finally gets it her cheeks turn light red. “W-why you think so?”

“C’mon, it’s really obvious.” The older girl playfully pushes her while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Unnie, you misunderstood—“

“Why didn’t you still confess to her?” Bora eagerly asks her. “You’re really pretty. She’d totally reciprocate to you.”

“I-it’s just that she isn’t interested in me,” Gahyeon finally gives up and sighs understanding that Bora won’t back away. “She sees in me just a dongsaeng.” 

“Why are saying it like it’s a fact?” Bora frowns. “Yubin seems like a person who keeps everything to herself. So you might not even know!”

“But isn’t it obvious by her attitude?” Gahyeon asks a moment later receiving a confused expression. “I mean she cares about me a lot but like an unnie. That’s all. Besides I don’t want to lose our friendship.”

“It won’t be lost if you two _really_ care about each other,” Bora answers sighing. “You never know what will happen.”

“I don’t know, unnie.” Gahyeon pouts shaking her head stubbornly which kind of reminds Bora of herself. 

“Hey, guys, we’re back!” Suddenly Yoohyeon exclaims from the front door. “Are you two done?”

“Yeah, wait there, unnie. We’re coming in a minute.” Gahyeon shouts back and gets up looking for her coat. Meanwhile Bora gathers her belongings and at the end grabs her coat. By that time the younger girl already found hers and went to the others.

Bora couldn’t get that conversation and earlier incident out from her head. She even kept thinking about it when joining the others. When she was approaching them she stopped for a moment to look at the image in front of her: three close friends were talking cheerfully and livingly about something that Bora had no idea. This image made her feel like a total stranger. So instead of cheerfully joining them, she just said the next words.

“Guys, you can go now. I better not disturb you.” She is about to turn around and go but her hand is suddenly held up.

“Bora unnie,” Yoohyeon softly calls out. “You can go with us if you want.”

“Yeah, unnie,” Gahyeon speaks up too. “Join us. It’ll be more fun!”

“Well,” Bora bits her lip hesitating. Yoohyeon lightly squeezes the hold encouraging her. “Fine, if you really want me to join you...”

“Unnie, you’re as always.” Yoohyeon rolls her eyes yet doesn’t let go of her girlfriend’s hand. 

Yubin notices it but doesn’t say anything trying to focus on whatever Gahyeon is saying. 

As exams were getting closer, Minji and Siyeon made their lessons more frequent. Three lessons a week turned into five or six. Minji was really amazed by Siyeon’s will to help her out. 

In one and a half week Minji progressed a lot. Now she could even understand the contexts of the passages. And one thing left to learn: to answer all of the questions on time. It’s pretty hard to achieve but it can be done if Minji just keeps doing it over and over. As someone once said, learning slowly but firmly.

Even though Minji spends all of her free time with Siyeon, it’s still quite awkward between them. If not about the lessons and exams, they don’t talk so much at all. Minji doesn’t start conversations because she fears to seem pretty clingy and annoying.

But today somewhat differs from other days. Minji finally gains a courage to ask Siyeon to stay after lesson and not to leave as she usually does. Although the red head expects rejection, Siyeon simply agrees on that. 

They agreed to watch some movie and when Minji was grabbing popcorn from the kitchen she takes her time to cool down from the blush that’s creeping on her cheeks. She gathers her thoughts together hoping her mom wasn’t watching her weird behaviour. 

They watched mainly in silence but the fact that Siyeon was sitting beside her and watching a film with her was pretty enough for Minji. It somewhat reminds her of old times when two of them used to do this all the time. 

“You changed a lot, unnie,” Siyeon suddenly speaks up still being focused on a screen. “You used to comment every little detail and annoy Yoohyeon by that.”

“Well it didn’t change.” Minji answers honestly.

“Then why are you sitting like someone glued your mouth?”

“To not annoy you I guess.” Minji internally thanks the dim light as she feels how her cheeks are burning. “I fear that you’ll leave if I upset you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Siyeon turns to red head’s side and takes her hand into hers intertwining them without hesitation this time. She starts to lightly pinch the back of Minji’s hand. Then Siyeon continues watching. “God, let yourself loose a little. You’re too tensed.”

For Minji’s surprise, Siyeon keeps holding her hand and pinching it which makes the older girl smile.

“I’m glad you didn’t change too, Siyeon-ah.” Minji says quietly and softly, still looking at the other girl’s side profile. 

“What did you say, unnie?” Siyeon turns her head to her side.

“Nothing.” Minji chuckles lightly and continues to watch the ongoing movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s how it is for now. A little confusing I know. But I hope you liked it!  
>  Btw I changed my twitter acc so here’s my new one: @jeri_kei


	7. limit points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:bullying, graphic depiction of violence.

_Four months ago..._

_It’s been a month since Minji had enrolled into her new school and the things were going pretty well. Yesterday her coach gave her a position of a captain in volleyball team. Almost everyone respects her and wants to join the company elite kids that she gathered. Most of the guys and even some girls confessed in their feelings and wished to date her. Of course, Minji rejected all of them because she still can’t recover from her previous school and the things that happened there..._

_However there’re still people who dislike Minji very much. Most of them are outcasts who just don’t like bullies and popular kids. Even if they dislike the red head, at least they fear and avoid crossing paths with her. Almost all of the outcasts does that except for one._

_Maybe the reason why Minji chose that one freak in her class as the favourite outcast to play with was in her ability to stay fearless and pretty calm when the Kim bothered the latter. She’s the only one who can boil Minji’s blood with just the presence as the red head hates her emotionless face and gothic style. The strong and constant desire to break the freak leaded Minji all day. She just had to do it as she’d already done to all outcasts._

_Minji thought that today was a perfect day to realise her goal. It was a long recess and most of the students were in a canteen to have lunch. But today Kim gathered her friends at the backyard of school so they can catch that one freak who apparently loved to skip lunch breaks to spend her time here._

_“Hey, freak!” Minji doesn’t really remember her name and that wasn’t so important anyways. So she greets the girl by the nickname that the she gave her. “Come here!”_

_The outcast was just passing by the company of elite kids and, of course, didn’t listen and continued walking ahead. But Minji’s friends blocked her way and forced her to go towards their leader._

_“Yah, why didn’t you come when I called you?” Minji asks the girl who’s looking down and refuses to answer. So with a big smirk Kim comes closer and caresses the raven haired girls milky skin on her exposed collarbone. She can sense how the girl tenses under her touch. Her palm gets higher and stops at the necklace in form of a scalp. Minji’s smirk disappears. “I hate these kind of things. Tell me how even you like them? They’re disgusting!”_

_So the red head tears out the necklace and throws the thing away. Because of that sudden action the milky skin of the girl’s neck got red. Despite the pain she stays silent while still looking down. At that sight Kim grins. This girl is really a hard nut to crack._

_“Guys, get and throw away all of her bracelets and rings.” Minji orders her friends. Then when she backs away a bit to give space for the others she says at last. “Just looking at them is already annoys me.”_

_The two of her classmates did it even though the girl refused to give them away. The captain of volleyball team was amused by the scene before her as well as her other friends and teammates who were laughing and giggling at that. But still raven haired girl didn’t break._

_“Hey, you forgot that one on her left hand.” Minji remarks._

_One of the guys goes and tries to tear out the black silver bracelet from the girl. But surprisingly she was pretty strong and didn’t want to lose this one item. While she’s pulling the thing to herself with all of her might, the guy suddenly lets go. The girl clumsily walks back and in the end stumbles down on a bucket of cold water. Minji along with other kids lets a wholehearted laugh._

_Raven haired girl’s lower part gets soaked through with freezing water and her whole body shivers. And this long waited moment finally comes: she breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably._

_Before Minji a lot of times imagined that this moment will bring her joy and pure satisfaction. But she doesn’t feel these things in a bit as the realisation hits her hard the moment she recognises her old childhood friend in that crying girl._

_“Siyeon...” Minji lets out with a gasp._

_The guy who previously tried getting that one bracelet doesn’t seem like giving up as he walks towards raven haired girl and demands the thing again. Siyeon keeps sobbing while holding the bracelet tightly._

_“Yah, stop crying and give me that fucking thing!” He yells at her and with his pointing finger pushes her forehead._

_Seeing this gets Minji out of trance and wakes up a burning fury in her. It leads her by inertia towards them. With a quick motion of hand she pushes the guy away. He didn’t expect that at all so he lends severely on a ground._

_Everyone else with a surprise watches the scene. Even Siyeon stops crying as she looks pretty shocked by that action of the other girl._

_“Don’t you dare touching her,” Kim spits through the gritted teeth. The next words are addressed to everyone else as she looks around. “You know what? I decided that only I can make fun of her like that. So back away and go. She’s mine.”_

_As all people gathered here could clearly see that Minji wasn’t joking and was ready to throw hands at anyone who dared objecting, most of them started leaving when the school ring rang on time._

_When there were left only two of them, Minji turned around and offered her hand to Siyeon._

_“Need help?”_

_Siyeon doesn’t answer instead pushing away the given hand. She stands up by herself and starts gathering the taken accessories from the ground. Her lower part is still soaked with freezing water and it might be really cold for the girl as the blowing wind makes the situation worse. Siyeon seems pissed off but she doesn’t say anything._

_Minji just watches her not knowing what to do. She felt horrible as ever and couldn’t believe she’s been bothering the girl who gave her happy childhood memories. So instead of walking towards Siyeon and trying to apologise, Kim just walks away ashamed..._

Since then Minji realised that the world around her is not so pleasing as it seems. Over time she started doubting in her actions and started distinguishing falseness of her “friends” around her because of seeing Siyeon everyday. Since that day she recognised her childhood friend, Siyeon’s presence now effected Minji differently. Lee was like a reminder of who Kim actually is. 

Despite that, she kept bullying Siyeon but not that cruelly as before. The more she bothered her the more she hated herself for that. It didn’t feel right: throwing remarks about her appearance and making fun of her. But it had to be done for the sake of Minji’s status and her initial goal when she first came to this school.

Because the only thing that made her to keep being mean and bullying outcasts is her past bitter memories from the previous school. Every night she couldn’t sleep fully as these memories haunted her and the next morning being really pity about everything was a bit easier. 

But over time Minji managed to shut down these memories and started thinking about Siyeon instead. The constant guilt towards her childhood friend took over her and made her realise of how much messed up person she’d become. 

At that point Minji is eternally grateful to Siyeon for saving her from turning into a horrible person she almost became. The younger girl was like ray of a light in the dark. 

“...unnie, you’re not listening again!” Siyeon whines and pouts adorably.

Minji snaps out of her thoughts. Right, she’s preparing for the upcoming exams with Siyeon now.

“Sorry, Singnie. I was just wondering about something.” The older girl smiles apolitically to Siyeon who’s sitting beside her.

The raven haired girl doesn’t answer as her cheeks suddenly start turning red. 

“What?” Minji asks with worry, slightly tilting her head to Siyeon’s side. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You haven’t called me by that nickname in years,” Siyeon says shyly while her cheeks are still red. “It just caught me off guard...”

“Oh,” This time it’s Minji’s turn to blush. Nevertheless she smiles softly. “Do you want me to start calling you like this again?”

“Well, I don’t mind though,” Siyeon slowly nods head and clears her throat. “Unnie, let’s continue the lesson, please. You still have several things to finish here.”

“Okay, sorry again for zoning out.” The older girl apologises at last while scratching back of her head. 

Later when they were done with lesson and were resting in Minji’s room, the red head noticed other girl’s bruise when she was rolling up her sleeves. 

“What happened to your arm?” Minji gently pulls the other girl to herself by elbow and carefully touched the bruised spot.

“Someone accidentally pushed me,” Siyeon shrugs avoiding eye contact. “It’s not big of a deal.”

“Accidentally or with intension?” The red head keeps probing.

“I already said that it’s not so important,” Siyeon tears out her arm away and hides a bruise with her sleeve. Minji notices that she keeps playing with the collar of her sleeve. “Besides I got used to that kind of treatment in school.”

“Siyeon—“

“What do you want me to say, unnie? That I’ll be more careful next time?” Siyeon asks with annoyance. “They won’t leave me alone that easily.”

“Then try to fight back,” Minji says. “Most of them are actually scared of you.”

“Yeah, they think I’m somewhat a server of a satan and that’s why they hate me.” The younger girl sighs. “I don’t know, unnie. Trying to fighting back will get me into more trouble.”

“In that case let me be on your side,” Minji says with hope in her eyes and takes her hand in hers squeezing it encouragingly. “Tell me who did this to you and I’ll take care of things myself.”

“Unnie, don’t get involved,” Siyeon frowns. “I don’t want you to get expelled because of me. Remember what happened last time?”

“But, Siyeon—“

“Please, don’t rescue it for me. Rather worry about yourself. And let’s just bear with everything until we graduate,” Siyeon interlaces their hands out of habit. “Okay?”

“Fine.” Minji sighs nodding her head. 

Sometimes Gahyeon wonders why she has all things like this in her life. It’s a pure luck to have this unfortunate fate. 

Usually she’s that one kid who walks around cheerfully and also has surprisingly great grades. She especially loves how Yubin calls her happy vitamin of their school. It makes her to be more smiley and close her eyes on all the problems in her life. She really tries to ignore the fact that she’s the outcast of school who gets bullied almost everyday. She tries ignore her father who drinks all the time and has the debts that can’t be payed off in one lifetime. She ignores the fact that the person she loves so much is in love with someone else. 

But she still smiles widely despite these problems and, unfortunately, they often get to her themselves so she can’t even escape. Like now, when she wanted to go back home after lessons but was harshly pushed against the lockers in the dark corners of school where no one could safe her. 

“Heard you’re being transferred into our class because of your smartass. Don’t you think it’s too early for you?” Sooyoung who recently became a “leader” of bully kids says with dark smirk. “Honestly, I can’t stand nerds like you.” 

Gahyeon was particularly circled by cheerleader and other bully girls. Tips of her toes were hanging and barely reaching the floor as Sooyoung was holding the tiny girl by collars of her school inform and pinning her firmly against the lockers. With every second passing breathing for Gahyeon was getting harder. She was desperately trying to hold on something but it was futile. Tears were already flowing on her red cheeks. She just wished them to end these humiliation quickly and leave her alone.

“Pfft, look at her face guys! She looks stupid!” One of the girl says pointing at the poor girl. Most of the bullies agree on that and laugh too. 

“Check her bag,” Then Sooyoung orders to one of them, still holding Gahyeon in place. When she gets informed about that Gahyeon has no money, she darkly scoffs. “Your alcoholic dad again spent all the money on his drinks? I guess because of that he doesn’t even care about you being treated like that—“

“Hey!” Suddenly a voice from afar interrupts them. “Leave her alone, you assholes!”

When the owner of this voice comes closer, Gahyeon recognises one of Yoohyeon’s friends Siyeon.

“Look who came,” Sooyoung sounds rather amused by the turn of events. She lets go of Gahyeon letting her fall on the floor. “You can go now, nerd.”

Gahyeon looks with hesitation at the girl who’s rescuing it for her. Leaving just like that doesn’t feel right. So she still stays in place not knowing what to do.

“Why are you still here?” Sooyoung starts sounding annoyed. “Didn’t I clearly said to get out?”

So Gahyeon in hurry gathers her belongings and leaves passing by the raven haired girl and not daring to look at her. 

Several girls cease Siyeon and drag her to their leader.

“So, tell me how the hell you got Minji to your side?” Sooyoung asks bending down a little to look right in the her eyes. “I just don’t get it. What did she find in you so special?”

“Well I don’t see anything special in you too,” Siyeon answers with cold tone. “Except your ability of being extremely bitchy to everyone you see.”

“Shut up, freak!” Sooyoung suddenly shouts and slaps Siyeon hard ripping her lower lip with her ring. The blood immediately flows from the fresh wound. “You’ll end up in hell, you know that? Your parents and everyone you love will go there with you—“

The bully girl can’t finish as Siyeon quickly slips her hand out of grip and punches her right in the face. She can’t do it again as she’s held up by other girls.

“Don’t you dare insulting my parents!” Siyeon shouts at her. 

“Shit, you broke my lip!” Sooyoung yells in response and signals her friends to bent down the girl. Then she takes Siyeon by her hair and pulls them hard to herself.

“Apologies to me, you bitch! Say you’re sorry or you’ll regret everything you’ve done to me!” Sooyoung yells and shakes girl’s head by gripping her hair. “Why aren’t you screaming now?!”

“Guys!” Someone from the back says. “We have to go now! I heard the principal is coming over here!”

“Shit!” Sooyoung curses and lets go of the poor girl. Then before running away with others she says to Siyeon. “We’re not finished.”

Siyeon sighs with relief when she’s left alone. She sits down leaning on the lockers because her head still spins from the shakes that she got. Slow and deep exhales escape from her broken lips whiles she closes her eyes. At least Siyeon is glad she didn’t broke down and cried before them. Her right hand which punched previously the bully girl hurts a little.

“Hey,” Suddenly she hears someone barely audibly calling her. Siyeon slowly opens her eyes and sees in front of her the girl who she defended earlier. “Are you alright?”

“Kind of,” Siyeon answers and tries to smile instantly regretting it as her wound stings terribly. The dripping drops of blood already reaches her chin. “Do you have napkins or something like it?”

“Of course. Just one second,” Gahyeon spends a little longer time finding napkins as the things in her bag weren’t in correct place. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Siyeon says and wipes the blood at the end trying to stop the flow from the wound. 

“You...um...Yoohyeon’s friend, right?” Gahyeon asks feeling awkward. “I’m her friend too.”

“Yeah, now I get from where I’ve seen you before. You’re Gahyeon, right? Yoohyeon told me a few things about you.” As a conformation to her words Gahyeon nods. Meanwhile Siyeon finally manages to stop the flow of blood. The surroundings of this wound were really swollen which meant the bruise will appear later. Then Siyeon offers her hand to the younger girl and introduces herself. “I’m Lee Siyeon. Nice finally meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too and thank you for saving me, unnie,” Gahyeon accepts the handshake and smiles gently. “Really, you even rescued yourself for that. I’m still guilty because of it.”

“Don’t be. Any other sane person would do the same,” Siyeon answer while trying to get up. When she succeeds she lifts her bag from the floor and turns to the brunette. “Do you know the green park near the Lotte mart? Let’s take a walk there.”

“But, unnie, what if they’ll be there?” Gahyeon hesitates.

“Don’t worry. I know a way to go there not crossing the Lotte mart. So it’ll be alright.” Siyeon reassures her by smiling encouragingly even though it was painful to do it. “So shall we go?”

The next morning Siyeon came late in mask telling the literature teacher that she got sick. It was all good until their teacher demanded to take off the mask so she could retell the given story. The teacher, an old man who’s already in his fifties, was strict even with the students who had excellent grades.

Siyeon perfectly knew that fact so she obeyed and slowly took off her mask looking down. Her lower lip was widely ripped in two. Additionally the dried blood and a big purple bruise around lower lip made overall sight of the damaged mouth to look terrifying and painful.

Lee could perfectly hear her classmates’ gasps and whispers. But she didn’t care what everyone thought about her except for one person’s opinion. The very reason why she wanted to hide this wound was in her fear of how Minji could react at that.

“Siyeon, did you get in a fight?” She just nods confirming the fact. “Did you go to the school nurse today?”

“I didn’t have time.” She answers honestly still looking down physically sensing one particular stare on her back.

“Well, then you should go to the school nurse. You can skip this lesson,” The teacher says. “Now hurry up and go.”

“Thank you, teacher.” She says with calm voice and leaves the class. She sighs with relief and keeps walking until suddenly someone from behind stops and pins her against a wall of the hallway. A gasp of surprise escapes from her mouth but instantly dies out when she meets up with familiar worried eyes. 

“Unnie...” Siyeon says but immediately shuts down when Minji carefully caresses the wound with her big finger. Lee notices the brows of the other girl are frowned and her mouth is tightly pursed. Siyeon can also feel how her body firmly pressed against the wall so she can’t even move. 

“Who?” Kim simply asks her finally looking up. She slides her hand at the back of Siyeon’s neck pulling the girl closer. Siyeon clearly can feel red head’s uneven breath on her lips. “Please, tell me who did this to you. I’ll just talk to that person.”

“And you think I’ll believe you like that?” Siyeon chuckles nervously. “I already said not to defend me. Why are still trying to make a hero from yourself?”

“Siyeon, I just want you to protect you because I...” Minji doesn’t end her sentence as she’s somehow struggling to do it. Then after a moment a sudden realisation hits her. So she pulls away from the younger girl and before leaving says at last. “If you’re not willing to tell, I’ll find it out myself.”

“Oh, hey unnie!”

“Are your lessons already over, unnie?”

Some of the cheerleaders greet Minji as she enters the locker room. But she doesn’t answer as she’s heading straight towards particular person who’s changing at the end of the room. In a blink of an eye she pushes Sooyoung into the near toilet a moment later locking up the room so that no one could interfere. 

“Minji!” She can hear how Bora yells and starts knocking at the door. “What in the hell you’re doing? Open the door!”

“Bora, give us some privacy,” Minji says with curt voice pinning down the girl against a wall. “I need to talk to her a little.”

“About what, Minji? Look I’m serious now. Open the fucking door! God, you’re so troublesome!”

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Minji asks the girl looking down at her with fierce eyes. When Sooyoung doesn’t answer she notices a bruise on her cheek under tons of makeup and broken lower lip. “Of course, it’s you. Who else?”

“And what you gonna do now?” Sooyoung asks her with challenge tilting her head.

“Listen here,” Minji points her finger towards Sooyoung’s face and with the other hand pulls the girl closer by collar of her shirt. “I know it was you who read my file about what I have done last year. So if you touch even single lock of Siyeon‘s hair one more time, I swear to god I won’t hesitate to do _that_ again. And keep in mind that I won’t be afraid to be expelled in a bit to do that. So do not test me, Sooyoung. Get it?”

Sooyoung doesn’t answer instantly as she gulps and closes her eyes for a moment.

“I asked you a question. Did you get it?” Minji asks again more loudly now.

“Y-yeah, I got it.” The girl answers clearing her throat. 

“Good.” Kim spits through gritted teeth and pulls away. She exits the room and leaves the girl behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Sooyoung is purely fictional character and not any idol or real person :D  
> my twitter: @jeri_kei


	8. smell of rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, long time no see, reader! hope you’re doing fine :)  
> also i have great news: i got into my dream university!! so yeah ive been busy with this one for a while

“...you still have _this_?” Yoohyeon asks with surprise when she pulls out battered colouring book from one of the Siyeon’s old boxes. The two of them were sorting older girl’s things because they were taking too much space in her room. “You definitely don’t use it. Then why do you still keep it?”

“Memories.” Siyeon shortly answers and takes the colouring book out of other girl’s hands and settles down beside her. A nostalgic smile plays on her still injured lips while her eyes look at the clumsy drawings and writings that rather look like a messy scratching. She points at them. “Just look at this one.”

“When I grow up I will have a car and my own luxury house,” Yoohyeon reads slowly as she’s a bit struggling with recognising the writing. She lets out a snicker. “I bet that was Minji’s writing.”

“No, that’s yours.” Siyeon retorts chuckling lightly. “Remember when you used to complain about living with Jiu all the time? The very reason why you wrote this.”

“Well, I guess you’re right, unnie,” Yoohyeon giggles. “It was pretty annoying you know.”

“If I didn’t remember this, honestly, I wouldn’t distinguish your writing from Minji’s. They’re really similar,” Fingertips of the older girl touch jagged over time paper. Her motion is quite pensive. “You know the first time I met you two, I thought to myself you were twins. The first several days I confused your names a lot.”

“Geez, unnie, we’re not so similar. At least not now.” Yoohyeon rolls her eyes.

“And I miss those times when I was taller than you.” Siyeon shows her tongue and laughs afterwards the moment she sees her friend flustered. “You were like a tale that was glued to my ass.”

“Ugh, you’re such a pain in the neck sometimes!” Yoohyeon whines and stands up walking towards the messy boxes. “I’m not doing this anymore. Come over here and help me, Siyeon unnie!” 

“Fine-fine!” Siyeon follows the action of the younger girl and then continues sorting. 

After some time, when they’ve already sorted all of the boxes and now were cleaning the rest of the things, Siyeon hears her friend suddenly asking:

“By the way, how did your parents react to that incident? I previously saw Mr. Lee, but he seemed a bit off, you know.”

For a short moment raven haired girl stops gathering stuff from the floor to think of a proper answer. When Siyeon finally collects her thoughts, she looks up at Yoohyeon.

“Well, for a long time I haven’t seen them _that_ pissed off. Of course, they just couldn’t let this go that easily and at the next day principal called Sooyoung’s parents. The real mess was there. In the end it was decided for Sooyoung to get temporarily expelled from lessons. Surprisingly, I didn’t get any punishment.” At the end of her speech Siyeon shrugs.

“I’m glad she got what she deserved,” Yoohyeon says with small smile. “What about your wound? Is it gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, yesterday evening I went to the local hospital and they said I won’t have any scars afterwards,” Siyeon answers, continuing to collect the last things on the floor. “It still stings a little bit but that’s all.”

“It’s a good sign then.” Yoohyeon shakes her head looking at her friend’s back. 

“But you know what?” Suddenly the older girl asks and turns around to meet Yoohyeon’s eyes. Her brows are pulled together into frown showing apparent confusion in Siyeon’s eyes. “When my and Sooyoung’s parents were arguing in principal’s cabinet I noticed one odd thing: the whole time Sooyoung was really quiet. She didn’t argue, she barely reacted even though I sensed her obvious irritation towards me.”

“This is really weird,” Yoohyeon hums with agreement. “She’s not type of person to just sit and bear an argument.” 

“I know, right? It’s like she’s been replaced with someone totally different!” Siyeon exclaims.

“Maybe something happened that effected her behaviour that much,” Younger girl’s suggestion makes Siyeon to stop talking as she realises. “What? Unnie, why are looking like that?”

“I think... it’s because of Minji.”

“What? What do you mean it’s because of Minji?” This time Yoohyeon frowns. 

“When she saw my wound she got really mad. But I didn’t tell who did this. I guess she figured out it herself. What do you think she could do to Sooyoung so that she stayed so silent? She seemed fine except that one bruise that I left.”

“Ugh, why does she always get into unnecessary trouble?” Yoohyeon groans. “She knows that she shouldn’t do anything stupid but she anyway does it. Sometimes I hate being her cousin and in addition her freaking babysitter. But you know what? I’ll just be calm and close my eyes on this topic.”

“Yoohyeon—“

“No, let her decide what to do with her life,” Yoohyeon sighs and puts last empty box on top of other ones. Then she takes a handkerchief from the pocket of her pants and swipes barely visible drops of sweat from her forehead. After that she quickly changes previous topic by exclaiming. “Whew! We’ve done a good job here unnie.”

“Thanks for helping to clean up here, Yoohyeon-ah,” Siyeon goes along with the flow as she sensed that the other girl didn’t want to talk about a certain person. “Next time we go to the mart, I’ll buy you your favourite energetic drink. But don’t get too loose. I’m still against them!”

“Yeah, I got it,” Yoohyeon pouts back, as she sits down on the closest desk and pulls out her school books so she could do her homework. It was late so she decided to stay for a night at older girl’s home. Perhaps it’s a casual thing to do for two of them after all these years of friendship between them. “Honestly why don’t you like them? It’s almost the same coffee that you drink four times a day.”

“Yah! I don’t drink that much coffee, you liar!” Siyeon retorts finally sitting down and resting on her bed.

“I bet you’ll be the first one to die from overdose of caffein—“ The younger girl keeps murmuring under her breath but suddenly gets hit with a flying pillow from back as her childhood friend was clearly hearing her. 

“That’s all, I changed my mind. I won’t buy you anything.” Siyeon says with fake hurt tone.

“But, unnie—“ The other girl starts whining as she approaches the other girl.

“What are you saying, Yoohyeon-ah?! I can’t hear you!” Siyeon covers her ears and pretends to be not hearing Yoohyeon’s whining. “Please, speak louder!”

They spend all evening like that: fighting with pillows, after that talking about casual things, occasionally laughing until they got tired and decided to finally go to sleep...

“...come back here, you little brat!” A seemingly drunk and furious man calls after the girl who just ran out of the flat. When he doesn’t receive any reaction from the girl who’s walking away in rush as she’s clearly ignoring his yells, the man continues shouting with his slurring drunken speech. “Gahyeon, you were always like your fucking mother! And I’m sure you’ll live an unfortunate fucked up life as she did! You hear me—” 

Gahyeon was clearly hearing her father but she wasn’t listening. Those words full of poison and rum of the man don’t help the poor girl anyhow but instead making her feel worse. So she thought it was pointless to even listen to what was he saying. 

When she turns a corner, shouts start fading and alleviating which somehow calms Gahyeon. However fresh memories of the recent heated argument with her father still hang heavily in her heart, and repeating themselves in her mind over and over again. Mainly because of that she doesn’t notice how she absentmindedly walks down the familiar road. When she finally gets to one of the houses in the decent neighbourhood, she stands in front of the front door and stays like this under a heavy rain for a while, contemplating if she really need to knock and bother her friend. She didn’t want to bring her problems to other people but she didn’t have any choice. She really needed help.

Gahyeon doesn’t have time to fully decide as the front door opens and reveals painfully familiar face. Her heart shrinks at the sight of her.

“Gahyeon, what are you doing here?” Honey haired girl asks the visitor. Seemingly she was going to the groceries as she was holding several plastic bags in her right hand.

“I...I just wanted to see you, Yoobin unnie,” At the last words Gahyeon can’t handle herself from crying. “And sorry—“

“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Yoobin gets closer and engulfs the younger girl in a warm hug while gently patting her fragile back. She guesses the situation right away. “It’s okay, you can stay tonight with me. My parents won’t mind at all. They’ll understand.”

“Thank you...unnie,” Gahyeon sniffs hiding her face into the crook of her neck. “I’m so glad... that I have you.”

“Let’s get you inside, alright? You’re soaked through and trembling.”

After the bell rang indicating that the lunch time started, many students in the class left to the cafeteria. Except Siyeon prefers to stay in the class and eat her prepared lunch in calming peace and quietness.

“Hey,” Suddenly Siyeon hears familiar voice above her and sees two hands touching the ends of her desk. For a second raven haired girl gets lost at the sight of the long, delicate fingers and the visible veins on them, but she quickly averts her eyes at the owner. Minji smiles at her brightly. “How are you?”

“Uhh.. it’s good,” Siyeon clears her throat and greets the older girl. “Haven’t seen you for a while, unnie.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy with training for the upcoming match,” From the look that’s Minji is giving her, Siyeon still feels herself so small. “Next two days we’re having a rest. So I thought we could continue our lessons for this time-being? Of course, if you still want to.”

“Um, yeah! We should definitely continue our preparations for the exams,” Siyeon agrees nodding her head. “As usual at your place?”

“You know, recently I saw one nice place outdoors. It’s in the green park.”

“Of course, we can study there.” After saying this Siyeon with the help of chopsticks takes some rice from her lunchbox. The moment she properly chews on the food she swallows and then continues talking. “I even heard that changing your study environment boosts up your productivity.”

“Cool, then,” Minji smiles happily. She takes a chair behind her and places it backwards then settling on it. With a adorable grin on her face she rests her head on her arms and stares at the younger girl. “Do you mind if I sit here for a while with you?”

“Um yeah, why not. By the way did you eat?” Siyeon quirks brow at the red head.

“I had my lunch just now.” Minji chuckles softly.

“I see.” Siyeon answers while nodding and swallowing the food.

They chit-chat for awhile like this. Even if Siyeon is not used to have lunch with someone, she quickly gets comfortable around the older girl. Talking with Minji is somehow calming to Siyeon. Half year ago she wouldn’t even guessed that chatting about nothing at all with Minji would be that easy. 

Maybe because of that Siyeon doesn’t notice a bit of a food on her mouth. She keeps talking but one moment she gets silenced as Minji suddenly gets too close to her.

“Siyeon,” Minji softly says her name. At that very moment Siyeon feels other girl’s breath on her lips and the way her heart is making flips in her chest. She stays still not knowing what to do. Minji gently touches the corner of her mouth. At some point the raven haired girl has a crazy feeling that the other girl is going to do some reckless things but it’s all melts down when Minji pulls away. That unexpected move leaves Siyeon embarrassed and flustered. Her heart still beats faster than usual. She looks up at the red head receiving an innocent smile from her. “You had rice on your mouth.”

“Thanks for removing it,” Siyeon clears her throat and internally prays the heat on both of her cheeks will cool down sooner. “But you should’ve just told me, you know.”

“I prefer this way,” Minji grins playfully and licks bits of a rice from her thumb. She lets a content hum. “That’s pretty tasty and yummy! Did you make this?”

“Yeah...” Siyeon lets out with raspy voice as she feels her throat getting dry again. Her hand clumsily takes out a bottle of water from her bag then succeeds to open it for the third time.

As the raven haired girl is drinking water, Minji focuses on her mouth. At the sight of the ugly wound that’s healing little by little her playful grin disappears turning into a sad expression.

“I’m sorry that happened to you....I really hope there won’t be any scars left.”

“As I’ve been told, there won’t,” Siyeon answers with pensive expression while rolling a bottle cap back. “Besides I’m used to it. You know all that stuff with bullies.”

“Sorry about that one too.” Minji says with the tone full of guilt lowering her head. Her posture subconsciously becomes stooped.

“I’m not blaming you, Minji unnie,” Siyeon’s palm covers older girl’s one. “You already admitted your mistake and I forgave you for that. Though it wasn’t that easy for me but I did it, alright?”

“Yes, but the others—“ Minji instantly gets cut off as Siyeon squeezes her hand.

“Unnie, we can’t do anything about the others.” Younger girl shrugs. “Most of the times people just don’t learn. Perhaps it’ll be over soon as we will finally graduate.”

“I guess you’re right...” Minji nods sighing and agreeing with Siyeon. But deep down while looking at the piercing eyes before her, Minji feels the presence of the strong urge to protect Siyeon and not to let anyone do anything to this girl. So she lies as she just can’t agree with being silent and not doing anything. “You’re right, Siyeon-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i try to update as soon as possible but i wont promise cause well idk inspiration somehow doesn’t come to me that often these days


	9. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday to kind and loud sunshine of our lives and also best main dancer-choreographer, Kim Bora! Hope she’ll be with us, insomnias, for a long time so our boring days would be full of joy and loudness!! I love her so much🥺🥳🌹

“So it happened again?”

Yoohyeon asks her classmate as they are standing at the corner of the school canteen and looking at the direction of their friend, Gahyeon who’s apparently chatting with Bora. The older girl, as she promised earlier, is buying her lunch. 

“Yes,” Yoobin nods and confirms Yoohyeon’s concerns. “Her father got drunk again and they argued. A lot.”

“Gosh,” Yoohyeon sighs feeling bitter dismay for Gahyeon. “That’s...terrible.”

“I know. I’m really sorry that she’s going through all of this shitty situation,” Yoobin agrees with tightly pursed lips. Yoohyeon instantly looks with surprise at the honey haired girl’s side profile noticing how tensed she is. Yoobin looks like she’s ready to fight someone. “I just can’t believe that someone can ruin his daughter’s life like this. She hasn’t even started living it properly.”

“So, um, yesterday she came to you, right?” Yoohyeon switches to the other topic with apprehension. She can’t help but to scratch her neck nervously. 

“Yeah,” Yoobin spares a quick glance at Yoohyeon and then keeps watching the brunette girl. “Somehow she reached my house despite yesterday’s heavy rain and cold. But I’m glad she didn’t catch any cold afterwards. Mother was bewildered at first but father understood and calmed her down. So in the end they let her stay up for a night. Father even gave permission for Gahyeon to live temporarily in our house. I don’t know about mother but I guess she will understand as well later.”

“Well, that’s at least good!” Yoohyeon exclaims feeling a bit relieved. “Now we don’t have to worry where she has to live for a time. For a starter it’s good.”

“I’m too glad that she’ll feel a little bit safer now.” Yoobin turns to her friend with concerned eyes. “But sooner or later her father will demand for Gahyeon to return. What we gonna do if that comes up?”

“I...don’t know...” Yoohyeon answers with honesty feeling an uneasiness again. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Bora asks after she noticed suspiciously silent behaviour of the younger girl. 

“What?” Gahyeon snaps out of her thoughts blinking repeatedly with surprised expression.

“Are you feeling alright?” There’s an apparent worry in Bora’s tone so Gahyeon’s still looking confused. She just can’t believe one of the most mean girls cares if she’s feeling well. The older girl gives a remark. “You’ve been dozing off.”

“I, umm, I was just thinking about nightmare that I had last night,” Gahyeon awkwardly laughs looking around. “Spiders and all that horrible stuff.” 

“I see...” Seemingly Bora isn’t fully convinced with the answer that Gahyeon gave her. She wants to probe a little bit more but second later gets interrupted as the younger girl asks out off topic question. 

“What you gonna eat?” The words are let out too quickly that they sound mixed up. Nevertheless Bora gets her. 

Besides, the worker behind the counter is waiting impatiently for the girls to choose their lunch already. It even seemed to Bora that she was hearing repeated tapping of the foot. Nevertheless she chose not to react to it. 

“Well, I’ll have...” Words are prolonged as she’s thinking deeply about the food that’s she’s going to eat. As the school pays quite of an attention to the sport students, in canteen there’re many specific kinds of food and additionally some meal replacements are provided by the institute. So it’s one of the main reasons why Gahyeon usually doesn’t buy meals due to their expense and Bora can’t easily choose a lunch for herself. Also considering the fact that she’s extra picky person. But the moment her eyes land on one particular type of food, specifically low-calorie beef stir-fry. “...this one with some kimchi, please! Gahyeon, what do you want to eat?”

“Um, I’ll have simple soup and rice with regular banchan.” Gahyeon answers biting her lip out of uneasiness as some of the other students are eyeing her. 

As they were receiving their meals one of elite kids silently approaches them a moment later taking away bar of chocolate from Gahyeon’s tray. A girl laughs off making her peers giggle as well and expecting the same reaction from Bora. But she was wrong.

“Yah! Have you lost your fear?” Bora calls a girl with a bar in her hand. She looks surprised by her captain’s unexpected response. “Yes, I’m talking to you, fluffy hair. Why did you take that chocolate without any permission from my friend? Give it back now!”

Almost every student is watching them with interest. Even Yoohyeon and Yoobin turns to the direction of Bora. 

“Huh, pretty unexpected from her,” Yoobin comments to her friend. “I thought she’d do otherwise...”

Yoohyeon renders pretty offended by Yoobin’s words. 

“You know, I already told you about her will to change and now,” Silver haired girl turns her head and watches her girlfriend proudly. “Just look at her. She’s keeping her promise. And I know it isn’t easy for you to trust people right away, Yoobin-ah, but Bora is really a reliable person.”

The time they were talking a cheerleader girl returns the bar of chocolate to Gahyeon and starts leaving with embarrassment blush on her face. 

“We’ll talk about this later at the trainings!” Bora tells at last to her teammate with frown on her face. “Tch, these days they’re really out of control.”

“Unnie, I think I should go,” Gahyeon says to the older girl. “Thanks for the lunch. But you really shouldn’t have to.”

“Let’s say I’m just paying off a debt,” Bora says with a smile. “And you’re gonna lunch with...”

“Yoohyeon and Yoobin unnies,” Gahyeon nods finishing her sentence. She tilts her head towards her friends. “Wanna join us?”

“Sorry I can’t. My teammates are waiting,” Bora declines the offer with honest dismay. With a corner of her eye she looks at the direction of her girlfriend and sees Yoohyeon laughing at the jokes of the school president beside her. Bora bites her bottom lip: she misses her clumsy dork. The last time they talked was nearly a week ago because she’s been really busy with preparations for the upcoming match and Yoohyeon didn’t want to disturb. So the more time went by the more Bora realised she wants to talk to Yoohyeon as soon as possible. “But can you send my message to her?”

“To Yoohyeon unnie?” Gahyeon asks cluelessly and after Bora’s confirming nod asks. “What message?”

“Tell her I miss her cheesy ass jokes.” While saying these words Bora involuntarily smiles. 

“Wow, I wouldn’t guess you two became close friends.” Gahyeon awes with pure surprise on her face.

“Yeah, close friends.” Bora restrains herself from giggling and it works well for her. 

“Okey-dokey. I’ll tell her that.” Gahyeon salutes her while holding her trey with the other hand: Bora wonders how in the world can she do that.

So when Gahyeon settles down beside Yoobin, she right away does the promised thing with casual tone.

“By the way, unnie, Bora said she misses your cheesy ass jokes.” 

Yoohyeon’s reaction to this is pretty exaggerated as she thought that Gahyeon already knew about her and Bora. She chokes on a juice that she previously was drinking. At her unluckiness, the liquid makes its way even to her nose. 

“Geez, that’s so gross, unnie.” Gahyeon comments while chewing on her food.

Yoobin just sighs and shakes her head at the unfortunate sight.

After Yoohyeon wipes her mouth and coughing several times, she asks a question.

“So you know about us—“

“I’m pretty surprised on how quickly you two became friends,” Gahyeon says at the same time as Yoohyeon with a smile but then stops. “Sorry, unnie, you go first.”

Now before going on talking Yoohyeon quickly exchanges gazes with Yoobin. Silver haired girl can clearly read a disapproval on Yoobin’s face. At that she just rolls her eyes because the school president often disapproves most of her actions so it was nothing special here.

“It’s just we got really close lately after that one argument we had,” Yoohyeon notices the sigh that Yoobin lets out. Nevertheless she just ignores it. “You know sometimes things like that happen.”

“I guess so,” Gahyeon says with simple shrug. “But, you know what happened to me today? It was in the morning...”

_6 month ago..._

_When Yoohyeon was opening the door to her room, she was hoping to get some rest on her bed as the dinner with her relatives was making her worn out. Especially questions about her future life like marriage and the occupation she’s planning to have. Her aunt was just as annoying as her mother. The only thing that saved her is her elder brother who just enjoys bragging about himself and the achievements that he got. Perhaps Yoohyeon barely could call them achievements as she didn’t like what her brother did. Going to the clubs and being a part-time DJ there didn’t seem like a thing to brag about, especially when Yoohyeon knew the actual reason behind that. Her brother was a sly playboy who only thought about “girls”. Sometimes it got to that point where Yoohyeon started worrying about her brother..._

_Another thing that was bothering her is her cousin, Minji. Yoohyeon haven’t seen her in person since the day the older girl’s family moved in to another house. So in long period of time the red head really changed starting from her looks and behaviour. Of course, because of the things that Minji went through she literally became a total different person. A loving and caring elder sister that looked after little Yoohyeon is now a delinquent stranger who enjoys bothering other weaker ones for her own amusement._

_Yoohyeon haven’t seen her since the time she was eleven years old but she heard of her enough to know she’s become a terrible person. Addition to this, her cousin started studying in her school which will definitely make her school life a lot harder to pass._

_Silver haired girl really hoped to rest on her bed from all these problems but when she opened the door she was met with Minji sitting on her bed in her room and watching the outside world through the open window. Particularly because of it the temperature in the room got notably decreased and chill._

_Hearing interrupting sounds the older girl turns to the source and when she sees her relative, Minji casually greets her with too cheeky smile. “Hey, cousin.”_

_“What are you doing here?” Yoohyeon shuts her door and walks towards the girl whispering in irritated tone. “You can’t be here. It’s my room!”_

_“Come on, Yooh, why is your greeting is so cold? Didn’t you miss me?” Minji pouts leaning on windowsill. “We haven’t seen each other in years!”_

_“Yes, it’s nice to see you again,” Yoohyeon answers dryly standing in front of her and locking her arms on her chest. “Now please get out.”_

_“Why are you being so rude?”_

_“Why are you pretending nothing happened at all so you can talk like that?” Instead of an answer there’s a stark question._

_“I’m not feeling well. I needed some space from them.” Minji answers with honesty and looks away to the window. “I feel out of sorts.”_

_“Really? Or maybe it’s because you’re feeling guilty of almost turning my brother into a cripple a year ago!” Yoohyeon raises her voice and grits her shaking fits hard. Her skin under her nails turns white. “You still didn’t apologise for that one.”_

_“I won’t.” Minji shortly answers._

_“Why? Tell me why, Minji.”_

_“Why don’t you ask your dear brother instead?” Finally her cousin stands up from her seat and enters her personal space looking with challenge in the eye. “Your dear loving brother who never cared and never looked after you while I always did?”_

_“You really have something wrong with your head.” Yoohyeon snickers with disgusted expression._

_“So it’s me, and not him?” On the other hand, the Minji’s eyes turn dark shade showing she’s not joking anymore._

_“You assaulted him with no reason at all—” Yoohyeon wants to remind but gets instantly cut._

_“As I said, ask him.” Minji presses on her every word. “But I doubt he’ll tell you the actual truth.”_

_“Get out of my room, Minji.” Yoohyeon spits through gritted teeth looking intensely too._

_“It’s Minji unnie. Remember?”_

_“Leave. Now.”_

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Minji ironically asks while sitting on edge of a working desk in Yoohyeon’s room and watching how she slides her palm on the smooth wood. “The last time I was here, you were ready to kill me right on the same spot.”

“Don’t exaggerate, unnie. I wasn’t that angry back then,” Yoohyeon retorts while solving some equations on her notebook while sitting on her desk. She looks at her cousin with confused look. “Besides it was me who felt kinda threatened by you. Even if we’re on good terms now, you’re still delinquent for me.”

“Hey, this delinquent helped you to find a girlfriend,” Minji slightly smacks girl’s arm. “I bet you’re hella grateful to me every time you feel happy beside Bora.”

“I-it’s not like that at all!” Yoohyeon feels how the embarrassment creeps out her cheeks in red shades. “It’s—“

“Don’t lie, Yooh. I know when you’re in love. I saw you grow up, remember?” Minji giggles and stands up from her spot making her way to the window. She places her hands on the both sides of the windowsill and watches passing by strangers in the street. “Back then I told you to ask him about what happened. Have you done it?”

“Yes, but you were right. He didn’t tell me anything,” Yoohyeon answers. “I still want to know the truth, unnie.”

Minji doesn’t answer for quite of a time as she’s contemplating if she should tell the incident or not. But the moment the excerpt from the past starts playing in her mind, she tightly closes her eyes and starts feeling uneasiness in her chest: she’s not ready yet.

“Are you alright?” Yoohyeon asks with concerned tone. “Minji—“

“I’m fine, but I can’t tell you yet. I j-just...can’t.”

“I won’t pressure you to do it,” Yoohyeon approaches the red head and pats her back lightly. “Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Yooh...”

“Now let’s get you home. It’s already late.”

“Yeah, that would be good...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw did you watch mv teaser and highlight medley?? What’s your favourite song from the medley? im soo excited for cb!! This era pls vote as much as you can so we could get them first win!!!


	10. push and pull[M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: depiction of sexual activity between two minors!! If you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of things, do not read.
> 
> So, the rating for this fic is starting to show itself.

“...I don’t get why you still didn’t ask her out, hyung?”

While trying to hang large banner’s left side on the wall of the school gym Yoohyeon has to listen to the meaningless conversation of two guys from football team that are sitting near her at the edge of the bleachers. Besides the struggle to firmly tie the nylon rope to the grommet of the heavy banner she has to cope with the annoying noises coming from the players that are making her last bits of sane patience to float away. It would be all fine for the vice president if the topic wasn’t related to her girlfriend that’s training in the middle of the gym with other cheerleaders. Even though she’s focused on the knot in her hands, she can feel how these football players obviously checking Bora out.

“I guess I really should” The other guy answers and exclaims. “...like, damn, look at her plump ass!”

This was the moment she couldn’t restrain herself from letting go of the heavy banner so that the thing would land onto the football players. It didn’t hit them hard, but it surely made them spill the soda they were holding. Yoohyeon giggles at the groans beneath the banner. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Then Yoohyeon says with fake apologetic tone. “It just slipped out of my hand! Are you okay?”

“You should’ve hold it tighter then!” The one who provoked Yoohyeon says after getting out of the banner. His upper clothes were soaked through with sticky liquid. “Come here, you nerd!” 

“Hyung, let her be. She already said it was an accident,” His friend tries to calm him down. “Let’s go. Seonghwa will kill us, if we’re late.”

“Tch,” He spares an angry glare at the girl. In return Yoohyeon keeps looking at him with challenge too. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

After they left, Yoohyeon finishes her initial task successfully hanging the banner on the wall. Luckily it wasn’t soaked with soda, otherwise Yubin would definitely lecture her for this.

To get some rest from preparing the school gym for the upcoming match, Yoohyeon settles on the first lowest row of bleachers with a plastic bottle of water in her hand. After sipping from it and rolling its cap on the place, she sighs in relief, for a moment closing her eyes and hearing all the surrounding sounds more clearly: echoes of basketball balls hitting the wooden floor, some shouting voices and loud laughs. However she doesn’t focus on that instead starting to doze off. At this right moment she’d love to be in her room and play her favourite Nintendo switch occasionally sipping from favourite energy drink. But there was one more important thing that she needed for her comfort and it’s warm smooth hands wrapped around her waist and that would give her warmth that she really loved. 

The thing that made her to open eyes is the familiar loud shriek that belongs to the owner of the warm smooth hands that the silver haired girl wanted to feel. When Yoohyeon smiles at the sight of Bora talking and giving some orders to the other cheerleader. There’s a clingy desire in Yoohyeon that wants Bora to look around and land her gaze on her. But, of course, it doesn’t happen so Yoohyeon just keeps watching her girlfriend from afar and admires her bossy attitude towards the others.

They still didn’t have enough time to meet up and spent some time together as not only Bora but also Yoohyeon got busy on her own side. Sometimes while helping Yubin with all of the council duties Yoohyeon caught herself on being in the clouds as she kept playing the moments spent with Bora in her mind. It got to the point where she almost called Yubin with Bora’s name which got pretty awkward afterwards as Yoohyeon tried make an excuse for her accident. But in the end Yubin just let it be like that. At some point Yoohyeon thought that the president understood her even though she still kinda disapproves captain of the cheerleaders.

Her thoughts take another turn when her eyes land on the exposed stomach of the older girl who lifted her shirt because of the stuffiness of the air around her. Yoohyeon gulps hard at the sight of the glistening with sweat abs of her girlfriend. She isn’t supposed to stare like that but she can’t help doing so. Bora’s body is too alluring so she can’t look away for quite a moment feeling itchy feeling in her fingertips to caress her girlfriend’s milky skin.

Suddenly unwanted realisation hits her: she’s doing the same thing that two previous guys did. Yoohyeon slightly shakes her head and focuses on her hands that are resting on her knees. Shame creeps out on her cheeks in a pink shade.

“Hey, nerdy,” She hears familiar voice in front of her. She looks up and locks eyes with Bora who’s starting to drink from plastic bottle that she took from the silver haired girl. Apparently she’s really thirsty as she’s literally sucking out the remaining water out, letting some to spill and drip over her chin. At the sight, it gets really dry in Yoohyeon’s throat as well. When Bora finishes the bottle she gives back the thing to the owner and with apologetic smile says. “Sorry, I almost died from dehydration.”

“It’s alright,” Yoohyeon says chuckling. Her girlfriend’s unexpected presence settles warm feeling of peace in her chest. “You’ve worked hard. Besides it’s important to stay hydrated.”

“Yeah,” Bora agrees keeping a distance with back of her head feeling the apparent stares of her teammates. Somewhat this realisation irritates her so instead of backing away from her girlfriend, she gets closer and tenderly touches her face. “You’re right.”

“Bora unnie, what are you doing?” Yoohyeon whispers with panic trying to skin around but Bora blocks her way. “You’re too close.”

“I wish it could be closer,” Bora says burying her hands in the silver hair. “Can’t I be with my girlfriend for a bit?”

“But, everyone’s probably looking...”

“Well, it’s your fault then. I didn’t ask you to check me out,” Bora says and slightly grips Yoohyeon’s locks down making her tilt her face up. The younger lets out a quiet gasp and bites her bottom lip so she wouldn’t make any other sounds. Bora looks down at her and gently caresses her scalp. “Your hungry stare made me approach you.”

“Unnie,” Yoohyeon whimpers helplessly feeling the hectic beat of her heart. “I’m sorry. I swear I won’t do it again.”

“God, Yoohyeon,” Bora says, with all her might restraining herself from leaning in and capturing her red bitten lips. “Tell me. How do you do it? Making me to lose myself like that.” 

“I miss you,” Instead of answering to the question, Yoohyeon pleads and looks at her with puppy eyes. “Unnie...”

“Shit,” Bora curses under her breath and pulls away putting her arms behind so she wouldn’t do what she actually wants to do. “Thanks for the water. I need to go.”

Like that she leaves Yoohyeon alone and flustered in her seat. Silver haired girl sighs and fixes her messy hair ignoring stares of the other students. Maybe all of this looked like Bora was trying to bother her as a bully because in some way Yoohyeon’s scalp still stings from the previous hair grip of the cheerleader captain. But Yoohyeon has to admit that she liked this tension between her and Bora. Nevertheless she still misses her and wants to spend time with her more than ever before.

Minji really hoped that yesterday’s dismay would disappear when she’d wake up next morning. But it didn’t, instead taking spacious place in her mind and making her feel worse as the time went by. The memories that she thought she buried deep down two years ago were coming back with the same intensity that she felt like the first time it happened. However the only difference from then is that she didn’t do drastic things so she could let out all the negative emotions to the other people. Instead she just calmly was sitting in her place in the classroom and pretending she was listening to the lecture. 

Minji thought trying to study was one of the best ways to get distracted. For quite of time it worked even though there was still this heavy feeling hanging in her chest. But, of course, all things have endings so do her saviour distraction.

Now she’s still sitting on her seat on a lunch time. Some of her classmates called her to go with them but she declined the offer with pursed lips. When it seemed that she was left alone in the classroom and somber thoughts were slowly creeping to her again, she felt light tap onto her palm. She looked up and saw the curious big eyes she didn’t expected to look into. 

“Are you feeling well, unnie?” Siyeon asks softly. “It kinda seemed to me you’ve been bothered by something today.”

Red head doesn’t answer instantly as she’s still in her bubble of bad memories. Her brown eyes are just rapidly skimming through the facial features of the girl in front of her with sole confusion. 

“I’m fine. Just leave me alone...p-please.” Minji repeats the phrase that she’s said many times to the people that had approached her today. 

“Alright,“ Siyeon simply answers and stands up from the chair. But before leaving she stops halfway and turns around again, seemingly suddenly remembering something. She gets closer and pulls out a lunchbox from her bag offering it to the red head and saying the next words in a stumbling tone. “I wanted to give you this. I just noticed that you didn’t go to the canteen and so I supposed this would cheer you up a little. Like you know you’re having an important match to participate and I thought—“

“Thanks...” Minji says and accepts the lunchbox. She didn’t realise she was starving until now and that it was Siyeon who was standing before her. It seemed like she was starting to get out of her deep haze of dismay. “It’s sweet of you to do this... Siyeon.”

“Well, I’m glad then,” Siyeon says nodding ready to turn around and leave. “Okay, I’m gonna head now—“

“W-wait, Siyeon,” Minji hastily says feeling herself extremely vulnerable at this moment. “I-I just realised that I wouldn’t mind your c-company at all. Sorry for the earlier.”

“Okay,” Siyeon prolongs and sits back on her place in front of Minji. She puts her chin under her fist, slightly tilting her head to the side. “So, are you having difficulties with studies or...?”

“No, not at all,” Minji tries to smile but it doesn’t get well, turning into a worn out one. “It’s just that not so pleasing memories from my previous school are coming back to me.”

“Oh, I see now,” Siyeon slowly nods her head internally contemplating if she needs to ask further about actually what happened there. Eventually she decides not to do it as the other girl wouldn’t want to talk about it. “We can’t avoid them forever so I guess it’s normal to be like that.”

“Yeah,” Minji agrees with still present dismay. “But I can’t stop it and it’s the thing that’s upsetting me so much.”

“Well, let’s try to then,” Siyeon stands up and suggests her hand. “We still have some time and I wanna show how I usually deal with these kind of situations. Hope it’ll help you too.”

“O-okay.” With a slight sudden blush on her cheeks Minji accents the soft hand and lets the other girl lead her to wherever Siyeon’s deciding to go. At that right moment she feels how her insides get warmer that before and just that small gesture makes her to slowly forget the previous problem.

“...you sure no one will catch us?” Bora asks after suddenly breaking the heated kiss. Her fingers are securely buried in silver locks of her girlfriend and legs are wrapped around her torso.

“I’m sure... don’t worry, unnie,” Yoohyeon manages to answer between deep pants. “This place... is known only to some people and that’s... all.”

“It’s good, cause I have some plans for you,” Bora says with grin and takes younger girl’s hand into hers leading it on her body. She bites her lip when Yoohyeon’s hand gets to the final destination and sees her blushing furiously. “I missed you so much, Yoohyeon-ah.”

“Are you sure about this, B-Bora?” Yoohyeon asks with worry feeling the soft material under her fingertips. “We have limited time here and if I’ll do it fast, you might get hurt. I’m—”

“Yoohyeon, baby, look at me,” Bora interrupts, gently taking her face into her small hands and keeping the eye contact. “I’ll be fine. I trust you, okay?”

“I-if you say so...” 

“Yes, and, Yoohyeon?” Bora calls out. When the girl looks at her, she continues. “I love you. You’re the first person I’m telling this and meaning this.”

“I love you too, unnie,” Yoohyeon smiles with genuine smile, feeling herself on cloud nine from the confession that’s she had received because it’s their first time they’re confessing to each other. Even though it’s not how she imagined this very moment but she’s just happy it’s happening right now because she waited for this moment for so long. “I think I’ve been in love with you since you complimented my photos of you. That time I honestly freaked out you might thought I’m some kind of a creep.”

“Really?” Bora giggles wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck. “But these photos were taken well. I really liked them.”

And with that words Bora pulls her in to another kiss but this time it’s rather slow and sensual. The older girl wants to show that her previous words were sincere and that she fully trusts her through this action.

Meanwhile Yoohyeon goes down with her hand to Bora’s chest area cupping her soft breast and squeezing it lightly. It makes Bora to exhale shakily into girl’s mouth. She can feel how her legs start to tremble a little when Yoohyeon gets to the waistband of her shorts and breaks the kiss starting on sucking milky skin on her neck.

“Yoohyeon...” Bora whimpers her name gripping on the quite sharp shoulders.

So when silver haired girl slips one of her fingers into her, Bora release a quiet moan. It feels more pleasurable with Yoohyeon’s fingers as they’re more longer and thicker than her own. She snuggles more into Yoohyeon as she’s again running one of her hands through soft silver locks. The younger girl made it pretty easily as Bora herself was ready but still, Yoohyeon was worried.

“Everything’s fine so far?” She whispers into her ear. 

“Do you want me to... moan of how good all of this feels?” Bora asks weakly while repeatedly panting. “Didn’t know you’re that kind of a person.”

“I’m serious,” Yoohyeon says feeling how her ears and cheeks are getting hot and turning deeper shade of pink. “Tell me if something hurts, Bora.”

“I love the way you say my name.” Bora chuckles and bites younger girl’s earlobe. “Keep going... please. Don’t tease me like that. Everything’s fine so far, Yooh.”

“Besides we don’t have time for the teasing.” Yoohyeon says while starting off the slow pace with her finger feeing herself aroused as Bora was sucking on her earlobe. She’s not daring to add one more as she’s still thinking it might feel uncomfortable to the older girl. Nevertheless she can’t help but comment. “You feel so warm...”

“Are you making me more wetter on p-purpose?” Bora fails to finish her question as she involuntarily lets a quiet moan out. She hisses at the feeling that the younger girl’s giving her. “Oh, god!”

Yoohyeon spends more than ten minutes like this until she finally adds one more of her fingers. She tries to thrust gently yet faster by over time. With the other hand she leans on the wall behind Bora so she could keep her balance and find comfortable position to move her hand.

All this time Bora was weakly begging and restraining herself from letting out the loud sounds of pleasure. She even bit skin of Yoohyeon’s collarbone making her hiss and whimper with her too. After realising of what she did, Bora soothed the red skin with licking and sloppily kissing it yet she couldn’t do it properly as she’s starting to tremble.

The moment she finally comes she couldn’t help but to moan loudly. Yoohyeon covers her lips with her own and helps to ride out the rest of her climax thinking that the sounds that Bora was making were the most wonderful sounds to her ears.

“Did I do well?” Yoohyeon asks after awhile seeing satisfied smile on her girlfriend’s face. “Was everything okay?”

Bora can’t answer as the door to the small room is suddenly pushed aside revealing the familiar figure. 

“What—“

“Whew, it’s just you, Gahyeon-ah!” Yoohyeon says with relief putting her head on Bora’s shoulder knowing that the youngest will scold her now.

“What do you mean it’s just me? Since when you two are together?!” Gahyeon asks bewildered by the situation and immediately closes the door behind her so no one outside would hear the conversation here. “And for how long the hell you weren’t telling me about this?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I was really about to tell you all of this just yesterday!” Yoohyeon pulls away from Bora and walks to her friend. “It’s just I didn’t have the chance.”

“Sometimes, you’re unbearable, unnie,” Gahyeon says shaking her head and still trying to stay pissed off. “Does Yubin unnie know?”

“Yeah...” 

“Well, it’s good then...” Gahyeon says with more calmer tone. “I guess...” 

“Something wrong, Gahyeon-ah?” Bora asks after she fixed her clothes and hair. “You seem to be a bit off.”

“Of course, I’m off. I just witnessed you making out or even worse if i came here earlier.” Gahyeon screeches her nose. “Disgusting.”

“Yah!” Yoohyeon says wanting to retort to the younger girl but Gahyeon’s already making her way to the exit door waving goodbye and saying she’ll see them later. Silver haired girl sighs at that. “I wanna see her face when she’ll be with someone too.”

“I hope it’s Yubin,” Bora says with casual tone while helping Yoohyeon fix her school form. “What? They would look great together!”

“Well, I don’t know. It’s kinda weird for me to imagine them together...” Yoohyeon says with hesitation looking away from the shorter girl.

“Maybe you’re just being overprotective of Gahyeon.” Bora gently pulls her closer by the tie and pecks her on the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah, maybe.” Yoohyeon agrees looking lovingly at her girlfriend. “Before you get back to your trainings, can we buy some ice cream?”

“Okay, you big baby,” Bora answers and takes her hand into hers leading Yoohyeon to the exit. “But this time you’re buying.”

“Ugh, fine.” Even though she doesn’t see it, but she can feel how the younger girl rolled her eyes. It rather makes her giggle and somewhat content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls dont throw anything at me for writing this, I already know its kinda cringe thing, well, because its my first attempt at writing short “smut”.


	11. short break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, hii, reader, it’s been a long time since i last updated this story, heh, sorry about that ;(, had some troubles w/ studies and unfortunately still having. but i’ll try to update this more frequently, at least i hope so. and yes, hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!

“Hey, unnie,” Yubin hears Gahyeon’s usually cheerful voice greeting her in a monotone one, so she turns to the girl beside her with surprised eyes. She immediately wonders if her father came to the school to get Gahyeon back and bring out more problems. But it wouldn’t be true if Gahyeon approached her now. “What you’re up to?”

“Um...nothing special. What about you? Everything’s alright?” Yubin asks trying not to show her concern by asking in a casual tone.

“...so Yoohyeon unnie is with Bora unnie now?” After some time Gahyeon says looking ahead of her and staring at the falling leaves of a tall tree from afar as she actually doesn’t want to see sad expression of the older girl. She wouldn’t bear it.

“I guess she is,” Yubin says with more quiet voice feeling dismay in her stomach. It was sudden as previously she thought she finally managed to get rid of this feeling. “I know it may sound cliché, but the fact that she’ll be happy with Bora will be enough for me.”

“But it’s still...sad.” Gahyeon trails off.

Neither of them have something to say so they stay in a quite heavy silence. Yubin’s breathing is steady meanwhile Gahyeon starts to breath a little bit rapidly because of growing anxiety and feeling of guiltiness of starting this kind conversation in the first place. So instead of having no idea how to reassure she clumsily says:

“Y-you know, unnie, I actually know how it feels. To be in love with a person who has their eyes for another one.”

“...you do?”

“Yes...” There comes the realisation of what she said and internally she curses herself for that.

“Heh, when you grew up to fall in love with someone?” At this moment Gahyeon feels the air getting lighter between them as Yubin even manages to ruffle her dark hair.

“I’m not a kid anymore, unnie,” Younger girl whines taking now patting hand. Before pushing it back to honey haired girl, she catches herself on a thought of smoothness of Yubin’s skin. She feels the growing heat on her cheeks, mainly because of that she pushes away the hand a little rougher than intended, huffing and puffing afterwards. After a moment of playing and teasing with each other(usually Yubin won’t let anyone to tease her or kid with her like this, even to Yoohyeon sometimes, but for the younger she always has a soft spot so she easies herself on that one), Gahyeon’s giggle alleviates turning into sigh. The girl starts off quietly not daring to look in the eye of the older girl again. “I grew up a long time ago, you just need to realise it, unnie. Besides I’ve been in love with that person for a year now. And I’m sure now that it’s not some kind of a crush. it’s... I truly love this person I guess... I just realised it recently so that’s why I’ve been so silent about this. Sorry for this...”

Gahyeon was apologising for not only hiding the truth but also for falling for Yubin. She was sorry because she didn’t want to complicate their friendship. But still, she didn’t have the courage to open up about the second reason of an apology she’s giving.

“Don’t be, Gahyeon-ah, it’s fine to realise it that late. Maybe you’ve been dismissing the feeling cause you didn’t want to feel it.” Yubin reaches out for Gahyeon’s hand and squeezes it gently. The younger girl gets tense as she’s quite surprised at this gesture. Yubin isn’t the person to show affection through physical contact. It’s a new feeling for Yubin herself as she’s rubbing the skin under her thumb with some kind of apprehension. “So who’s the lucky idiot that can’t reciprocate to the nicest and prettiest girl? Or don’t they know?”

“No, she has no clue.” Gahyeon answers with some kind of difficulty as she has a strong urge to confess right away. She lets out an awkward laugh getting the irony of the situation. “And I’m not sure she will ever know.”

“Why? Too scared to confess?”

“No, I’m afraid our friendship will be ruined because of it.”

“Yeah, I feel you...” Yubin sighs slightly nodding her head. “Do I know her?”

“In some kind of way,” Gahyeon responds feeling the pressure on her chest because of the fast beating heart. “I wouldn’t say, you don’t know her. You surely know her pretty well.”

“Is that Yoohyeon then?” 

Then there’s a pause when Gahyeon takes a moment to get the said words by older girl. In the end she bursts in laugh at the image of her falling for Yoohyeon. 

“Yah, what?” Yubin asks with confusion on her face.

“Oh my god, not her, of course,” Gahyeon is still cackling. But she immediately stops when she catches pouting lips of older girl. So she hastily says. “No, I didn’t mean that crushing on Yoohyeon unnie sucks, she’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever seen. I was referring to the silliness of the situation if that would be Yoohyeon, you know? Like imagine her two close friends having a crush on her poor head at the same time!”

At some point Gahyeon was catching herself on a thought of embarrassing herself as an total idiot in front of the person to whom she’s actually has feelings for. But at these kind of situations she didn’t know what to do except for to ramble on.

After she finishes her blabber, she could sense how the pressure of the settled pause between them. Mainly because of that she had a feeling Yubin probably got upset with her. Somewhere in her heart it starts to sting at the thought of it.

But all of this stops in a moment when she hears a quiet snicker from the other girl. Gahyeon looks up to her side with surprised expression.

“Yeah, I guess, it would be sorta absurd,” Yubin says with a small smile that melts Gahyeon’s heart in a second. “But I hope one day that I will meet that person. I’m curious for what kind of girl our maknae fell for.” 

“I wish it could be that easy, unnie. But I’ll try!” Gahyeon giggles feeling the light blush on her cheeks. 

“Siyeon, where are we going?” Minji asks with a little bit of wariness in her tone when she notices that the younger girl is leading her towards the back exit of the school. 

“Don’t worry, unnie, we will be back on time.” Siyeon’s reassurance doesn’t work on the red head as she’s hearing apparent notes of excitement in her voice that are bit concerning to her, considering in what kind of state she is herself. Minji thinks she just doesn’t fit in Siyeon’s enthusiasm. “It’s a great place. Promising this to you!” 

“Oh, ok...” Minji agrees warily as she just lets Siyeon to lead. 

When they get to the border at the back of the school, they go to the place where at particular part of the iron fence, the space between pickets was abnormally wider than the other ones. Seemingly someone or something stretched these pickets as the sight overall looked asymmetrical to the regular eye. However this matter of fact wasn’t bothering Siyeon at all as it otherwise was working in her favour. She lets out Minji’s hand and approaches the wide pickets and in an instant makes her way through them easily. 

“What are you staring at, unnie? Come on, we don’t have that much time.” Siyeon calls her and gestures her to come with her. In some ways she resembles a kid with that action to Minji. It amuses her, but still some qualms were eating her up inside.

“Are you sure, Siyeon? What if someone sees us?” In fact, Minji doesn’t care about being caught, it’s just the previous dismay was still hanging in her chest.

“Ugh, they won’t care anyway. Don’t worry about this, okay?” Minji wanted to believe Siyeon’s calling steady voice.

“Well, I don’t know, Siyeon-ah, I’m not feeling to do this...” Minji sighs starting to hate herself for not trusting the person who fully deserves it.

“Minji unnie, hey,” In the end Siyeon did go back to the other girl and held her gently by her elbows. “Hey, it’s alright. We’re just gonna hang out there for a bit til the end of the lunch break. It’s not far from here, so don’t worry.”

“Well, okay then.”

Together they easily pass through the iron gate of school that over time of walking further turn into concrete ones. They continue walking in silence as Siyeon’s sensing that the other girl isn’t in a mood to talk. Now she really gets curious of what could ever possibly upset the usually cheerful girl. Nevertheless she won’t ask any questions about this unless Minji opens up herself because it seems to Lee that the reason isn’t so pleasing speak about. It’s obvious judging by the frowned eyebrows and tightly pursed lips on the girl’s delicate face.

When they turn the corner, Siyeon suddenly hears quite steps from the other side. She thinks it’s a school guard, but she doesn’t have time neither warn Minji nor panic as she’s suddenly being pinned against the rough cool wall of the concrete gate. A second later she feels soft lips being pressed against hers and hands locking her wrists beside her head. Siyeon’s too shocked to do anything.

“God damn it! Go other place to make out, brats!” As Siyeon guessed previously, she hears guards annoyed voice behind Minji. Nevertheless instead of listening and pulling away Minji proceeds to press her body against Siyeon more. This action takes all the air out of the Siyeon’s lungs and makes her knees falter as she feels the softness of the warm body against her. 

The man mumbles something under his breath walking away with loud steps. But Siyeon is too distracted to notice this as she’s still pinned by Minji, and she doesn’t reciprocate because of the apparent shock and dizziness. Nevertheless wild thoughts skim through her head such as if it continues happening by occasions she might get addicted to the touches of Minji’s lips against her own.

When Siyeon realises to what kind of direction her thoughts are turning, she breaks the kiss by drifting away her head to the side. Her regular pace of breathing is wrecked as she’s panting hard. Minji is panting too and, as if she was in a trance, staring blankly at the girl before her, particularly at her chest rising and lowering up and down in an attempt of gaining some air again.

“S-sorry for that,” Minji says while catching her breath. “I-I didn’t know what to d-do so I panicked and did this so that he’d leave us alone and—“

“It’s fine,” Siyeon interrupts, actually thinking otherwise because she’s extremely confused but she doesn’t want the other girl to get more worried and anxious. So instead of asking why did she do that, Siyeon simply says. “I guess we’re even now.”

“What?”

“We’re even now because I did this thing to you too which was not nice of me so I guess it’s fare that you kissed me,” After saying this quickly Siyeon trails off at the last words and internally realises that she’s actually talking nonsense.

“That’s... good to hear then.” Minji sighs with relief.

“Minji unnie,” Siyeon calls out making the other girl look up again. Lee tilts her head towards her still pinned hands. “You can let go of me now.”

“Oh!” Minji immediately blushes more furiously at the realisation of the pose they’re in and lets go of the Siyeon pulling away and giving more space to her. She scratches her neck in awkwardness and tries to look anywhere but Siyeon. “Sorry ‘bout this.”

“It’s fine. Let’s better going,” Siyeon suggests after fixing her uniform. “Come on.”

Less than ten minutes later they get to the bench that’s located in front of the playground of the Green park. With a relieved sigh Siyeon rests on the bench like she just walked around the whole city. She closes her eyes with a little smile playing on her face.

“You don’t have that good stamina, huh?” Minji notices while approaching her right after. 

“Well, yes. I hate exercises.” Siyeon simply answers. “You’re lucky you leave at PE lessons, because it’s really embarrassing to watch me trying not to die out of breath while doing those exercises.”

“Well, I’d like to help you with that,” Minji tilts her head a bit so that the sun wouldn’t fall at Siyeon’s face. “I could stay during PE classes and be your partner for exercising. Do you have one, by the way?”

“Um, I don’t have actually ‘cause you know no one wants to...” At that moment Siyeon opens her eyes and sits up on bench more tensed. Her expression takes more grey and sad shades. “And you don’t have to, unnie.”

“Why? I anyway owe you for your help with my lessons so why shouldn’t I return the favour?” Minji says with pure confusion. 

“Cause it’s embarrassing?” 

“Well, I can work with that one, besides you’ve seen my embarrassing side too,” Red head chuckles. “So I think it’ll be pretty fare enough.”

“Ugh, fine,” Siyeon groans. “But I warned you!”

“I’m sure you’re just exaggerating,” Minji rolls her eyes and locks her arms around her chest skimming through the place around her. “By the way, why are we here? I already know about this place and also we once studied here together.”

“We had a tutoring lesson just at the entrance. So have you been _here_ so far?”

“Not really but I heard about this place a lot. Like centre of this park is known for being ideal for romantic dates,” Minji remarks still looking around the park, but as soon she realises what she said, she stops halfway through and looks at Siyeon. “I mean—“

“I got what you meant,” Siyeon chuckles softly. “Yup, it’s a perfect place for dates, but also it’s good for relaxation. Whenever I feel stressed out I simply come here and spend my time. Also, here,” Siyeon takes out a volleyball ball from her bag that’s Minji didn’t even notice all this time, and passes it to the red head. Minji catches it neatly, mainly because of muscle memory rather than intentionally. “We shouldn’t forget about your upcoming match.”

“You remind me of this match better than my coach,” Minji shakes her head with a small smile and starts practicing with the ball on the spot by passing it to other girl who’s managing to keep the steady of sending back the ball. They keep passing the ball for some time. Minji notices this and remarks with slightly raised brows. “Not bad, Siyeon-ah!”

“Thank—“ Siyeon couldn’t finish as the ball hits right into her face. “Ah!”

“Are you okay?” Minji instantly runs to unlucky girl and bents down before her, carefully taking her hands away form her face. “Hey, let me see.”

Seemingly, for the most parts Siyeon’s forehead was hit by ball, leaving a red spot on a milky skin. From the hit even some tears appeared on corners of Siyeon’s eyes. 

“I’m so sorry for that,” Minji apologises with sorrowful expression, biting her lip because of guilt.

“It’s nothing,” Siyeon laughs off swiping her betrayal tears. It was really nothing, just a hit by a ball. That actually happens to her all the time. But she felt a harsh pain and couldn’t retrain her tears because of burning skin on her face. Additionally to that, she felt extremely embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have been too confident in that. So silly.”

Minji still felt guilty for that.

“Stop looking at me like that, unnie, I already said it’s fine.” Siyeon says while finally managing to stop her flowing tears and waving to her face with her hands so that burning skin would cool down.

“Let me help you.” Minji still insists not standing from her position and looking up at her with puppy eyes.

And in the end Siyeon gives up and lets her, sighing.

The red head gets closer to her face, lifts herself a little, and blows gently on her forehead with focused expression. Meanwhile Siyeon doesn’t know where to look as Minji’s face is really close to her again. She doesn’t have any idea to even where to put her hands, though she doesn’t need them right now. Eventually her eyes lands on brown concentrated eyes before her. Siyeon loudly gulps hoping the other girl wouldn’t hear her audible swallowing or fast beatings of her heart. 

“I hope there won’t be any bruises.” Minji says after being finished and lightly touches her forehead. 

“I hope you won’t kiss my forehead,” Suddenly Siyeon remarks. “Because for a second I thought you would.”

That makes Minji to pull away and feel flustered. 

“What? I was just joking,” Siyeon laughs off and lightly pushes Minji on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Let’s go already, unnie. Time’s up.”

“Hey, Bora! Bora, wait!” Captain of cheerleader team hears someone calling her name behind her. For a moment she just wanted to get home and get a rest sooner, so because of this interference into her way, she turns with one furrowed brow and other raised one. This made her expression extremely demanding in appearance and displeased that even the guy who was calling her stopped halfway bewildered. “Why are you so mad about, baby?”

Something twitches in Bora at hearing the pet name as the only person from whom she accepts this kind of affectionate nicknames is her girlfriend. So, this guy is making her mad more now. 

“What do you want, Yoonjae?” 

“Well, I wanted to invite you to a date,” Guy simply confesses with an confident smile on his face. The whole sight seemed too arrogant for Bora. “So that we’d get to know each other more.”

“What makes you think I’d agree on that?” Bora scoffs feeling she’s totally wasting her time on idiots like him. So without telling any wishes she just turns around and starts walking away.

“Yoohyeon will be there too!” At the mention of her girlfriend, Bora’s ears perk up and she stops. “So you don’t have to feel awkward around me. And you know, mom doesn’t let her go out that often so it’s a great chance for you to spend some time with your bestie.”

Best “friend”, of course. When will be the time when they can call each other with their real names without any hesitation? 

Besides she hasn’t seen Yoohyeon since the last time they were in that storeroom of the student council’s room. So this could be a good opportunity to see her again.

Bora sighs and looks behind her.

“Text me the time and place. I’ll go.” She takes out her phone and quickly shares her phone number. “Here.”

“I’ll make sure to send you them!” Yoonjae says with too much enthusiasm in his voice. 

At that Bora just rolls her eyes and proceeds to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also note: yoonjae is yoohyeon’s that one brother


	12. dawn [TW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! // drugging without any consent, graphic depiction of sexual harassment
> 
> btw its a long chapter

_some place where you can breathe_

When Siyeon sings, all of her worries get forgotten for a time and instead of them she feels pleasing light refreshing feeling within herself. That was one of the main reasons why she decided to become a singer in the near future. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to be one, but she can’t imagine herself in other occupation. It was almost like singing was meant for her. 

_always behind your smile, hiding your thoughts_

Singing those lines makes her think of someone that she’s been thinking a little too much lately. Siyeon still wonders what was the actual reason of that person’s extremely bad mood their last meeting.

_even if you close your ears_  
_spreading noise_  
_there’s nothing stopping it_

Lately she has a feeling the rumours that everyone around her in school whisper to each other got more louder than before that she started losing her focus easily. She has that solid feeling that almost every her classmate thinks of her in a way that makes her feel so insecure about her current outfit, hairstyle and every her move. She just wants it to stop...

_...in front of your increasingly cloudy eyes—_

Here her self-written song stops just like a thread ripping off leaving and setting notable silence in the room. Siyeon sighs. So far she has made most of the song’s part for the audition, but still it wasn’t enough. It was like something was missing for the bridge part—

“Wow, that was incredible,” Siyeon jumps in her seat because of the sudden comment that came from the door of her room. She turns around with alarmed eyes and meets up with Minji’s warm chocolate ones. Since when Siyeon started perceiving them as those? “Oh, sorry for scaring you!”

“You should’ve knocked,” Siyeon notes with calm tone while her heart was still recovering from the previous startle. She’s such a scaredy-cat. “Don’t sneak up to me like that ever again...”

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Minji nods and responds with guilty tone while biting her bottom lip. But she then proceeds to add. “But you know I was really mesmerised by your singing. Since when you started to sing with such an angelic voice?”

“Since when you got those fancy words?” Siyeon asks defensively feeling the instant heat onto her cheeks. “And my voice isn’t that good.”

“I don’t like to argue with you like that, but on that one I’d definitely like to do it,” Minji says with confident smile while slowly approaching Siyeon. She then stops right a few steps away from the sitting girl. “Siyeon, your singing is one of the best ones I’ve ever heard. And I heard plenty of them because my dad works in music industry. So I can tell.”

“L-Let’s get to the tutorial already.” Siyeon says with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Don’t speak out of the topic, please.”

Minji internally adored this reaction but she decided not to fluster the other girl furthermore instead obeying and taking out her studying notebooks out of her bag. 

“So it might be one of our last tutorials,” Siyeon begins. “and so far you achieved many things. I think you’re ready to take that exam. But for now, let’s take a last practice.”

“Yup, I’m ready,” Minji responds with confidence in her voice and accepts the given papers. Siyeon liked her determination. “Set the timer and I shall begin.”

While Minji was busy with reading the text, Siyeon took her cup of tea and sipped from it from time to time, thinking about the previous words that Minji told her about her singing. She was too flustered to even respond to these praises that Siyeon thought were overrated— the main reason she changed the topic so suddenly. But now she had time to think about this while staring at the Minji’s straightened back. Somehow Siyeon felt a wave of confidence about her singing as no one before Minji praised her like that, mainly because Siyeon even didn’t try to sing in front of someone, not even her parents. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the timer and Minji was already offering her the answer sheet. Siyeon took it and sat next to the older girl. She also caught the glimpse of the satisfied yet eager grin on Minji’s lips.

As Siyeon was checking and reviewing the answers with Minji, she realised the significant progress that was apparent in the correct interpretation of the red head. The last question review turned into discussion as Minji added after her another correct interpretation:

“You know, I do agree with the narrator about the meaning of love. Like I know it might be different for you and other people, but here it matched well with me, I suppose,” Minji was saying with steady voice and soft smile. Siyeon caught herself on a thought of a word “gorgeous”. It perfectly described the sight before her. “I agree with this perception of love. When you love someone, it makes you to change for the better and do your best, don’t you think? Like you feel becoming the best version of yourself.”

“It might be,” Siyeon agrees slowly nodding in response while she was in a deep thought. “I guess, we get the real meaning of love when we really sincerely fall in love with someone.”

“Have you?” Minji asks with pure curiosity as she moves a bit closer to the girl beside her. “Have you fallen in love with someone once?”

“Besides light crushes that I had, no,” Siyeon simply answers and chuckles gently. “But I’d like to in the future, of course. I guess I’m still young for it now.”

“Yeah,” Minji says with understanding yet she feels how her breath becomes a bit rapid as she locks her eyes with Siyeon. “I think I have already fallen in love...”

“Really? That’s cool!” Siyeon says with cheerfulness. “Lucky guy, I guess.”

“It’s... it’s her...” Minji says at the realisation of what she’s been saying all this time. She feels how sudden heat reaches her cheeks, neck, and the tips of her ears.

“Oh, that’s totally fin—“

“Sorry, Siyeon, can I use your bathroom?” Minji suddenly stands up and when she receives permission, she leaves in hurry out of the room. In a moment or so, she gets to the bathroom and after entering it, locks the room behind her. She covers her flushed face with hand at the hit of full epiphany that covered her from head to toe.

She is in love with Lee Siyeon, a girl to whom she brought so many problems and been with her since the early age. A person with whom she might have the most complicated relationship out of all the ones she ever had. A girl who made her totally change herself for better so that she would stop hating her.

But the issue was that she wasn’t just in love with her, she loved her the way she had the courage to call it love in its purest form. Her heart was full of vivid emotions towards Siyeon. She just wanted to hold her hand, make her smile and genuinely happy, just to be beside her. And Minji didn’t expect to love someone so soon...

Three of them were stuck beside each other watching some lame comedy movie on the big screen before them. At least it felt like it for Bora who couldn’t cuddle up to Yoohyeon’s side for an hour now. Her girlfriend was laughing along with the audience at the scene that Bora would definitely find funny at other times. She couldn’t even get into the storyline of the movie as all her attention was person beside her left. 

The most Bora could let herself to do is to hold Yoohyeon’s hand without giving her break. To this point the younger girl didn’t mind this kind of affection. But still there were some boundaries that Yoohyeon kept in the presence of her brother that was seated on other side of Bora. 

Usually if the couple had the privacy to go watch movie together, Bora always would get Yoohyeon to make out with her at the back rows where no one would disturb them. And the younger girl would always stop her girlfriend when it came too far, but still Yoohyeon enjoyed those times. 

So this time Bora really expected totally different sequence of events as she’s now was getting frustrated. So she lets go of her girlfriend’s hand and moves a bit from her, sighing and finally deciding to focus on the movie. 

“So, do you like this movie so far?” Yoonjae suddenly asks beside her. 

“Well, I couldn’t even focus on the plot, you know.” Bora answers with honesty and sighs again.

“Because of me?” The guy asks with a playful tone.

In response Bora just rolls her eyes, finally realising that she’s annoyed by both of the siblings. In that she finds common resemblance. So to get some break from them, she stands up and excuses herself to go to the bathroom. 

At the bathroom, when Bora was washing her hands, she hears someone entering and walking behind her. She doesn’t pay attention until she feels the staring at her back. She looks up through the mirror and meets with painfully familiar eyes. 

“I guess, you’re not so satisfied with all of this,” Yoohyeon remarks while leaning on the wall. Her arms were crossed, while chin— raised up high. Someone would perceive this as dignity, but Bora saw fatigue in her posture. “Sorry for this.”

“No, Yoohyeon,” Bora hastily wipes her wet hands, turns around and approaches the girl while gently cupping her face. Seconds ago she was indeed annoyed, but hearing her girlfriend apologising and feeling guilty made all these emotions to dissolve giving place for tenderness and longing. “It’s alright. I even started liking this lame movie.”

This makes the younger chuckle and lean on the touches of Bora. She covers her small hand with her own and soothes the skin under her thumb. “You might get upset at me.”

“Why?”

“Yubin called from school. Some urgent business with council. I should go in ten minutes or so.”

“And you’re gonna leave me with this guy.” Bora sighs but doesn’t pull away. Instead she gets closer as the said words made her realise she won’t be long enough with Yoohyeon for today. So she pulls closer to her neck and buries her face in the soft silver locks. Bora loved the scent of peaches coming from the girl to the point where she wanted to be covered with it completely. “When we’re gonna have all the time to ourselves, Yooh?”

“Surely, we will, but I can’t tell exactly when.” Yoohyeon says with uncertain tone while pensively playing with Bora’s hair. Then she pulls away a bit making the shorter girl whine. “I should leave now. Can you walk me to the exit, unnie?”

“Okay.” Bora answers with a pout. 

The walk to the exit was very short. They reached the entrance door in less than a minute in a silence as both of them were kind of down with the fact of separating. 

Also Yoohyeon was definitely tired. Recently started additional late-afternoon lessons for her preparation for the university entrance exam was rendering her worn out. Even though there was still a year until the final graduation from high school for silver haired girl, she wanted to enrol to one of the prestigious universities in the country. Her parents pretty much advocated her choice and goals for the future.

“I don’t know when we’ll meet again but I will try to find a time for us. I promise,” Yoohyeon says with hope in her voice. But before saying farewell, she lets go of her hand and straightens herself up. “See you later then, unnie.”

“Yeah, see you.” Bora responds with a small smile. Yoohyeon turns around and starts walking away towards the exit. All of this felt a little sad and dull as if something was missing. There was a sting in Bora’s chest for no reason.

But the moment she gets what she forgot, Bora hastily chases after Yoohyeon, in the end catching up and stopping the girl.

“What—“ The moment Yoohyeon wants to ask what was wrong, she gets pulled by her collar down and kissed passionately by Bora who was tiptoeing to reach her height level. Their height difference was one of the things that Yoohyeon adored so much at moments like this: when Bora would pull her into kiss like there were no tomorrows. She slouched a little so that the lip locking would get more easier for the two of them. She involuntarily smiled into the kiss at the feeling of Bora’s hands burying themselves into her hair. Yoohyeon pulled her even closer by her waist and hugged her gently. 

They stood like this for awhile until Bora broke the kiss at the lack of air. Pace of breathing was unsteady for both of them. Even though some people in the hall were staring at them and even commenting, Bora didn’t care as she stared with love into puppy eyes that she loved so much.

“And what was that for?” Yoohyeon asks with confusion yet satisfied grin on her face. “You even managed to do this despite the people around us. Is there something that I don’t know?”

“Yah, the moment I do something romantic, do you always have to ruin it like that?” Bora nags and hits lightly the taller girl on the hand. 

“Okay, sorry,” Yoohyeon chuckles with apologetic smile. “But for real, for a second I thought we were bidding farewells, you know.”

The truth is: Bora really felt like they won’t see each other for a long time and it was terrifying her a bit. But instead of admitting it, she just said:

“Okay, you can go now, you annoying ass.”

“But you love this annoying ass,” Yoohyeon retorts with playfulness and before leaving out of the building says at last. “Love you too, unnie!”

“That brat.” Bora shakes her head. For a while she stays like this and stares absentmindedly at the place where Yoohyeon was previously. Then she decides to turn around so that she would go back to the cinema, but stops immediately on the spot as she sees that Yoonjae is standing on the other end of the hall, watching her. And it seemed to her that he’s been there for a longer time and probably have seen all the things that happened between her and his sister.

“Shit.” Bora curses under her breath while she started walking towards the guy who’s apparently waiting for her.

“Pretty hot scene you did there,” Yoonjae remarks when the girl finally approached him. He was leaning on the wall while his hands were in the pockets of his pants. “Many people checked it, including me. Never would guess my sister could kiss anyone like that.”

“Listen, Yoonjae—“

“Oh, Bora, there’s no need,” He raises his hand so that he could speak. “To tell me that you two are together. I’m not dumb. But it explains now Yoohyeon’s sulkiness that I noticed lately. Of course, anyone would get mad at their siblings for hitting on their girlfriends.”

“Then I’m glad you finally know that.” Bora nods. “I already was tired from your constant hints.”

“Well, sorry for that,” Brunette guy chuckles and then grins. “When I want to get the girl impressed, I don’t give up until I get her.”

“That’s... kinda concerning.” Bora furrows her brows in confusion. “You know that not everyone is interested in you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yoonjae dismissively agrees and then manages to change the topic. “The movie got sorta boring. Would you like to go to another place? As a friend now, of course.”

For a moment, this suggestion got Bora thinking. Now that he knew that her and Yoohyeon were dating, Bora guessed he would like to know her more as his sister’s girlfriend now because seemingly he accepted it pretty tolerant enough. Therefore, taking this opportunity she would know Yoohyeon’s family members more. So she again agreed but now without any uncomfortable feeling because she knew that the guy understood how the things were. 

“I think I’m in love with Siyeon,” Minji finally confesses. “I realised just this afternoon today.”

Yoohyeon just finished helping Yubin in the school and went back to her home where, for her surprise, Minji was waiting for her to talk. Now sitting in her desk and listening to Minji’s short speech, Yoohyeon was spinning purple coloured pen between her fingers and focusing on it.

When Minji finishes talking, she expectedly looks up at her cousin. To this point, she was waiting for the disapproval from the younger girl. 

“Well, that explains your gay panics whenever Siyeon was around.” Yoohyeon notes with casual tone still focused on the pen. 

“And that’s all you’re gonna say?”

“What should I say, unnie? Like, oh, do not love her, or I’m gonna whip your ass?” Yoohyeon asks with raised brows, gesturing expressively. “I am gonna whip your ass, if you hurt her. But other than that I don’t know what should I say. It’s all up to Siyeon unnie whether you two are gonna be together or not.”

“I guess you’re right...” Minji trails off.

“Yup,” Yoohyeon says with the grin and then . “Now, come sit here, unnie, and let me tell what happened today at the school council. It all started because of....”

Bora was wrong when she thought that it was safe to go out with Yoonjae just because he found out about her and Yoohyeon. She was so wrong and will probably never forget her mistake of trusting the guy who she, in fact, barely knew. The other mistake was of realising this too late. 

They were genuinely having fun in the night club where Bora hanged out more often before she met Yoohyeon. Even now and then she would pass through the security guards and deceive them about her age. At least she looked older enough to be in places like this. She just enjoyed the energy that was inside of the slightly, because of music, shaking building. The usual trainings as a cheerleader weren’t enough for her to let out her sometimes built up negative energy and mood due to the constant criticism from the teachers and stress from the exams. So the night clubs were the perfect “recharging” place for her. Also she enjoyed the alcohol drinks there sometimes too.

Today wasn’t exception. As she was used to, Bora went to the local party-monsters she was familiar with. Many of them were from her school too. As she talked with some of them, beside her Yoonjae was engaging actively in the conversation too. In the end he was from football team so he had some popularity in places like this and in the school as well too.

“Oh my god, are you guys dating now?” Some girl asks with excitement when she noticed the way Yoonjae kept staying beside Bora. “Congrats, you’re such a cute couple.”

“Actually—“ Bora was about to retort when Yoonjae spoke too.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Bora couldn’t believe her ears. She started understanding that there’s something wrong now. Even if she wasn’t ready to expose publicly her relationship with Yoohyeon yet, she didn’t like the way he “tried” to cover them. She had a feeling, he didn’t even try. 

Bora turns to the guy with bewildered expression:

“Can we talk for a bit?” She holds him by his biceps firmly. She accents her every syllable through her gritted teeth. “In private.”

The guy didn’t say anything to object so they went to one of the many narrow spaces between corridors that somehow reminded Bora of a maze. 

“What was that for?” Bora asks him the moment they are alone. Her voice volume gets louder as she feels how the rage starts firing up inside of her. She felt like she was played and she felt despise because of that. “Are you out of your mind to say something like that?”

“Why? Wouldn’t you like the fact that we’re dating?” He gets a bit closer as he says these words with the calm tone. When he gets close enough to breath to her cheek and take her chin with his hand he whispers. “Fuck Yoohyeon. Come on, I’m a lot better than her.”

“Fuck you!” Bora yells and hits his hand away from her face. She tries to push him away but it doesn’t work. For some reason she feels her head spinning and the weakness through the body. “Get away from me, you creep!”

“Why? You like me. I can feel it,” He says frantically and pinned Bora against the closest wall. He tries to stop her hitting and locks her hands with his own one under her head. With the other one he starts to touch her under her white shirt. Bora feels terrified at this moment, hearing how her heart is beating hysterically in fear. With all her might she tries to get away from his grip but all her efforts become futile. “You’ll like that. Don’t worry.”

The moment she wanted to scream with all her guts, she feels strong hand gripping her neck. Besides the lack of air, she feels a big lump in her throat that results into the weeping that was mixed with furious cursing. She still tries escape by trying to kicking him, but he locks them too with his own hips.

When she numbly feels how his hand gets to the waist band of her jeans, she with terror preys something would stop it, something would come and stop all of this. She’s never been so terrified.

As if someone heard her preyers, one moment all of this stops. She feels how he freezes and suddenly hears deep female voice behind him:

“Put your hands up and get off of her. Now.”

For some reason, Yoonjae obeys to the orders and pulls away with raised arms. The moment he moves away from Bora, she sees a blonde girl with a black gun in her hand. The stranger girl keeps the aim at the guy. 

“Hey, girl, we were just having fun. Why interrupt us like this?” Yoonjae asks with playful yet apprehensive tone.

“Fun, you say?” The blonde girl asks and in response chuckles darkly. “I’ll show you what a fun is.”

Then she quickly and loudly says something that Bora can’t distinguish. But as if on a cue, two large men in formal suits, seemingly guards, come out of corridors behind the blonde and with no rush walk towards Yoonjae. Despite guy’s protests and yells, they take him forcefully under their hands and start dragging him outside somewhere.

“Show him what a real fun is, boys.” At last blonde girl orders to them. When the screams of the guy reduces, she hides the gun behind her back and gets to Bora to help. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

In response Bora just breaks in the uncontrollable weeps still feeling terrified and disgusted by herself. She still felt those touches on her skin.

“It’s okay.” Blonde girl beside her comforts her by patting her trembling back. “Everything’s fine now.”

“I-I was so scared that he, he—“

“You don’t have to say it out loud. Everything’s over. Now look at me, please,” Girl beside her asks her. Sobs are still breaking through her trembling body. Bora felt so hot and suffocating but nevertheless she listened to the girl and looked up. Stranger carefully stares into her eyes and then quietly says. “That’s what I thought. You’re drugged.”

“What?” Bora asks sniffing.

“That bastard drugged you on purpose. Your eyes are abnormally red,” Stranger notes with calm voice. “Do you have anyone around so that you could get home safe?”

“No. I came here with him.” Tears stopped flowing and now Bora felt like speaking steadily more or less. As previously blonde girl said, she felt weird and extremely tired. “I can’t go back to home. I lied to my mom that I’m staying at my friend’s tonight.”

“I see,” Without any reproach blonde girl answers. “Then could you give me a number of a person who could take you safely from this place?”

Without any hesitation, Bora gives Minji’s number. For many reasons, she just couldn’t call Yoohyeon at the moment. She just couldn’t.

After a minute of quick talk of giving explanations and instructions with their address, blonde hands over the phone back to Bora. 

“Until we wait, you can rest in my cabinet. It’s a floor up from here. Let’s go.”

“Wait, I didn’t even ask your name to thank you!” Bora felt like she needed to ask for the name so that next twenty or so minutes wouldn’t be more awkward. “What’s your name?”

The girl in front of her stops and turns around revealing a smile that showed so much trustworthiness in them.

“Handong, and yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanna know your thoughts on this chapter


	13. trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may contain a bit contrasting situations, so idk how you’ll feel, at least hope you’ll like it!

“Hey,” Siyeon greets after entering Yoohyeon’s room. The younger girl was sitting at her desk and writing something. When she looks up her focused face relaxes and lights up. “How you’ve been?”

“Hi, unnie,” Yoohyeon greets back. Just an hour ago she was talking with Minji about her feelings towards Siyeon. Yoohyeon feels the taste of an irony and chuckles at this. Siyeon looks at her with light confusion. At that Kim just shakes her head and dismisses. “Nothing. Just remembered something.”

“Oh,” Siyeon drawls with playful tone. “Is it related to Bora?”

When Yoohyeon found out that Siyeon knew about her and Bora, she expected older girl not to judge but at least disapprove every time she mentioned Bora, one of known bullies in their school. But what she really wasn’t expecting Siyeon teasing her about this any chance given which would every time fluster Yoohyeon to the point of blushing or getting embarrassed. 

“Actually, no, just forget about it,” Yoohyeon says with pout on her lips. Minji will kill her if she’ll mention her crush on Siyeon or any relation to this case. “By the way, why did you came here? It’s already getting late...”

“Well, I need your help,” Siyeon says now with hesitant tone while fumbling drawstrings of her hoodie. “I need to wear something for the upcoming audition.”

“Depends on what you’re gonna sing there. But you know I have something that might fit you,” Yoohyeon says while walking by Siyeon to her closet. She opens it and starts to skim through her shelves full of clothes. “They might be bigger for you, but I remember I have one fitting dress for you...”

“What I would do without you, Yoohyeon-ah.” Siyeon says with gratitude in her voice standing and watching the girl. 

“You saved my ass from many troubles too, unnie,” Yoohyeon laughs off, recalling some hilarious moments in her mind. “So there’s no need to thank me... oh, found it!”

Yoohyeon comes with a red dress that’s hem would reach Siyeon’s knees and it was embellished with loose sleeves. In one word: gorgeous. But Siyeon wasn’t sure if this dress would look just as gorgeous as on her too.

“Come on, put it on. I wanna see how this will look on you,” Yoohyeon says with eagerness and hands it over to Siyeon. In a short moment she helps further to wear it. When it was all done, Yoohyeon spins the older girl around. Her eyes lights up at the sight. “This looks... perfect on you, unnie.”

“You think so?” Siyeon asks while looking in the full-length mirror that’s leaning on the opposite wall.

“Absolutely. I bet Minji would die on spot at the sight of you.” 

“Why?” Siyeon quickly asks still looking at herself through mirror.

“She has a big ass crush on you, duh,” Yoohyeon blurts out and a moment later realises what she said. She closes her mouth in panic because of what she just revealed. “Shit.”

“She has a what?” Siyeon turns around and asks again, not believing her ears.

“A crush?” Yoohyeon says with guilty tone. “Okay, I’m really sorry for blurting out this, but it just happened. You know my talkative self, unnie.”

“If I didn’t know, I’d totally be mad at you,” Siyeon responds with already deep red face. She felt how her mind was frantically thinking about the said words. Kim Minji, the most prettiest and popular girl in the school, has a crush on her... It just doesn’t add up to her.

“And what do you think?” Yoohyeon asks carefully.

“I don’t know,” Siyeon confesses honestly. “Besides being hella confused, I don’t know. I have mixed up feelings right now...”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No, I need time to process and think about it alone,” Siyeon answers.

“Okay, sorry again for putting you in this situation,” Yoohyeon says with still guilty tone. “You can take the dress, if you like it...”

After Minji listened to the person who was with Bora at the moment through the phone, she without any thought took any outer clothing which was leather jacket and run out to the road to catch a taxi, hoping at this hour any car would stop. Luckily, some kind-looking old woman stopped by and asked where she was heading. Turned out they were heading the same way which was on Minji’s favour as she didn’t want to waste a second. 

Before the call she already went back to her home from Yoohyeon’s house and was about to go sleep. Minji wasn’t expecting anything alarming as she was sure that Bora was probably already home. But it turned out the other way around.

Minji gets to the night club in twenty minutes. She knew this building because just like Bora, she used to hang out there often. So it wasn’t a problem to get through the security guards and then to the second floor where the told office was located. The moment red head opens the door in rush, she meets up with familiar brown eyes. 

“Handong?” Minji asks with confusion as she’s surprised to see her old friend here. Then her gaze falls on Bora who’s seemingly unconscious on the black leathered couch. She runs to her with worried expression. “What happened to her?!”

“Chill, Minji. She’s just asleep,” With absolutely calm tone Handong answers, checking her long nails. Minji sighs with relief and then takes time to look at Handong who was sitting on the edge of a broad desk made of red oak. She noticed the changes in Handong that she was seeing for the first time: bright blonde hair and some piercings on the left ear. “I’m surprised but glad to see you again.”

“Yeah, me too,” Minji nods yet her mind was still occupied with Bora and the things that happened to her. “But I think we don’t have time for catching up right now.”

“Yup, I got that,” Handong answers while nodding. But one moment later when she sees Minji gently waking Bora up, she offers something that had just popped in her head. “But we can do it in my apartments if you want. It’s late to wander alone with half-conscious friend in hands. Unless you’re on car, of course.”

“No, I’m not,” Minji stops and takes a look at Handong. Any other person would perceive this kind of offer as rude, but Minji knew that it was just suggestion from an old time friend. “That would be great, actually. My parents are gonna whip my ass, if they catch me in the middle of a night.”

“Then hop up in my car with her.” Handong stands up from her desk and walks towards the exit, but suddenly stops halfway. “Do you need any help to carry her to the car?”

Next morning Bora wakes up with strong headache. Rays of sun that were falling onto her face turned into blinding pain.

“What the—“

“Oh, you’re awake,” Bora hears someone noting her consciousness. She turns to the source of the voice and sees unfamiliar blonde girl sitting nearby at the table. “Thought you’re gonna sleep til afternoon.”

Despite the strong hangover, Bora noted girl’s pretty features and immediately got terrified.

“Did we sleep yesterday?!”

“Um, no, if this will somehow calm you,” Blonde answers sipping from her cup of hot liquid. Bora assumed it was tea. “In nutshell, I can’t explain the events that happened yesterday.”

“Why?” Bora asks with furrowed eyebrows from still present pain and looks around in confusion. “Why am I here?”

“Okay, hold up a little,” The other girl says hastily, puts down her own cup and takes pills for hangover with a cup of water. She quickly passes through the room and hands the things for alleviation of the pain for head. “Here, take them first.”

“Thank you.” Bora says and takes them. After she gulps the several pills with water, she closes her eyes for a moment.

“What do you remember from yesterday?”

“Um, nothing much. I remember I was just dancing in the club and then all went as if in a thick fog.” Bora says with trying to remember anything but the attempts were futile. “How did I get here?”

“Minji brought you here. In other way I wouldn’t let you in my house.” Handong notices the other girl getting offended by her statement. “What? I didn’t say anything rude, did I?”

“Wait, you know Minji?” 

“Yup, my name’s Handong, if you forgot. And yes, I know Minji since we met at—“

“Oh, you already woke up?” Suddenly Minji interrupts them as she just walked in the room. She gets straight to Bora and checks her condition by examining her eyes and pulse. “How do you feel?”

“Geez, why you acting as if something bad happened to me?” Bora asks with playful tone, lightly pushing the red head. She expects giggles in response, at least from Minji, but doesn’t get it. Instead she’s met up with heavy silence. Bora felt uneasy sting in her stomach. “Why are you so quiet, Minji?”

“I-It’s just that—“ For a moment Minji gets hesitant and looks at Handong for help for how to say the needed words so not to trigger the sleepy girl. Handong nods and takes a lead of the conversation. She puts her hand onto Bora’s and with a serious expression says:

“Bora, It’s a long story. But as far as I know and witnessed all of that, let me start from....”

“I’m starting to remember...” Bora trails off. Both of Handong and Minji look up to her expectedly. They were previously telling her what happened to her last night with apprehension. But seemingly it was alright. 

Now the thing that Minji wanted to know who was that guy. Handong herself didn’t know even after her guards taught him a lesson and then let go of him. 

“It was... Yoonjae.” After a long pause Bora says quietly.

“Yoonjae? You mean Minji’s cousin?” Handong asks with curiosity. She knows Minji’s relatives as the girl herself used to complain to her about them all the time.

“Yeah,” Bora responds and sighs nodding. Then she expectedly looks at her best friend. “Minji—“

“No, Bora, I know what you’re gonna say,” Minji cuts her off firmly feeling how her blood was boiling hotly. She restrained herself with all her might not to crush or break something. “You don’t want Yoohyeon to know this because he’s her brother. But it’s not even the fucking option here.”

“Minji, I—“ Bora wants to object but gets cut off again. It might be the first time she’s seen her best friend to be this angry.

“No, don’t you dare to say it was your fault. There’s nothing to blame on you. Nothing. And Yoohyeon will say the same damn thing,” Minji was feeling the urgency to find Yoonjae immediately and to repeat what she did two years ago. “This bastard—“

“Minji, hey, hey,” Handong puts her hand on her shoulder, yet the action was done firmly to get her attention. “You should calm down. He got what he deserved. I took care of it thoroughly. Trust me, getting him beaten up again won’t give anything to us.”

Minji shoves off her hand, stands up and quickly leaves the room, at last saying that she’s gonna train a bit.

“She’s mad, but I don’t think she’s gonna go for it,” Handong says after Minji left. “What kind of training she’s gonna do on Sundays?”

“For volleyball, I guess.” Bora answers absentmindedly still looking at the spot where just Minji was. 

She was physically and emotionally needed Yoohyeon. To get wrapped up again with her arms around her small frame and lay lazily with her all day in bed. She needed the painfully familiar to heart scent of peaches.

“Oh, unnie, you came!” Gahyeon notices the familiar walking towards their direction figure and waves at her.

Earlier she invited Siyeon to her mini picnic in the green park with Yubin. For some reason, she felt like these two should meet as somehow she finds similarities between them. 

Siyeon greets them back enthusiastically after Gahyeon quickly introduces each of them. 

Last night Siyeon couldn’t sleep properly because of the constant intrusive thoughts about Minji. But today she decided to occupy her mind with something else. She heard about the president of the school earlier. So she was curious what kind of person Yubin actually was.

“Thank you for taking care of Gahyeon.” Yubin slightly bows and says with pure gratitude to Siyeon referring to the time when Siyeon first met Gahyeon and defended her from bullies.

“Thanks to you too,” Siyeon beams a smile to honey haired girl. “For temporary giving a shelter to Gahyeon. By the way, Gahyeon-ah, how’s your studies going?”

“Oh, they are going well, though I have some problems with classmates. They simply don’t like me.” Gahyeon responds quickly taking out some dishes from bag. “And...”

While listening to youngest girl’s talk, Yubin was taking a look at Siyeon with pensiveness. Lately, she wasn’t so pleasant with new acquaintances that she had as everything moved too fast for her. One of the reasons was that she couldn’t trust immediately to anyone. With Gahyeon and Yoohyeon her trust was gained over time. And about Bora she still wasn’t so sure. But, one of the things she’s surprised with is that Siyeon gave her pretty good trustworthy vibes instantly. Yubin didn’t know how to explain it, but in the older girl she saw someone who had qualities that she was lacking. Yubin still didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. She thinks she’ll figure this out over time.

“Hey, Yubin-ah, want some?” Siyeon asks interrupting flow of thoughts of the younger girl and offering her a sandwich she just made. 

“Yes, thanks.” Yubin says and accepts the food. 

While it was happening Gahyeon was looking at them with adoration. She just really wanted to unit their company which thought of it warmed and secured her. It felt right.

It happens in the afternoon when Yoohyeon wanted to text Bora with daily greeting and wishing to her to have a good day. Sitting in the guest room she can’t finish her message when she sees a front door getting harshly pushed aside by Yoonjae who was terribly injured and bruised. 

“Dear god, what happened to your face?!” Their mother exclaims in terror. She reaches him in a moment and examines his face with painful expression.

“It doesn’t matter right now,” The guy quickly answers, dismisses his mother’s hands, and stands in front of his sister pointing at her with accusation. “What matters is Yoohyeon. Your daughter freaking loves having good time with other girls. She’s trying to be a “lesbian”. Hilarious, right?”

Yoohyeon renders speechless at this as the moment she wants to deny it, she just can’t as if the words get stuck in her throat.

“Is this true, Yoohyeon?” Her father asks with concern. 

“How did you know that?” Yoohyeon asks her brother with furrowed expression. She sensed something was wrong.

“How did I know this?” Yoonjae takes a moment to giggle as if the girl said something hilarious. Yoohyeon thinks his laugh gets hysterical one moment. “You were sucking that girl’s face right in front of me! So I thought I could teach her some lesson on what’s right with my—“

“You did what?” In a short moment Yoohyeon gets up and grabs him by his collar. She was the same height as the guy, so looking at him with dark full of anger eyes was quite easy. Her voice was demanding the answers almost frantically while her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. “Did you hurt her? I’m asking did you fucking hurt Bora?!”

“I think she liked it very well,” The guy says with a grin showing off his teeth covered in blood. He tried to held her wrists but the grip was weak one. “Bad thing we got interrupted by some bitch.”

It was the last straw as Yoohyeon raises her hand to punch right in the face. The punch hurts her own hand that pressing against his bloody nose making him again bleed. It was the first time she hit her brother, the first time she disrespected him. But she wasn’t sorry at all. All she felt was deep fury within her. 

The moment she wants to hit him harder, she gets held up from behind and then pushed back in the sofa by the man in the room. 

“Are you out of your mind, Kim Yoohyeon?!” Their mother yells at her. “He’s already bruised. Have some respect for your brother!”

“He doesn’t deserve any of my respect.” Yoohyeon grits through her teeth trying not to snap at her mother. But it was so hard not to. Her voice contained so much hatred towards the person she couldn’t call a brother anymore. “He have to pay for what he’s done to Bora! This psycho is sick in the head!”

“He will, Yoohyeon,” Their father says with strangely calm voice. “I will make sure of it. Now tell one thing: what Yoonjae is saying, is it true?”

Now realising she can’t go back anymore and hide her true self, Yoohyeon just nods.

Her plans on coming out were completely different and were totally ruined. But she doesn’t care about it anymore as the only thing she was worried about was Bora and how is she feeling now. She felt anger and disgust towards his brother, of course. But now seeing the situation, she just wanted to go to her girlfriend, into her arms and comfort her if needed. She needed to know if Bora was okay.

“Darling,” She hears her father calling his wife. “Find some organisations or Christian groups that can beat some sense into our daughter and her sinfulness.”

“Dad, are you serious?” Yoohyeon just couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It all seemed so absurd to her at the moment. She couldn’t believe her own parents were letting it slide for Yoonjae of what he’s done, but wanted to fix something impossible in Yoohyeon that they just couldn’t do. The situation was so absurd and ironical that made Yoohyeon feel like she was on the edge of not shifting on screams and hysterical exclaims. Nevertheless tears started flowing involuntarily while voice trembled in almost whisper. “You won’t do this.”

“I will.” The man insists firmly and as if promising. “Hence, no more free time outside will be good for you, Yoohyeon-ah.”

“You can’t do this!” Yoohyeon raises her voice feeling how her heart was ready to jump off her chest. Poundings were covering her ears.

“Yoonjae, get her to her room.” The man further orders his son. “From now on, we will do everything to fix her sins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also who’s interested, i started my recent au in twt:
> 
> https://twitter.com/jeri_kei/status/1322292567225020423?s=21


	14. coping with certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could say we already crossed the middle point of the story! :)

“That one will teach you,” Yoonjae says after dragging Yoohyeon to her room. He was expecting she would hit him on the way here, but, surprisingly, she didn’t do that. “It’s for your own good, sis.”

“Is it?” Yoohyeon asks sharply. “How do you know that? You never cared about my well-being in a bit.”

“Don’t overdramatise it.” Yoonjae was about to leave the room and close the door, but suddenly he got caught off guard by her next words.

“You’ve done nothing to call yourself an elder brother. Remember when you lost eight-year-old me in that forest? Do you know how I managed to come back? If not Minji—“

“Don’t you dare say that bitch’s name in front of me!” The guy yells back and comes closer to the girl, getting all tensed.

“Or what? Why can’t I say the name of a person who practically replaced you, irresponsible asshole who can’t even do a simple task!” Yoohyeon shouts with eyes full of hatred. She felt an urge to again hit him or grit to his collar and shake his frame, but she restrained herself even though he didn’t deserve any of her patience. “I was so wrong to defend you that time. For whatever thing you did to Minji, you deserved her revenge on you. You, son of a bitch, deserve even more than that. And I’ll promise you that. You will—“

“Enough!” Yoonjae yells and raises his hand to cease her flow of heated words with a slap but stops halfway. He stares at her intensely expecting a startle but receives just a unimpressed and stolid expression in return. At the sight of this, he feels powerless as if there’s nothing he can do to scare her. 

“Come on, do it!” Yoohyeon hisses with challenge. “Coward.”

But he doesn’t do it. Instead he gets something under his hand and throws it to the wall, shuttering it asunder. While cursing in fury, he leaves and shuts the door behind him with a loud thud.

Yoohyeon immediately falls right on the spot due to the tense and negative sting in the chest that she didn’t realise she’s been feeling until now. She had an urge to do something harmful. Her fists were tightly clenched and her eyes were skimming through the room. But all of this disappears the moment her eyes land on the camera on the cupboard. An image of smiling Bora pops in her head making flow of negative thoughts to slow down. Yoohyeon sighs shakily. She’ll be able to endure it all and will see her loved one again. She just wishes the moment of her being wrapped securely in Bora’s arms to happen sooner...

Of course, Minji knew what kind of those places were. They were just like prison and she didn’t want her cousin to endure all of the horrible things that might harm her mental state severely. But her protests and attempts at yesterday’s dinner table weren’t enough for Yoohyeon’s parents to be convinced due to the fact the mother was conservative as her extremely religious husband. The man even started questioning his niece’s behaviour with fierce tone but Minji’s father stopped him on the way with a stern expression on his face.

“She just wants to help her sister. Do not even dare to assume something about my daughter for her willingness to help.”

“Minho.” Minji’s mother holds him back by putting her hand on his one.

“I said what I said, woman.” Her husband takes out his hand out of her grip.

So the conversation and attempts to convince them for the evening dinner was over and Minji understood that further efforts will be just futile as even her father started to be grim.

Next day Minji visits Yoohyeon before her cousin will be sent to the christian private camp. The transfer was accomplished in just several days as Yoohyeon’s parents were determined about their intention to “help” their daughter.

“I’m sorry. I did and said everything but—“

“I understand, unnie.” Yoohyeon stops her by gently putting her hand on her knee. There was apparent sadness in puppy shaped eyes yet overall she seemed glad to see Minji. There was a feeling Yoohyeon was dealing with the situation pretty calmly. But Minji knew better than that and was still concerned. “They’re the most stubborn people ever. So it’s no surprise they didn’t even listen to you.”

At this moment the door of Yoohyeon’s door creaks and lets familiar figure to enter. When both girls turn to direction of the entrance, Yoohyeon beam a smile that is brief yet genuine.

“Siyeon unnie!” She stands up and embraces tightly the new comer. They rock a bit from side to side while Yoohyeon tries not to sob and Siyeon as if feeling it, gently strokes her back. 

While watching this touching scene Minji with a light epiphany thinks that it is the first time the three of them gathered in one place since they were little kids. Because of this thought, long forgotten memories appear in her mind involuntarily...

_At the age of twelve Minji used to think that she might have found her kindred spirits every time she had some childish or happy moments with Siyeon and Yoohyeon. She wanted everything around her to stay the same way for all time because she was so content and wholesome beside her cousin and the girl that became a family member for her. So she had an constant urge to take care of those two girls and make sure of their safe well-being._

_It was their last gathering as three because a day before Minji’s parents announced to her that they were going to move to another side of the city which meant another new surroundings and people._

_“Jiu unnie, don’t cry, please,” Little Siyeon says and hugs her. When she pulls away, the younger kid shows her warm encouraging smile. “You will see Yoohyeon sometimes even after this. So don’t worry.”_

_“What about y-you?” Minji sniffs back and wipes her tear quickly. “I won’t see you again...”_

_“What? We will meet again, unnie,” Little Siyeon says while prolonging the last word and pinching the outer side of Minji’s hand. “I don’t know when but we will, okay? I promise!”_

_“Okay,” Minji returns the wide smile and at last before leaving with her parents, tightly pulls the younger girl in a tight and long embrace. “I b-believe your words. And I’m gonna miss you, Singnie...”_

Minji snaps back from recalling the old memories to the conversation that was happening at the moment. Now it was Yoohyeon’s turn to say farewell, though Minji hated the every aspect of this situation. She was sure Siyeon too, judging by her tense posture and deeper than usual voice.

“—how long you’ll be there?” Siyeon asks while nervously folding her hands. 

“Til September or October,” Yoohyeon answer with the voice full of grimness. “It’s... a lot.”

The moment Siyeon wanted to say something about this, the door creaks again and shows Yoohyeon’s mother.

“It’s time to go for you, guys.” Yoohyeon says with growing anxiety in her voice. Both Siyeon and Minji took notice of this change yet didn’t say anything.

“When I look at you three, the image of you being kids and playing at the backyard just appears in my mind,” Her mother says with nostalgic tone. The next words she addressed to them yet briefly looks at her daughter. “Pity you’re not kids anymore and changed a lot.”

“Well, auntie, we can’t stop the time. Also I think we should get going,” Minji says standing up, understanding that they just can’t stay longer as her aunt’s patience was almost over. She stands up and gives her cousin a hug, at last patting her shoulder. “I hope I’ll be able to visit you sooner.”

“Me too.” Yoohyeon says with pursed lips. During their visit she wanted to ask about Bora but knew that her parents probably were eavesdropping as usual, so she hesitated a lot and eventually didn’t ask. Then she gives a hug to Siyeon too and when they were about to go, Yoohyeon suddenly holds up Minji’s hand, urging her to listen:

“Remember what we were talking about last time? Do it, just do it, unnie.”

With that said she lets go of her and waves back at Siyeon and confused Minji.

Minji had no idea of what Yoohyeon was referring to when she said those last words before they left. It finally gets to her when she was staring at Siyeon’s new lip-piercing at the table in the nearest cafe they found.

Minji realised that Yoohyeon advised her to finally confess to Siyeon as the last topic they were talking about was Minji’s feelings towards the brunette. Nevertheless red head was still confused and wanted to ask reasons why she should confess if Siyeon probably doesn’t reciprocate her feelings but, of course, she had no chance due to Yoohyeon’s current situation that she’s in.

“I like your new piercing,” Minji notes when they receive the drinks from the waitress. “It really suits you.”

“Didn’t expect you to like them because you don’t like piercings at all.” Siyeon remarks back. 

“I don’t like the idea of them on me,” Minji chuckles back. “But on you it definitely looks good.”

“Well, thank you then,” Siyeon says, takes a sip from her drink, and lets out a long sigh. After some time of contemplating and staring blankly at one spot on the floor, Siyeon looks up with intensity in the eyes. “I still can’t believe Yoohyeon will be there for almost half year. She doesn’t deserve this. No one. Like what’s wrong with her family?”

“Yeah,” Minji agrees with wistful look in her eyes. “I hope she will be okay there...”

“You know she won’t. They will break her.” Siyeon says with growing anger, almost growling. She grits her hands into tight tense fists that make her knuckles to turn almost white. “God, I just... don’t get these people.”

“Me too, Siyeon-ah, me too.” Minji says with pursed lips, fully upset at the situation as well. Her anger was already gone from yesterday’s conversation at dinner table when she was cut off by her father. Now it was just her trying to cope with the situation of her cousin.

“Hey.” Handong peeks through the door calling for the girl with timid voice as if checking if she’s asleep or not. “How are you?”

“Hey,” Bora turns around and stands on the same spot, feeling awkward. Previously she was making sure whether she didn’t forget something before leaving. From afar Handong could see the dark circles under the puffy red eyes and almost physically sense her fatigue in the body. Her voice sounded weak and too quiet. “I’m trying to adjust to the news about Yoohyeon.“

“You sure you can get back to home by yourself?” Handong asks with cautious words. “I can drive you, if you don’t mind—“

“No, I... I need some time to be alone.” Bora declines her offer by trying to smile but it doesn’t seem convincing enough, though Handong just nods and lets the girl to pass by and leave her house. 

Minji was sitting on the lowest row of bleachers taking her breath after intense training with her team and the coach. She almost could feel how her body was emitting the heat from hot skin and how the fabric was sticking to her because of the sweat. She takes a bottle of water and empties half of it in a matter of seconds. 

“Wow, you did great there, noona,” The guys sits down beside her and she already recognises him by his voice wondering why did Seonghwa came here. Noticing her slight surprise at his presence, he adds. “My coach for some reason told me to come earlier.”

“Ah, I see,” Minji nods while wiping the sweat from her forehead and neck with a towel. “Mine one told me to stay a bit longer. Guess they have something to say about tomorrow’s match.”

“I suppose so,” The guy agrees looking ahead of him and seemingly contemplating whether he should say what’s in his mind. In the end he decides to start the topic with cautious tone. “I heard the news about Yoohyeon. It’s... so horrible to do as a parent to a your own child.”

“She doesn’t deserve none of it and it just makes me shake at the thought of this.”

“No one does,” Seonghwa says while looking at his crossed hands. He takes a moment or two to gather his thoughts and then start speaking with a steady tone. “Hongjoong was once in those kind camps for like four months. Every time he remembers something from that time he gets anxiety to the point he can’t calm down and stop shaking.” Minji notices the way the guy’s jaw is flexing due to the unpleasant things that’s he’s sharing. “They did a lot of fucked up things to him during that time. He doesn’t tell me what kind of because he doesn’t wanna but just by the fear in his eyes it is apparent it’s something that caused him so much trauma. And you know what, noona-yah? Nothing changed, he’s still gay and likes men. Those therapies are just bullshit that cause solely harm and trauma. So I don’t think they will be able to “cure” Yoohyeon and—“

“Seonghwa! Minji! Come here, you two!” One of the coaches call them from the other end of school gym. 

“Thank you for sharing.” Minji says and gently squeezes his shoulder with a sincere grateful smile. Seonghwa just nods back and follows her towards the coaches.

When they look at the opposite direction they see also the leader of cheerleader team Bora beside them. Minji notices the odd quietness of her best friend. 

Seemingly the teachers had something to say about the upcoming match as they gathered the leaders of sport teams.

While listening to their directions, Minji moves a little closer to the smaller girl and links arms with her in order to show her some kind of a support. Bora notices it and gratefully smiles at her and places her head on a shoulder of the taller girl. Yet Minji still catches glimpse of apathy in her eyes that she supposes she will be seeing more often from now on.

When Minji gets the opportunity to visit Yoohyeon after week of requests and waiting for her aunt’s permission on this, she doesn’t expect to encounter someone else in the waiting room for visitors. 

“You’re Yoohyeon’s friends, right?”

“Yes,” The smaller and brighter girl answers standing up and already reaching out her hand. “My name’s Gahyeon. And this is Yubin unnie. You must be Yoohyeon unnie’s cousin?”

“Yeah, Kim Minji,” Minji returns the handshake and nods back to the girl beside Gahyeon. Honey haired girl seemed a lot grimmer than her friend. At this contrast, Minji almost missed the way Gahyeon’s eyes were full of sadness too. “Honestly, didn’t expect to see any other visitors besides me.”

“Us too. But I guess we should get used to it as the nun here said that visiting will be available at just one time of the week.” Gahyeon answers with a nod.

Suddenly the door to the room gets pushed aside by one of servants of the camp. She skims through the visitors and their appearances:

“You can come in now.”

All three of them enter the room for visits. Surroundings were pretty cosy despite the overall heavy atmosphere of the camp. The only thing that made uncomfortable Minji personally were the pictures on the wall with the image of a white man who holds the bible close to his heart. 

But as soon as she lands her eyes on the girl that’s sitting on the opposite couch, the previous thoughts float away giving space for a alarming worry at the sight of Yoohyeon. She seemingly got skinnier which concerned not only her, but as well Gahyeon and Yubin.

They talked about her current condition and how she’s adapting to the camp for some time. Yoohyeon’s answers were quite timid.

“Unnie, you can’t even imagine how we miss you.” Gahyeon says almost frantically. Yubin puts her hand onto her knee to calm her worries down. Yoohyeon notices it and warmly smiles. When she’s not around them anymore, at least they take care of each other.

“You’ll be fine, I’m sure of it,” Yoohyeon chuckles. “But I miss you too, guys.”

Minji was long enough quiet trying to gather her thoughts. When she made sure she was ready, her voice starts steadily:

“Sua wanted to say she misses you.” Everyone in the room looks at the red head. “She sends you a lot of love and tells that she’s okay from her previous injury.”

Gahyeon and Yubin were quite puzzled at the name they were hearing for the time.

“Who’s Sua?” Gahyeon asks with raised brow.

“Oh, it’s her classmate.” Minji simply answers with dismissing hand gesture and ambiguous tone.

Meanwhile Yoohyeon after epiphany hit her was trying to contain her smile that seemed to be genuinely happy without any hint to wistfulness. She can’t help but to feel warm pleasing fluttering feeling in her heart from the memories that make their way in her mind.

_“When you will debut in the future, can I give you the stage name?” Yoohyeon asks while laying her head on Bora’s lap. The older girl gently strokes her locks of silver hair sensing the softness of them on her fingertips._

_“Alright, as long as it’s a fitting name,” Bora chuckles at the whine that Yoohyeon lets out. “What?”_

_“I promise it’s fine!” Younger girl crossed her arms and pouts with furrowed eyebrows. “It even sounds cool, I should say.”_

_At this moment the older girl just wanted to lean in and steal a kiss from her pouty lips. But she held herself and asked for the stage name that her girlfriend come up with._

_“Sua,” Yoohyeon lets out with a exciting sigh waiting for Bora’s reaction. “How is it?”_

_“It fits,” Bora says with an awe as if the name was always hers. She repeats her stage name as if tasting it on her tongue and yet surprisingly being familiar with it. “Kim Sua.”_

_“Told you this, Kim Sua-ssi.” Silver haired girl smiles proudly and at this moment the sight of her genuine smile makes Bora finally lean in and capture her lips in a slow kiss. Yoohyeon immediately lifts herself up to continue the kiss and puts her hands around the petite waist pulling her closer..._

“Thank you. Tell Sua that I miss her too and that I’m still quite worried though.” Yoohyeon answers to Minji’s message. 

Minji simply nods back with the feeling of relief that she at least did something in this situation despite it wasn’t still enough. “I will make sure to tell her that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know its like nothing at all for now but the next chapter might be something, so stay tuned!^^


	15. warm spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its rather long chapter, so take your time reading it

_“So you’re joining volleyball team now?” Minji hears behind her back familiar voice when she’s tossing back a ball against the wall as her new coach told her. The moment ball accurately lands into her hands, she stops tossing and looks back preparing herself for displeased expression of her cousin as her previous tone indicated the mood in it since they didn’t talked through after that argument and Yoohyeon kicking her out of her room. “You do know that you’re joining the last year before your graduation?”_

_“Yup, and what’s wrong with it?” Minji extends her arms to sides with a ball in one of them and raises her eyebrow in question._

_“Nothing, it’s just, it lacks in many options for you, like time for training,” The younger girl’s tone gets less hostile while trying to explain her point. “Besides why did you decide to play volleyball?”_

_“My one good friend taught me,” With a meaningful tone Minji answers while looking at the ball in her hands and barely feeling the heft of the object. “Though I don’t have the required height, I can still play.”_

_“This we will figure out today.” Suddenly near them the coach passes by them while remarking with a toothpick between his teeth. He gives a quick glance at Yoohyeon before leaving to his seat at the far corner of the gym. “Your height would perfectly work for our team.”_

_“You’re lucky with it, of course,” Minji tuts at her cousin. “As always.”_

_“What do you mean by that?” Yoohyeon asks with frustration ready to argue and starts approaching older girl but sooner stops halfway when she sees a person who’s suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stands beside Minji._

_“We have a problem here?” Bora protectively wraps her arm around her best friend’s waist. She’s been listening to the conversation the whole time from afar until the things got seemingly not so friendly. She shoots a glare at the tallest girl. “Yah, what do you want from Minji?”_

_“I was just checking on new students as a vice president of school’s student council,” Yoohyeon quickly answers as the presence of the new comer definitely effected her. This quick defensive change made Minji smile amusingly. “We were just talking.”_

_“Tch, you watch it, nerd.” Bora warns her while pointing at her._

_“Nah, it’s really fine, Bora,” Minji decides save her cousin from Bora marking her as a new enemy. “She’s my cousin actually. We were just bickering as always.”_

_“Really?” Bora gets surprised at the revealed fact and looks between two relatives. “Wait, you do kinda look alike...”_

_“Alright, I should go now,” After clearing her throat Yoohyeon announces. But before leaving at last she addresses Minji. “Don’t forget to remind the aunt about today’s dinner.”_

_“Sure, sure, I won’t forget.” With dismissive gesture Minji nods back._

_“She’s kinda cute, you know.” Bora remarks suddenly looking at Yoohyeon’s back who’s heading towards the exit._

_“Cuter than me?” Minji pouts her lips._

_“I’d say so.” With mischievous smile Bora answers back._

_“Yah! Now you’re just being mean to me, Bora.”_

_“I was just kidding, come on.”_

It was a day before the first round of tournament for national volleyball match among high schools of Korea.

The first lesson was physical education and Minji, as she previously promised, stayed up for the lesson to be Siyeon’s partner for exercising. Currently she was holding Siyeon’s feet in one place so that the girl could make sit-ups properly. But seemingly, younger girl wasn’t doing it right.

“Wait, Siyeon,” Minji makes her to stop halfway through another sit-up. While looking straight at her, she tries to explain in the most easy way to get. She tries to keep eye contact while explaining and demonstrating with her gestures. “Try to exhale while lifting your upper body towards me, stay a bit longer than intended and _then_ you slowly get back on your back, alright?”

“I will try.” Siyeon nods and lowers herself on her back with hands placed on the opposite shoulders. Before moving forward she was staring at the high ceiling of the school gym and hearing echoes that were coming from the sounds of ball being hit on the floor. At some point she was in her thoughts pretty much all of her time, especially now, because of knowing that the girl in front of her has feeling for her.

Shaking off the distracting thoughts, she starts doing sit-ups how the older girl explained.

“Alright, Siyeon, you’re doing well!” Minji remarks when brunette was almost ending her sets of sit-ups. Seemingly, the girl was tired so she stopped halfway at the last one, panting unevenly and looking straight in the eyes with intensity in them. Minji gulps loudly at the sight feeling how her cheeks were betraying her and turning darker shade of pink. For some reason she thinks that half-lidded eyes of Siyeon’s stare remind her of a wolf’s deep gaze. This random thought elicits some exciting flips in her stomach. “Tired?”

“Kind of,” Siyeon nods wiping some drops of sweat from her forehead with the hem of her sleeve. “Get on here, unnie, it’s your turn.”

Unlike Siyeon, Minji started off cunningly and kept the steady pace with a focused gaze onto one particular spot before her. Siyeon was holding her feet on place but she felt it wasn’t necessary as Minji kept pretty good balance between the upper and lower parts of her body. 

Staring at how well Minji’s muscles and overall her fit body flexed, Siyeon simply couldn’t believe that this attractive girl before her had feelings for her, an outcast of the school in whom probably no one would be interested. She had an urge to ask right away why she, Kim Minji, in the first place, happened to be in love with her, Lee Siyeon.

“Minji unnie,” She doesn’t realise that she called her name out loud until Minji stops halfway through the another sit-up and expectedly looks at her with slightly raised brows. Feeling her attentive gaze on herself, Siyeon hastily dismisses her initial urge to ask. “Nothing. Keep going.”

“Okay...” Minji says with still puzzled look, but still continues her working out.

When they were finished with the rest of the sets and went into the locker room to change their forms, many girls especially cheerleaders who acted as if they were close friends with Minji, kept talking about Minji’s sudden decision to stay for PE lesson. The part of the gossiping went about Siyeon who definitely was hearing their “subtle chitchats”.

“Unnie-yah, why you decided to stay up today?” One of cheerleaders whose name Minji can’t remember asks her.

“Uh, just because I wanted to?” Minji simply answers wiping out the sweat from her neck with the towel. 

“But you could’ve teamed up with someone else for exercises.” The girl continues rather with whiny tone and pouty lips. Despite the fact Minji usually adored this cute behaviour of girls, this time it elicited a whole different reaction. “For example, me. Next time would be great if we were partners.”

“Why would I want to? I already have a partner in exercises.” Minji answers with pursed lips. 

“But why _her_ though?”

“But why you though?” Minji didn’t like the idea of being mean to anyone but this time she couldn’t restrain herself from the abrasive remark. “Siyeon is way more pleasant company rather than you who can’t even address people properly.”

“Unnie, what do you mean by that?” With already upset voice the girl asks. 

The moment Minji wanted to answer with honesty not caring if she’ll hurt the cheerleader girl with her words, she gets interrupted by someone else’s commanding voice:

“Leave her alone. Minji clearly said she’s comfortable with her current partner.”

It was Bora who stood near them by her locker almost finished with changing her uniform. Because of the total lack of usual playful tone, the girl immediately obeyed and left the locker room because she understood that Bora wasn’t taking any jokes right now.

When Minji looks back at Bora’s direction she meets the eyes full of apathy and gloominess. She nods back with gratefulness in the eyes for pulling her out of the potential trouble.

Without any words Bora leaves too. Looking at the place the smaller girl was just now Minji just sighs still feeling deep guilt.

“Hey, the results are out!” Minji hears one of the students saying to a friend beside them. “Let’s see what we got!”

“Right, results of literature test is out.” Minji murmurs under her breath heading to the crowd of people around the board with results. 

She was sure about the results from most of subjects, but literature was the one she was excited and at the same time thrilled about as the eventual grade she’ll receive from this subject will be the main thing that’ll give her the opportunity to get a stipend to the university. Besides all of these concerns, she was worried if the efforts that were spent to her preparation to the test were worth the grade. She had a feeling that she messed up on the test day and this mistake would turn out with a low ranking. If this is true, she won’t even know how to look at Siyeon’s face again.

When she reached the crowd, the moment she catches some mentions of her name, with a quick steps and efforts she manages to push through the tightly pressed to each other wall of people. 

“What’s there?”

“Omo, unnie, just look!” Her classmate points to her name on the paper on the board. Minji follows the finger’s direction and finds her name at the top of the list in the section of literature test. “You’re in the top fives, congrats!”

At first she doesn’t process the thing before her eyes and takes a moment to fully realise and then she feels her heart beating faster than usual due to the pleasing feeling of accomplishment.

Just a month ago she had a feeling of inevitable failure when she had such an opportunity to get a stipend. 

It almost seemed like a dream. 

“Congrats, unnie, you’ve done a great job.” Minji hears timid voice behind her. She turns around and sees brunette girl with a proud smile on her face. In a matter of seconds red head crosses the short distance between them and embraces the girl in a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Siyeon!” Minji exclaims almost frantically. 

Siyeon is astonished with Minji’s action yet returns the hug wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Several gasps are heard at the sight of them hugging, but Minji as well as Siyeon simply didn’t care. 

“You’ve done most of the work, you know.” Siyeon remarks into crook of her neck, tickling Minji’s skin. “The amount of determination you had should be noted too.”

“But I wouldn’t able to do it without you,” Minji pulls away while still holding soft pleasing to touch hands in her own while rubbing her thumb onto outer side of them. At this moment Siyeon has a vivid vision of Minji confessing to her in mind while expecting this. But instead Minji visibly hesitates on something she’s about to say. “Now it’s not mandatory to meet and see each other but I’d like to ask you one more thing... c-could you come to the match tomorrow? O-Of course, if you have free time and you want to, but your presence and support would be very valuable for me.”

“Oh,” Siyeon chuckles totally not expecting this favour from Minji. “Sure.”

“Cool, thanks again!” Minji lightens up and pecks her on the cheek eliciting the instant blush on them. Without giving the younger girl a moment to question her action, Minji turns around and before disappearing by the corner of the corridor, shouts across the hall. “...will be waiting for you then, Singnie!”

And Siyeon just stays there as if rooted to the place, still struck by Minji’s brief kiss that emerged emotions in Siyeon which felt overwhelming and mixed. She raises her hands and puts them upon her face so that she could cool down from the heat that’s she’s feeling.

_come on, siyeon, it was just a hug and a smooch from a friend..._

_except the fact she has feelings for me..._

_oh lord, what do i do now? i’m hella confused..._

_Siyeon had her first kiss at the age of eleven without even knowing that it was stolen at first._

_It started from the confession of a boy from her class with the words that he wanted to kiss her. Of course, Siyeon was at first freaking out and not knowing what to do so she simply rejected both of his requests. But since this incident, she started thinking what it felt like to kiss someone like those adults from the movies she’s seen at the nights with her parents when they told her not to watch during intimate scenes._

_She was curious and the first person she would share any of her curiosities or ideas would always be Jiu because she was older and probably already experienced the same things._

_So after she shared her story with the older girl, she was sure that Jiu knew better and what to do in this kind of situations and Siyeon was right to reach out to Minji for that. Or not..._

_“Well, I can t-teach you how to k-kiss and not to get gross with that like, y-you know, accidentally spitting in his mouth when d-doing it,” At the end of Minji’s sentence both of girls giggle while imagining the funny scene. “So d-do you want me to?”_

_“Of course, I trust you with that, Jiu unnie!” Siyeon answers with excited exclaim._

_“T-That’s not so fun thing to do, Singnie,” Minji notes which makes the younger girl’s enthusiasm to go out. Seeing this she hastily adds. “I-I meant that while k-kissing you should sit still and be focused.”_

_“Oh, I see. I want to try it.” Siyeon leans over with more curiosity in her eyes._

_“L-L-Like now?” Minji furiously blushes at the thought of them trying to do it._

_“Yeah, why not?” Siyeon looks at her with her big doll puzzled eyes._

_“Okay, then.” Minji grips on her own lap nervously and moves closer. “P-Please, close your eyes.”_

_Siyeon listened to her order and did as she said. When Minji closes her eyes and gently presses her lips against Siyeon’s ones, she has a feeling that her heart might break through her chest any second._

_After pulling away Minji again kisses her, but this time she captures her bottom lip between hers. It’s all clumsy yet soft. Siyeon just follows what Minji urges her to do, whether to move closer or bend her head to the side. Siyeon herself was feeling weird at the new feeing of someone else’s soft lips on hers. Out of pure habit, she finds older girl’s hand and starts pinching it._

_When Minji feels like she’s done than more she should have, she pulls away completely and looks up at Siyeon._

_“W-Was it alright? Kissing s-suppose to feel good...”_

_“It felt soft so I guess it was okay.” Siyeon chuckles looking at Minji’s bottom lip. “I kinda got the idea of how to do it. But I wanna make sure of it.”_

_“S-So you w-want to...” The older girl can’t finish her sentence as Siyeon kisses her in the lips muffling her last words._

_After that Siyeon tried to do it with the boy who previously confessed to her just once because it didn’t felt the same with Minji as his manner of doing it felt uncomfortable and almost scary for her. Meanwhile with Minji she felt so safe and secure._

_Maybe the way the older girl made her feel safe and content was the main reason for her to catch feelings at the very young age. But after Minji left, Siyeon felt like she was slowly growing out of the attachment to the older girl..._

Before starting the first round of the tournament Minji stands behind the line at the back of the enormous court and feels the sudden thrilling feeling within herself followed by the vivid memory of two years ago when she saw the back of the tall silhouette of the probably most powerful volleyball player that she had a chance to encounter. Later on the perfect performance of skilled spikes inspired her to commit to playing, even despite some nuances that were holding her back. She remembers the sharp quick moves that she thought were impossible to accomplish. She remembers them as if she saw them yesterday.

Now, it was her turn to show off what she’s capable of not only as a captain but also as a setter of the team she’s trained with for almost a year now.

If her first serve will be successful, this will boost her team’s morale and will get rid of some of her teammates’ nervousness. She shouldn’t miss this chance despite the tingling at tips of her fingers.

“Nice serve, Minji!” Red head hears the cue from her teammate, Sojung, the ace of the team.

After skimming through the court and determining her next move, Minji takes a deep breath before finally starting the serve. Before approaching the borderline of the court, she throws the ball into the air, with quick steps runs towards it and hits it to finally start the game yet not the rally as she had different plans.

Her jump serve was aimed at the tall player at the right side of the court who seemed a bit clumsy at first glance. As her assumptions didn’t failed her, the girl couldn’t receive harsh serve which resulted in the immediate point for Minji’s team as the ball landed on the court making a squeaking sound against the floor. A quick whistle blows indicating the gained point.

_nice start_

First set was won by their team with the score of twenty two to twenty five. Throughout this period Minji kept giving in most cases accurate tosses to her teammates and mostly to Sojung who scored most of the scores along with Yuna. 

Though the captain of the team had to admit that opposing team’s offence were powerful and quick too. Their ace was on even higher level than Sojung, yet Minji also knew the proper and effective way to toss with some tricks in hidden her hand.

During the time they were given for a break before the start of the second set, Minji was discussing the possible strategies for them to use. She told them to keep a close eye on their ace while with the setter she’ll be dealing herself. 

“Also don’t get too stressed out about this,” When she was finished, she tries to light up the mutual mood with the encouraging smile. “You’re doing great. Let’s keep up like this, alright?”

“Yes!” Her teammates answer in unison in a loud firm tone.

“And you too, unnie,” Suddenly Sojung addresses their captain who’s sitting on a bench. “Don’t get all the pressure on yourself. Know that we got your back too.”

“Yes, unnie, we can do this together!”

“Okay,” Minji feels touched by the words of her teammates. “Let’s do our best and win the next set!”

“Yes!” 

Siyeon came tardy to the stadium due to her habit of leaving from home at the last moment as she usually doesn’t see a need to save extra minutes. Consequently, this played a bad joke on her today for which she internally scolded herself on the way to the back rows where, for her surprise, she spotted familiar acquaintances. 

“Oh, Siyeon unnie!” Gahyeon exclaims and stands up from her seat to give a quick greeting hug to the older girl. “Glad to see you here!”

“I’m glad you’re here too,” Siyeon says after the hug and spares a glare to the other girl as well waving back. “Hey, Yubinnie!”

“Hi, unnie.” Yubin greets back and pats the seat beside her for Siyeon to settle down. “Hope you came all along here without any trouble.”

“It was all good.” Siyeon answers after sitting down on the seat and finally able to look at the court and the things that were happening at the moment. “So, how our school’s team is doing?”

“The second set is almost over. Our girls are winning!” Gahyeon answers with enthusiasm in her voice pointing at the scoreboard which indicated eighteen against twenty in favour of their school.

“It’s quite surprising,” Yubin says while following the ball that’s being tossed from Minji to Yuna who’s about to spike from the high jump. “How Minji unnie managed to keep up with the setter who’s a lot skilled than her. I guess it’s mainly relies on the teamwork.”

“But Minji unnie is literally killing it!” Gahyeon disagrees with the older girl and then suddenly joins the mutual chant of the support team. 

“I see how it is,” Siyeon says while her eyes are fixed on the red head who’s literally dripping sweat yet staying focused. She awes at the sight of the older girl successfully blocking another spike with a high jump. “Wow, that was well done move.”

“I know, right?” Gahyeon joins in her admiration. “I’m sure they’re gonna win!”

Despite the fact that Siyeon was just a bystander, the way the game was developing kept her to keep her eyes on the competition. After some time of the ball being kept in the air by two opposing teams, there comes a chance ball which Minji uses in her favour to suddenly dump it over the net but the other setter somehow predicted it so she jumped to block the dump. This moment Siyeon feels her heart beating in excitement and her fists being clenched due to the tension of the game and Minji’s chance to bring the last point to her team. 

_come on, minji, you can do this!_

One second the ball hangs on the air above the net between two hands fighting over and trying to overthrow it to the opposite direction. Eventually due to Minji’s stronger pressing force, the ball lands on the side court of the opposing team. The sharp clear sound of the final whistle blows indicating the win in favour of their team.

Despite landing roughly on the ground and gaining yet another bruise, Minji joins the cheers of the crowd across the gymnasium with a loud claps which echoes.

“Here, unnie. You did a great job today.” Siyeon offers Minji a bottle of water with a wide smile plastered on her face. The moment the red head looks up and meets up with brown eyes full of warmth, she accepts the bottle and internally catches the way their fingers brush against each other. 

“Thanks.” After saying this, Minji hungrily empties the half of the bottle. Some drops spill on her chin and glistening neck. Siyeon stares at this sight without even realising it gets dry in her own throat. She settles beside the red head on the bench. “Also thank you for coming. As you see, your support brought our school today’s victory.”

“Yah,” Siyeon gets flustered by older girl’s comment hitting her in the shoulder and making her chuckle. As Minji’s laugh is pretty contagious, Siyeon giggles too. “Don’t be so modest about your efforts. You looked cool, even intimidating today.”

“Was I?” Minji asks her with curiosity lighting up at the mention of her image. “Well, now I’m waiting for my fangirls then.”

“I shouldn’t have said that then.” Siyeon snorts and takes her words back which makes Minji to whine.

“Why? At least I deserve kiss-kisses.” Minji blurts out with a flirtatious tone but the moment she sees the yet again flustered expression on Siyeon’s face, she hastily adds. “It was just a joke, Singnie.”

“Of course,” Nevertheless Siyeon keeps playing with the hem of sleeves of her hoodie as she perfectly knew the actual meaning behind those jokes. She quickly changes the topic of their conversation. “The match is over. Do you want to walk home together?”

“Why not.” Without any contemplation, Minji agrees while shrugging. “I’m sure girls can return to the school without me.”

“I never had a chance to be in this park,” Siyeon notes while looking around the place full of trees and fresh scent of leaves. “It’s really pretty here.”

“Yeah,” Minji agrees seeing how the settling sun behind the horizon made the usual colors of surroundings of the park to turn into warm shades and creat that satisfying feeling from ending another tiring school day and walking back home. Without any further thoughts, she revealed what’s circulating in her mind. “Today before the match for some reason I remembered my first kiss. It took me some time to realise it was stolen by my one good friend. Do you remember it?”

“Yes,” Siyeon trails off looking ahead of her with intensity. Light wind was blowing her black hair in a messy manner. “We kissed because we were curious of what it felt like.”

“Yeah, I do remember this too,” Minji confirms with pensive tone and suddenly stops on her track, making the girl to do the same and face her. When she saw the timid expression on Siyeon’s face, Minji in order to calm her down takes her hands securely in her own and gives her warm smile making her worries to appease a bit. “It’s kinda funny how we’ve done this multiple amount of times yet never talked about our actual feelings.”

“What do you want to say?”

“I mean,” Minji bites her bottom lip looking at how their hands were brushing against each other. They fitted so perfectly— red head noted to herself. “You don’t have to reciprocate to this, Siyeon, b-but at least I want you to know my true feelings since you appeared in my life again and changed it so drastically. You changed me, Lee Siyeon, and I’m eternally grateful for that, and... I can’t help but to be in love with you.”

The last words were said in such a fervent and almost scared manner as if Minji was expecting furious outburst in response. 

“I guess it’s my turn to confess now,” Siyeon says and takes a deep breath before saying the next words. “First of all, I knew it all along.”

“Really?” Minji asks with light blush appearing on her cheeks taken aback but, luckily, the orange rays of still settling sun that covered them in their warm vivid shade. “B-But how?”

“Yoohyeon told me,” Siyeon simply answers and quickly adds when she sees the still present confusion on Minji’s features. “Accidentally. You know how she sometimes spits out something that she shouldn’t.”

“Of course,” Minji snorts shaking her head at her cousin’s habit. “She always does that. But I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yes.” Siyeon nods back. Due to the wind that’s freezing her fingertips little by little, she intertwines her hands with Minji’s ones. “And I guess this is rather good because I had some time to think about this. Honestly when you kissed me for the first time, since then I’ve been crushing on you but those feelings diminished with your transfer to another school and now, I still don’t know what to feel about you. So I still have mixed up feelings.”

“I see...” Minji says with low head feeling the sting in her chest from her words and internally hating herself for everything. “It would really surprising if you shared the same feelings with a person who’s hurt you—“

“Minji unnie,” Red head feels firm squeeze of Siyeon’s hands interrupting her flow of negative thoughts. “I didn’t reject you cause I want to try, alright? I want to give it a try.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yes.” At her expression that resembled of a puppy face, light giggle escapes from Siyeon’s lips and the moment it alleviates slowly she suddenly catches herself on staring at Minji’s lips. She looks up with warm smile. “I want to figure out what I actually feel towards you, unnie. Though I can’t give you what I suppose to as a girlfriend.“

“It’s totally fine, Singnie.” Minji reassures her by brushing her soft skin with her thumb. “You don’t have to try even, your presence already making things to my heart.”

“Stop your cheesiness.” Siyeon lightly hits her again on shoulder feeling her own brush appearing. 

“Okay, sorry.” Minji laughs out, rubbing the spot that was hit. 

“Now, let’s go. It’s getting late already.” Siyeon pulls her by the hand that she’s still holding. At this adorable action, Minji simply can’t contain her smile. 

“Wait, one more thing, it’s important!” 

“What is it?” The moment Siyeon looks back at the older girl, Minji leans over and quickly pecks her in lips. To tell that Siyeon got flustered was just understatement. Yet she didn’t mind that kind of affection from Minji so she didn’t say anything about it.

“Now we can go.” Minji announces with wide smile and starts walking, pulling her now girlfriend along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if anyone curious, yes, i have seen haikyuu hehe


	16. stay for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u see new cover of sua and seungyeon? :D, i almost passed away from it

_It was the afternoon recess for people in school to go to the canteen and have their lunch after the usual mundane studies or work in stuffy classrooms._

_However, today Minji noticed that Siyeon wasn’t going to stand up from her seat and have her meal further in the canteen._

_It was the period of time after that incident during which Minji recognised her old childhood friend in the worst circumstances she caused. Now due to the persistent reappearing guilt of her misdeeds that she had done to the raven haired girl, Minji started catching herself more and more pondering on the memories that she repressed over time._

_So lately she watched Siyeon from afar more often because there was a strong urge to approach her and apologise for the mean things she had said to her. However, the insecure thought of classmates and friends shaming her for showing compassion to the outcast stopped her every single time._

_Today there was something really off about Siyeon. The way she was sitting with lowered head and tensely slouching concerned Minji. The overall grim expression of the younger girl was telling that there was something out of ordinary._

_“Hey,” Minji finally approached her desk, putting her hands on the wood surface and trying to find her eyes that were hiding behind the raven locks of bangs. “Something happened to you, weirdo?”_

_“Why do you care?” The tone with which Siyeon spoke caused goose bumps on Minji’s skin due to its alarming lifelessness._

_“Yah,” The moment Minji wanted to retort out of habit, she instantly cuts herself off of doing it because the initial intention of her approach to Siyeon was peaceful and without the usual bullying. So she tried to maintain it. “Um... b-because I c-can see clearly that you’re not ok.”_

_Right after her words, Minji finally saw Siyeon’s puzzled eyes through messy locks and the dark circles under them._

_Siyeon was caught of guard with the sudden timid tone Minji spoke with because it was uncommon to see the most popular girl of the school speak so meekly._

_“So it would be good if you shared what happened to you.” Minji continued her point feeling how her cheeks were burning due to the unusual situation she was in._

_Siyeon simply was perplexed by the sudden change in the behaviour of the bully. In other situations, she would be really apprehensive with that and would avoid further interactions with her, but today when she felt so lonely and deeply hurt by the news that had arrived into her home yesterday’s grim evening, Siyeon wanted to share her sufferings._

_“My grandmother...” The second she started speaking, she immediately wanted to burst in tears, but with a lot of efforts she composed herself and continued. “She passed away yesterday from heart attack.”_

_Just by the tone full of pain, it was apparent that she was close to her grandmother and her demise deeply effected her. All the previous frustration floated away in an instant and Minji felt sorry for the younger girl._

_“That’s so terrible. I’m sorry—“ Minji wanted to show her immediate support by putting her hand on her shoulder but stops herself from doing it when she caught the way her friends were staring. They were surprised but blatantly judging as if telling that it was so low to talk with the outcast of school. All of this altered Minji’s behaviour back to the ordinary mean one in an instant. “You know, it’s so pathetic to cry about someone who died old. Cheer up, kid, it’s a natural thing.”_

_The pained and disappointed expression that Siyeon gave her still haunts her. She would never forget the way her lips trembled and her eyes were about to shed tons of tears. Instead she stood up and ran out of the classroom._

_“Good one, Minji!” Her friends were enjoying the previous scene and praising her for that, yet the red head felt herself so despicable and disgusting because of deceiving Siyeon and herself inclusively that they could talk like casual friends._

As if it were extensions of the vivid memory in her dream, Minji opens her eyes to the darkness and still feels the deep guilt in her chest. It takes her several moments to realise that her tears in her dream are real ones as she feels froze pathways of tears on her cheeks. 

She sits up and wipes her face from the tears that are still flowing. After getting used to the reality, she notices that even material of her wardrobe were unpleasantly sticking to the skin because of the high temperature of her body and hostile chillness of her room.

When her her panting turns into the steady breathing, Minji recalls her dream and the real memories in it. The same disgusting hatred feeling towards herself appears again heavily in her heart. 

“I’m sorry, Siyeon. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Minji keeps repeating the words that she could not say the moment she needed to into the emptiness of her room where no one was around. Tears started flowing again with new force from her eyes, she tried to wipe them but they continued to shed. She sniffs and huffs in a messy manner while frantically whispering. “I’m sorry for everything...”

It was three in the morning. This time became the usual time of the day when Minji was waking up from various nightmares that sometimes were so unbearable that she couldn’t sleep until the next day. 

But tonight she managed to sleep after sobbing and letting out all of the heavy emotions off of her chest. In fact, it was still there, the guilt and subsequent hatred towards the self, Minji just got tired of them and cried herself to sleep. Next morning probably she would wake up with a headache from weeping so much but she could not do anything about it. She just knows that she will bear it because of the feeling she deserves so much more sufferings. 

It was three in the morning that night and Handong was heading from her workplace to her home in the car, a little tipsy from the alcohol she consumed earlier. She perfectly knows that staying up late for work and even drinking before driving is extremely risky but, if she had to be honest, she did not care so much about it.

While looking out to the night sky and the empty streets of the city through open window of her car, Handong stopped at the traffic light while tapping her finger to the beat of the calm music coming from the radio station that somehow created calm peculiar mood that she fully enjoyed. 

Maybe because of these kind of moments of solitude she would stay working in the club of her father for more some time despite the fact she just hated being the temporary owner of the place that created so many unfortunate events for young people like her.

_it will be all over soon, handong-ah, just wait for it a little bit more_

Someone would say that Handong has too pessimistic point of view on her own life too early but that is because she had seen the things that she should not have at a young age. However, while humming to the calm melodies vibrating from radio station and turning the right corner on her car, she still hoped that someday something unexpected will appear in her boring life that will change her to the point where she will be more grateful for everything she has. Something unexpected...

The moment her tipsy mind gave her its side effects and the vision before her eyes became blurry, one part of her wanted to continue driving and meet whatever waited for her the next corner of the road, but the other part almost frantically was screaming to stop driving immediately. Handong did not care so much about the well-being of herself and she was about to listen to the former one of her mind until someone else’s intrusive voice appears in her ears from the long forgotten memory:

_handong-ah, please, don’t do this to yourself, i know you’re not that kind of a person_

The way she pulled hand brake was too rough but at least the car stopped beside the empty road. The sudden stop knocked out all of the air of her lungs and she was staring blankly before her while trying to regain her breath.

“You always know how to stop me, Minji, damn you.” She whispers into the air while remembering the source of the voice that practically saved her from possible car crush just seconds ago.

She stayed like that for some time while glaring around the unfamiliar neighbourhood. No one was around so she thought it would be good if she stayed in place until she would sober up a little and she would feel like she was ready to continue her route.

After fixing messed up hair from rough stop of her car, Handong leans over to open the glove box looking for bottle of water. Maybe like that she will sober up a little bit.

When she drinks first bits of water, she realises that she has been extremely thirsty all along. After emptying the bottle, she wants to turn on the engine again but suddenly stops halfway when something catches her attention from the near house. 

The door suddenly is pushed aside and a girl runs out of house alongside with male screams coming after her. It was apparent that the girl is being thrown out of the house and seemingly her father or relative is cursing her for whatever she did.

“Get out, you dirty bitch!” A man’s voice yells and Handong can distinguish the slurring pronunciation of words in his tone. “Always in my way, just like your fucking mother!”

The girl walks away ahead of her tightly hugging herself from the chill surroundings as she was dressed in thin layers of wardrobe. She walks by the car and briefly meets up with Handong’s curious eyes, but nevertheless she ignores it and continues her way.

When the scene before Handong ends with the man shutting the front door of his house while cursing under his breath and the girl walking away from the place, Handong just sighs and shakes her head reminding herself that this is none of her business. So she starts the engine and turns on the road steadily driving ahead of her.

She tries to forget the scene but eventually she cannot because she again meets the girl at the traffic stop. 

Handong takes a closer look at the walking by girl: she is a bit younger than her but yet definitely sadder than her. Her features are quite unique because of her big doll eyes and full lips that have a peculiar shape to them.

Handong should get going and return to her home. Yet she could not resist the urge to help her because it was apparent that there was nowhere to go for the girl. 

“Hey,” She stops by her calling her. The girl looks out yet does not walks closer looking with apprehension. Seeing this Handong clears her throat and continues speaking. “Do you need a ride? It is quite dangerous walking around alone like that.”

The girl seemingly contemplates and after that says:

“You saw me and how I was thrown out of my home. Isn’t it embarrassing to talk with the person like me? Unless you’re a some kind of a creep.”

“I’m not!” Handong retorts, surprised at the haughtiness of the girl. “It just seems to me that you need help...”

“All creeps say that they are not creeps,” The girl squints while still securely hugging from the cold. She quickly skims through the whole appearance of the highly priced car and internally jumps to the conclusion that the girl isn’t trustworthy enough just by her strange wealth. “Why should I trust you, a stranger?”

“Listen, people walking around at this hour are way more dangerous than me and have not-so-good intentions,” Handong says feeling how she was starting to get frustrated at the stubbornness of the girl. “If you want to deal with them, please, continue your way. I just want to help you because it is apparent that you need it.”

At this the girl stays quiet and again thinks for some time. The moment Handong thought that the brunette will decline her offer and will walk away, the girl approaches her and hops in the car with crossed arms. 

Staring at the stubborn posture, Handong without further any words starts the engine.

“So what’s your name, miss?” Handong asks after some time quickly sparing a glance at the passenger seat. 

“Gahyeon.”

“I’m Handong. Nice to meet you, Gahyeon.” Blonde says while being focused on the road. Somehow she does not feel herself tipsy anymore.

“So you’re foreigner...”

“What’s wrong with that?” Handong asks with raised brow. 

“They are more suspicious than local people here.” Gahyeon answers with honesty. 

“Yah!” Handong wants to retort yet is loss for words with the behaviour of the girl. “Really, you—“

“Alright, sorry for that. I’m just stating what my classmates say,” Gahyeon sighs looking at the streets through the window. 

“It’s fine, I guess.” Handong says with still perplexed expression. “Is there a place you can stay for the night?”

“No... I mean yes, there’s one friend, but I think she will hate me if I’ll come to her again.”

“Why?”

“I’ve stayed in her house for enough times.” With ambivalent tone the girl answers. “If not her, then her parents will be very much displeased...”

“Alright, somewhere else?”

“I don’t think so...”

“So you don’t know what to do now?” Handong asks her, turning to her side for a brief moment. In response Gahyeon shakes her head with apparent disappointment. At that blond just sighs. “Then you can stay at my home.”

“Well...” Sensing obvious discomfort in the words of Gahyeon, Handong stares at the road before her trying to find a way to make a younger girl feel at ease. 

“I don’t know how to appease you, but I won’t do anything uncomfortable there. There’s a guest room in my apartments so you could stay for the night. I won’t ask anything from you for that unless you can cook.”

“Cook?” Gahyeon asks again.

“Yeah. I usually eat restaurant food but groceries in the fridge just stand there and I always change them though I can’t cook.”

“So all you ask is to cook you a breakfast?” Gahyeon asks with still confused expression.

“Yup.” 

“So you’re really a creep...”

“God, what’s wrong now?” It’s again a traffic stop and Handong uses this to turn to the side glancing with raised brow. But she doesn’t expect to get stunned by the mischievous smile on the girl’s face that Gahyeon is trying to hide with hand. Handong realises that the brunette tries to calm herself from the previous things by teasing her like that. In the end she was kicked out of her home by her father. “So we can joke here, huh.”

“Sorry.” Gahyeon giggles and Handong thinks that the sound of it reminds her of warm autumn evening. “It’s just... it helps me to get looser.”

“Well, I’m glad if it’s helping,” Handong murmurs focusing again on the road so that Gahyeon wouldn’t notice the way she was staring at her. She leads her hand to the radio and asks. “Would you mind if I’ll put some music?”

“Of course, it’s your car in the end.”

After that they sit in silence listening to same songs Handong played before all of these happened. The song that is playing at the moment is one of her favourites as it has jazzy sound to it which settles a cosy and calming atmosphere inside the car. 

“I like this song.” Gahyeon comments rocking to the melody a bit. “Who sings it?”

“One of my favourite groups.”

And after answering Gahyeon’s question, each of them get into themselves, with their own problems, pondering about them...

Handong gets back to her pensive thoughts about the thing that would barge in her life and sparkle it a little bit. Something new... She takes a quick glance at the dozing off girl beside her and thinks maybe she is the one detail in her life that she has been waiting for. Because of this thought, a little bits of hope firmly appears in her chest.

Yet Handong forces herself to stop thinking about it as it could be deceiving her and not to make quick assumptions. So she shakes off the intrusive thoughts and ignores the little hope that already gave roots in her heart.

_how stupid, handong. you haven’t learnt anything yet and is still so immature..._

Siyeon was genuinely happy because she passed the audition today.

The second she has been told that she could come back next time to the entertainment and was handed a card for contacts for further discussion, she finally felt a little bit closer to her dream of becoming a singer. 

In this case, an idol as there were differences in requirements for the positions and skills. But Siyeon perfectly understood it and was taking the chance anyway.

But it wasn’t the only surprise that has been waiting for her for today as the moment she entered room, Siyeon saw a pack of various CDs scattered on her bed. 

“What the—“

Siyeon comes closer and takes a closer look at the discs. Despite the small size of her bed, it could fit a plenty of albums that Siyeon thinks she could never afford, though she loved collecting them. She takes one of them and recognises the limited editions one.

“Honey, Jiu came!” She hears her mother announcing from the first floor.

Siyeon turns to the entrance of her room waiting for the visitor. For some reason she could hear the heartbeats against her ribcage. She definitely felt overwhelmed by the situation and unexpected gift.

“Hey,” Minji greets in her usual cheerful tone with a smile that painfully resembled sun. She points to the bed. “Do you like it? I quite couldn’t figure out what exactly you liked so I bought all of them.”

“Minji unnie, you don’t have to do this.“ Siyeon trails off but then again continues. “They are too expensive. I can’t receive them just like that—“

“Why?” Minji asks and when she sees the discomfort in her girlfriend’s expression, she sighs and gently makes her sit on the bed while she sat before her squatting. Red head places her hands upon Siyeon’s ones and looks in the eye with so much tenderness Siyeon thinks her heart would not handle it. “Siyeon, do you remember our talk at the backyard of school after it was decided that I’d be temporarily suspended? That time you told me that you kissed me in front of Kang Dae because you wanted to get some kind of a revenge on him for breaking your CDs because of me. You did this because I couldn’t compensate them for you. But now I can, though they can’t replace the present from your grandmother and the value of them. Please,” Minji takes one of her hands and leaves a soft kiss on outer side of it. “Take them. That’s the least I can do for you.”

“Unnie,” Siyeon hugs her frame tightly while getting that the girl would not take back the CDs. “I’ll take them if you’re gonna stop feeling guilty.”

“It’s a hard thing to do it.” The answer is said shakily and honestly. “I can’t promise that. I... I still can’t forgive myself for that...”

“Minji,” The way Siyeon cups her cheeks after pulling away almost makes Minji sob. “We can get through it together, alright?”

“Okay,” She nods back and leans on the touch of Siyeon’s soft hands. With one problem settled, she changed the topic of conversation by asking: 

“By the way how the audition went?”

“I passed it.”

“Really?” Minji’s features lights up instantly and she peppers her face with many kisses while murmuring. “I’m so proud of you, Singnie!”

Just if Minji knew how those innocent kisses make Siyeon’s insides flutter. Raven haired girl cannot help but to blush and smile shyly after that.

“I didn’t get many information about the further details, just been told to come tomorrow.” The girl further explains while pinching her hand out of habit. “It’s kinda thrilling.”

“Do you want me to go with you? You know just to make sure.”

“No, it’s alright. I can go by myself.” 

“Okay, now,” Minji stands up and stretches her arm to her girlfriend. “Want to join me in the movie night? Your mom gave me a permission to stay for the night.”

“For the night?” Siyeon takes a deep breath before looking up. Just the idea of them spending the night in her room, on her bed, instantly takes her breath away. But as soon as she sees the innocent glimpse in Minji’s eyes, she literally forces herself to swallow down the intrusive thoughts. They have been dating for almost two weeks now and taking the next haste steps is still early for them. Siyeon nods to her own pondering. “Yeah, that’d be a great cosy movie date for us.”

“I knew you’d like that!” Minji says with excitement and then proceeds to choose one of the cassette in the old shelf. She turns around with mischievous smile plastered on her face. “How about the classic horror movie?”

“You just want cuddles from me, huh?” Siyeon asks raising her brow referring to the fact that Minji is _perfectly_ aware that she is a scaredy-cat, especially when it comes to horror movies. “Nevertheless let’s watch it! I won’t be that scared.”

“We’ll see that.” Minji chuckles and turns to the TV to turn on the movie. After proceeding to do it, she joins Siyeon who already settled on the edge of the bed with a warm blanket. She snuggles to her while intertwining their hands and giving her the other one for pinching as she already knows that Siyeon has a habit of doing so. 

While the first credits of the movie start appearing on the screen with suspenseful instrumental followed, Minji slowly inhales the pleasant unique scent coming from the other girl which reminds her of the sweets mixed with strawberries and freshness from the streets. She places her head onto her shoulder as if to get more of the scent and the cosy warmth coming from the younger girl. This might only times she feels secure and content. She likes the feeling of being beside Siyeon like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your thoughts on the new plot line between gahdong?👀


	17. too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to update this real quick before ill get my last wisdom teeth done bc then i wont be in a state of focusing and writing for some time

Their team was definitely losing points to the opponent team. 

Of course, Minji knew that the more they won and passed throughout the rounds of tournament towards the finale match, the more they would encounter stronger teams. With every gained win they boosted their morale and also gained confidence in themselves that they might have chance to break through the finale rounds of the tournament so that the school’s volleyball team’s reputation would be regained.

However this time the opponent team was definitely stronger with not only their offence but also defensive wall of blockers. Even Sojung had a hard time breaking through the strong block.

The first set was lost with a huge difference in points. Although she was repeating to their teammates not to mind and keep trying the next set another strategy, internally Minji was panicking. 

There was a constant ghost remainders of the voice that did not belong to her that still haunts her in the worst nightmares. The words were loud and alarming increasing Minji’s anxiety and slowly making her firm patience to crumble asunder. 

_we can’t lose! then what will become of us?! minji, you have to do something!_

It has gotten unbearable to the point where Minji covered her ears to shut the voice, but her efforts were futile as the voice was literally yelling in her head.

_why are just standing there? set better, now!_

“Hey, Minji.”

Minji looks up with widened and startled eyes at a person who is offering her a bottle of water under sharp lights of the gymnasium. The person moves a thing to the side showing their face: it was Bora who Minji did not expect to see here. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Her response is said rather on habit, rather than the actual answer. Minji takes the bottle of water and opens it. She forgot to get hydrated despite the high temperature of her body because of the first set. “Thanks for the water.”

“You’re welcome,” Bora nods her head a little with a small smile. “The football team are having match sooner here so I came early to check on you.”

Minji’s lips open a bit in a genuine surprise as she realises that they haven’t talked properly since the incident that happened to her cousin. Bora has been visibly avoiding talking with her so Minji just let her be as she herself felt somehow guilty because of the situation. 

But now her best friend looked a lot better. She again had that playful glimpse in her eyes. 

“I thought you hated me for failing Yoohyeon,” Minji honestly says which makes Bora to raise her eyebrows in a genuine surprise. “Like I’ve been thinking about it and came only to this conclusion.”

“Minji,” Bora addresses her with all seriousness as her eyebrows now furrowed. “I would never hate you or even blame you in this situation. You have done everything you could do. And there’s no reason to, gosh, hate you. I just needed time alone. I know it doesn’t sound like me but I really needed it so thank you for giving me a solitude. But just don’t blame yourself for that.”

“Bora...” Now Minji wanted to burst in tears feeling how corners of her eyes started to sting.

Seeing this Bora being herself suddenly hits her on the side of her shoulder while scolding:

“Don’t cry! You have a whole set ahead of you!”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right, sorry.” Minji wipes her tears that did not shed while awkwardly chuckling.

“Minji,” Bora suddenly calls her name with seriousness that Minji would never thought her friend is capable of. The small delicate hand lands heavily on her shoulder as if asking for her full attention. “Crash their asses into pieces! But even if you lose, you know that this is just a game and not the end of the world, right?”

“Yes...” Minji agrees, though a minute ago it felt like it was the very end of the world. 

“Then, hwaiting!” With a fist tightly clutched, Bora cheers her with an encouraging smile. Red head does not know how to explain it but the power of Bora’s genuine support does pass to her. 

Despite the amount of support in Bora’s encouraging words, the team did not win the last set, though they lost, not letting the ball land on their side of court until the last final whistle.

Every one of Minji’s teammates was exhausted and panting afterwards with heads lowered low and morale crushed down when huddling around and lining up. 

In the lock room later on Minji decides to stand on the centre and call them.

“Girls!” Minji surely have set her teammates relentlessly and because of that showed a diligent and dignified manner of playing to the opponent team. With a still gleaming eyes she bowed to tired girls who looked shocked at their captain’s action. “You did a great job! I’m proud that I had a chance to play with you at one time!”

“Unnie!” Yerin exclaims with the same sentimental expression. “We should thank you for being our captain!”

“Usually I barely agree with her, but this time she’s really talking things,” Eunbi says rubbing her nape. While she was looking ahead of her and at how Yerin was approaching Minji, libero gets startled by the sudden arm that wrapped around her shoulders. She cocks her head to the side and meets up with smiling Sojung. Without any words furthermore Eunbi understands the ace and signals all other girls of her team to gather around their captain and group hug her.

“Minji unnie, it was a pleasure to play along with you.” Sojung says with a gratitude in her voice. “With your help, local schools of this region will be knowing now that our school’s team are no joke to play with.”

“Yeah, we challenged them for a quite time.” Yuna agrees joining the hearty group laugh.

“How was the match?” The question is asked in a placid whisper into Minji’s ear before soft lips kissed her the earlobe. 

“We lost.” Minji responds in whisper staring pensively at her hands. Some scratches and barely visible traces of bruises are left on her skin from today’s intense game. “They were really good players. Too good even.”

“Are you upset about it?” Siyeon asks while tucking lock of red hair behind her ear. 

“It’s kinda funny how I feared this kind of escalation of the match, but now I feel satisfied with the game,” Minji answers looking up while her head resting on Siyeon’s lap. “I should admit it was worth the game.”

“I’m very proud then,” Siyeon chuckles and leans over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips but the second Minji herself is reaching out to meet up with her lips, raven haired girl quickly pulls away with sly smile. Minji whines back at this action of hers. “Sorry, I just like teasing you like that.”

“But I need my daily doze of kiss kisses!” Minji pouts with furrowed eyebrows. “Especially right now when I’m in need of morale support from my girlfriend.”

“Oh, you’re so needy.” Siyeon continues her teasings yet in the end gives Minji what she is asking for by finally leaning towards her and capturing her lips in a slow deep kiss. 

It was too early to get so loosen up around each other and both of them knew that. But they simply could not resist laying in one’s bed and feel like at home because it felt like it. In these kind of evenings both of them often lose track of time while talking or just playing around or doing what their souls wanted to do.

Lips still locked together and Siyeon smoothly places herself above Minji’s body while with one hand gently holding the back of her head and the other one resting on her neck. After several times of making out like that, Minji noticed the way Siyeon loves getting a little rougher on her by biting her lower lip and slightly grabbing her neck. It did not hurt at all as the younger girl kept her apprehension with every her move and somehow these kind of actions made Minji’s breathing to get stuck in her throat making her to wrap her legs around Siyeon’s torso so she could feel her body closer to her own.

But the moment Siyeon’s hand started wandering under her shirt, she immediately understood that they are moving too fast and they should stop now so it would not get too late when they are physically cannot stop.

“Singnie—“ Minji softly calls her name among the kisses and holds her wrists so that younger girl’s hands would stop touching dangerous and sensitive areas of her skin. In response Siyeon hums but still keeps kissing her. When Minji finally manages to stop herself and break the heated kiss between them, she reminds her girlfriend with a smile. “Siyeon, we are getting lost again.”

“Sorry,” Siyeon chuckles with bright blush on her cheeks burying her face on her neck. Her whole body relaxes and rests on Minji’s one: red head notes how she liked the weight on her. “I should get going. Mom’s probably wondering where I am.”

“No, please, stay,” Minji whines and pulls her closer by hugging her frame. “At least stay a little longer like this.”

“Okay,” Siyeon gives up and fully lays on her girlfriend. “I don’t know why you like this when I literally crushing you. Am I giving you energy through this or something? Or you like me on top of you because...?”

“Shut up,” Minji says and keeps her arms wrapped around her with a content smile. “I just like it. I like you.”

“I like you too.” After several pauses of silence Siyeon murmurs into the crook of her neck. “Actually too much I think...”

Gahyeon really hoped that meeting up with Bora in unexpected ways and then getting startled because of it would stop over time, but she was wrong. Because the last person she expected to stumble upon in apartments of a new acquaintance was Bora. 

She instantly dropped the school bag in her hands at the sight of her friend. Bora seemingly got startled as well as she almost jumped on the spot like a freaked out cat.

“Bora unnie?!” 

“Gahyeon-yie?!”

The scene was pure comedic and ironic because the expression they both had perfectly mirrored each other’s ones. And Handong was lucky enough to capture it the moment she walked in between them.

“Oh, you know each other?” She asks while chewing on the apple. Then she remarks with a quick chuckle recalling the time she met Minji in the same unexpected way. “This city is way smaller than I thought.”

“So will you, please, explain how you two know each other?” Bora requests addressing the host of apartments that she is in. Earlier she came here to check on her new friend because Minji had mentioned that the blonde has a tendency to drink a little bit before getting into her car during nighttime. Luckily, she spotted Handong, safe and sound under the morning rays of sun peeking through the curtains of a kitchen. Blonde was happily munching on the delicious looking breakfast.

“We just met few days ago. She,” Handong quickly looks at the younger girl. “Had a hard time finding a place, so I decided to help her with that and keep her out of the dangerous situations with creepy men.”

“I see,” Bora looks between the two of her friends with sceptic expression and crossed arms. “I guess it is good. Did you at least thank her, young lady?”

“Apparently, she didn’t.” Handong snickers finishing the last bits of red apple.

“I—“ Gahyeon blushes embarrassed when all the attention in the corridor is focused on her. She wants to say something bratty but swallows all the objections when she catches the look that Bora is giving her. It was definitely the unfriendly one and the youngest still gets intimidated by Bora though their heights were almost the same. She turns to the host of the flat and bows while hastily yet loudly saying. “Thank you a lot for letting me to stay here for a time being!”

“Bora, it wasn’t necessary,” Handong says to the brunette standing beside her who is holding back a laughter. Taller girl just shakes her head in disapproval at the childish behaviour of the small brunette and approaches the still bowing girl squatting before her and catching her eyes with a soft smile on her lips. “Would you like to stay for the breakfast? I noticed you didn’t have yours.”

Gahyeon looks back at the kind eyes realising that the girl she has met recently was not deceiving her at all with her gentle words. She feels the swell in her heart because of it that makes her to almost shed a tear.

“Yes, please.” 

“Then, you can join us in the kitchen. Let’s go.”

“I don’t get it. Her father said that she ran away two days ago and wasn’t home since then,” The steps, that Yubin was taking from one side of the school corridor to the other, were heavy ones and filled with nervousness. Witnessing them Siyeon even felt sorry for the boots under her feet. “Though I made this info out of him almost catching the bottle that he threw at me, but anyways, Gahyeon didn’t come to my home then where—“

“Yubin,” Minji calls out the worried girl making her stop on her track. Red head herself was worried about the youngest of them but her concern was appeased a little bit by the gentle strokes of Siyeon’s fingers on her skin of forearm. It somehow helped to think more logically and stay calm. “Please, first of all, calm down. We know that you’re worried about Gahyeon.”

“What? I’m absolutely calm,” Although her deep voice was completely composed, Yubin’s left foot that was tapping rapidly on the floor was giving her out of her cover. “I’m absolutely relaxed. But we need to find Gahyeon to make sure she is safe.”

“You’re literally shaking, Yubin-ah,” Siyeon notes while pointing to her foot and her tense posture. Though the situation wasn’t the right one, she couldn’t help to tease the honey haired girl. “So worried about your Gahyeon-yie?”

“She’s not mine—“ The way she stumbled upon the words amused Siyeon.

“Singnie!” Minji scolds her girlfriend, instantly turning to her with furrowed eyebrows. “Be more serious!”

“Sorry, babe...” 

Seeing the couple being all fluffy makes Yubin just roll her eyes. Witnessing her parents being in love every single day was pretty enough for her and with other couples she was just _done_. The sigh she lets out is long and the way she covers her face is quite burdening. The only thing she was worried about is Gahyeon’s well being and where is she at the moment.

She genuinely could not understand why Gahyeon did not come directly to her the moment she ran away from her home when her father again got drunk.

_is it because of...?_

Yubin for a moment closes her eyes recalling her last meeting with the younger girl...

_“...Yubin unnie, I like you,” Gahyeon says after heartily laughing along with the student council president at the joke that she made earlier, though she was contemplating on whether she should say it or not. In the end she really let out the remark about the president and the ironic situations that she is in which made Yubin laugh more than she should have. But at least it made her let out a laugh which made Gahyeon’s heart flutter and get loosened that much brunette did not notice how she confessed. For a moment she freezes halfway through the laugh which dies out into the nervous chuckle. “But really, I like you...”_

_“I like you too.” With a simple tone Yubin answers back looking out into the window._

_“No, unnie, like I really like you!” Gahyeon repeats herself more clearly now, accenting on every word that she is saying._

_“No worries, Gahyeon-ah, I like you too,” Yubin repeats herself too with a kind yet confused smile. “There’s no need to acknowledge that.”_

_“That’s not what I meant—“ Gahyeon was getting frustrated with the situation and girl’s cluelessness. She never thought that the older girl would be dull in this kind of important for her situations. But seemingly it did not mean anything for the president. “You know what? Forget what I said. It’s not so important...”_

“Yubin, don’t worry so much, okay?” Honey haired girl doesn’t notice Minji approaching her. The older girl puts her hand firmly on her sharp shoulder reassuring her. “We will find her. I believe she just went to her other friend’s house. But if not and she’s really in a trouble, after the first lesson we’re gonna seek help in finding her in the police and school teachers. Maybe we also could... Oh, wait, there she is, look!”

Yubin immediately follows the direction of her pointing finger and snaps her head that even her neck hurts because of that.

“Good morning,” Bora who came along with Gahyeon greets them by waving while walking towards their direction. With a good mood today she notices that most of people she knew in person had gathered and stood in one place. “It’s quite surprising to see you here together. But I guess Yoohyeon would be glad to see this.”

“She definitely would,” Minji says with a smile, glad to see her best friend. She envelopes the smaller girl in tight hug who is not definitely pleased with her methods of greeting. Gahyeon, on the other hand, accepted her fate of being engulfed by the red head’s tall frame. “Where have you been?! We’ve been dead worried!”

“With Handong,” Instead Bora answers catching everyone’s attention on her. “They somehow met up several days ago and now Gahyeon will be living temporarily at Handong’s for a time being before she finds a place. I think this is a good escalation of things.”

“Of course,” Minji lights at the mention of her friend and looks again at Gahyeon. “Honestly I trust her with my whole life, so it’s good that she’s taking care of you.”

“Yeah, I was lucky to meet her.” Gahyeon nods back with the corner of her eye noticing the sceptic look of Yubin’s features and the way she crossed her arms around her chest: things are seemingly bad and unwelcoming. 

“Hi.” Bora greets Siyeon with a friendly smile and a hand raised which catches Siyeon off guard as she expected her to ignore her as she always does.

“Um, morning?” Siyeon greets back with an awkward smile. 

This was their very first exchange of words as they have not talked before. If she had to be honest, she had no idea how to act and how to react to Bora as she perceived her as ordinary popular kid from elites, though she knew the smaller girl was a good friend of Minji from her girlfriend’s mentions. 

“I’m so glad that you two are finally meeting!” Minji joins them by half-hugging them bringing closer. “And I’m excited for you two to be friends.”

“Guys, you can go to the classes.” Gahyeon addresses them. “Heard the third years have something important going on.”

“Really? Then we should be really in a hurry.” With that she drags her two precious people along towards the next corridor. 

Getting finally left alone to themselves, though it was still unusual without Yoohyeon, Gahyeon looks at Yubin with hopeful eyes realising how much she missed the older girl:

“Unnie, how are you—“

“This Handong... Are you sure about her?” Yubin asks her interrupting her and squinting with suspicion. When Gahyeon does not response rather surprised with the sudden curt tone that cut her off previously, Yubin clears her throat, still displeased. “Gahyeon-ah, you can’t just walk around and trust strangers.”

“Why are you so mad at me?” Gahyeon asks with hurt voice and expression. The way her heart was stinging because of the way Yubin’s brows were furrowing with disapproval was way more painful. “You know that I had no choice. Besides she’s not a stranger, she’s a very kind person. You should meet her at least before saying anything.”

Not bearing looking longer at cold eyes Gahyeon walks away because if she stayed longer she would burst in tears from the slightest blow of a wind. But her tears shed anyway when she locks herself up in a stall of school bathroom. 

Yubin stays as if rooted on the spot and lets out a long sigh groaning because she perfectly knew she did what she should not have done.

“ _Idiot._ ” She scolds herself internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving w angsty ending for this chapter ;(


	18. placid times [TW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // religious pondering 
> 
> idk if i should put a warning on it but there are occasions when i get triggered bc of these kind of things myself too so yeah be careful on yoohyeon’s part or just skip it

After finally becoming a trainee despite how late she was accepted considering her current age, Siyeon comes to the realisation that training all day long after school is pretty much enjoyable. She likes the feeling of satisfaction when she does what she believes she was born to do: singing.

However there was still some difficulties as every idol has to practice dancing while singing and to achieve this technique was a challenge. But Siyeon accepted it and kept spending most of her training time on the practice of an acceptable level of dance though she was learning noticeably slow compared to her peers. She was not planning on giving up on that.

As usual, Siyeon was about start training her moves after entering the practice room already full of other trainees. But she stops halfway when she notices familiar person who was waving at her.

“What’s up, Siyeon?” Bora greets her in her usual energetic tone while stretching her limbs as a warm up for a practice.

“Oh, unnie, you train here too?” Siyeon asks the obvious question while feeling unusual seeing the girl from her school in the different environment and clothes. Bora looked rather looser with peachy jogger pants and matching crop top. The overall practice outfit looked complete with white sneakers. 

“Yup. Funny how we ended up in the same company. Perhaps we’ll debut as members of one group, so let’s work well together, alright?” 

Small hand is stretched to her with a genuine welcoming smile on her slightly glistening face. Siyeon did not see any sign of slyness so she accepts the handshake telling that she hoped too that they will work out together. 

If she had to be honest, Siyeon was sort of glad that she had at least one familiar face beside her side in this big full of strangers company. For her surprise, she and Bora somehow ended up getting well because by the end of the training day she caught herself being actively engaged in the conversation with Bora who previously was quite shy and composed with other trainees.

“Okay!” Their mentor calls attention of all the girls in the practice room that were spread across the space. The woman’s voice even echoes off white coloured walls of practice room. “Please, huddle and line up! CEO-nim decided to see each of you.”

Siyeon stood beside Bora as she was previously talking with the brunette who also helped her a lot in the dance techniques and accuracy of movements: she was impressed by older girl’s skills and useful hints.

While the mentor was explaining the further details about upcoming plans and possible events, a tall man in a strict suit passes by the open entrance door to the practice room. 

“Oh, I know him!” Siyeon lets out with slightly widened eyes. “Isn’t it Mr. Kim?” 

“Minji’s father, you mean?” Recognising the familiar features too, Bora asks.

“Yeah, that’s him—“

“Guys, greet our company’s respectful CEO, Kim Minho!”

“Good evening, sir!” All trainees greet in unison bowing lower than needed as the person in front of them was of a high importance.

Siyeon still confused bows too with a late reaction. For some reason, her head was dizzy. The raven haired girl blamed it on the previous diligent training. So she swallows this discomfort in her belly and head.

And the conversation that was held between the CEO and some trainees was kind of indistinguishable for her.

“Are you alright, miss?” The tall man suddenly notices the discomfort written on Siyeon’s face. 

“Might be a light dizziness from all day training.” Instead of Siyeon the mentor answers fixing the frame of her glasses. “They didn’t even start dieting yet so it should be all fine. Don’t mind it, sir.”

“I’m alright—“ The moment Siyeon wants to answer for herself she stops, catching the whispers from some girls trainees few meters apart.

“She just seeks attention.” A quiet snicker somehow upsets Siyeon as the almost scary though crosses her mind for a brief moment: everyone will always find a reason to hate on you no matter what.

“I’m fine, really.” Siyeon continues talking, this time more stable. “I just need to excuse myself for a moment.” 

“You can leave earlier then.” Minho says nodding. The mentor wants to seemingly retort but gets cut off by CEO’s stern glare. Then when his eyes again land on the raven haired girl who is now gathering her things he addresses her with notable difference in voice: less strict than to other trainees. “Siyeon, I hope to see you stronger next training. Try not to get sick often.”

“I will try to.” Siyeon nods and exits after wishing good night. 

It felt weird. It was definitely weird for her to see her girlfriend’s father as her boss now.

_Why the hell didn’t Minji tell me about it? I should talk with her about this—_

As if on a cue she stumbles on a person in unexpected way, a person that she was been thinking about a moment ago: quickly, Minji pulls her out of the company building to the fresh air through back exit metal door and pins her towards the wall beside it. An alluring smile was playing on her lips that leaves Siyeon almost breathless. But the key word here is almost.

“Siyeon-ah.” With all her might Siyeon tries to resist the desired body that is pressed against her. Minji sweetly mewls on her ear while hugging. “How was your training?”

“Shocking, honestly.” Siyeon responds back with unamused tone and pushes Minji away from her making the older girl to look at her in the eye. She meets up with puzzled expression.

“Why? Something happened?”

“You tell me, unnie.” Siyeon demands as the irritation took over her arousal. The previous dizziness was still there which fuelled in her frustration more. “Why the hell you hided until the last damn minute that your dad is a literal CEO of this company? Is it some kind of trick you did or what?!”

“What? Of course, no!” Minji hastily answers slightly panicking at younger girl’s heated reaction. “L-Look, I thought you will figure this coincidence out yourself because my dad’s business is none of my concern and shouldn’t relate to us in any way. Besides I already mentioned that he’s been working in music industry for a long time now. Sorry, I just don’t like bragging about my dad’s position.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“Well, he asked me to bring him some documents. I was also glad to do it because I knew you’d be here and I’d have a chance to see you. But,” Minji’s worried expression alters into hurt and penitent one. “I’m sorry you got the wrong idea of things.”

“Unnie,” Now Siyeon bites her lip as she felt guilty of snapping earlier on her girlfriend who just wanted to spare a surprise visit to her. “I guess I should apologise too. You know my temper sometimes takes over me quickly but it doesn’t excuse me though.”

“It’s alright. I’d be confused too in this situation,” Minji sighs now understanding the situation she put Siyeon in. She takes a careful step closer as if asking permission to get a usual comforting closure as previously she was pushed.

Seeing this Siyeon spreads her arms calling for a warm hug that would put a end period onto their previous argument. Almost frantically, Minji tightly embraces her already chill body.

“I missed you.” Siyeon says in her ear as if confessing sacred secret. She had a sudden urge to bite and kiss her earlobe but she restrained herself by burying her nose into the crook of her neck. The scent coming from her was nice and pleasing.

“Though you just saw me today and we also made out in the bathroom?” With a playful tone Minji jokes. “Gosh, I have a such a clingy girlfriend!” 

“ _I_ am clingy?” Siyeon pulls away and asks with genuine surprise on her face. “Baby, isn’t it you who doesn’t let go of me every time we cuddle?”

“Well, I wouldn’t disagree with this one but,” Minji furiously blushes feeling embarrassed at Siyeon’s said remark and hides her face by leaning her forehead on younger girl’s shoulder. “F-Forget it...”

Siyeon chuckles and gently pecks her in the head. 

Today Handong decided to get home earlier than ever she had done before. A personal record she could say. Most important matters were successfully settled for today and it was done without her drinking some club whiskey on the way home which was an already another achievement for the blonde. Due to that fact she went back to her apartments without any trouble or deep pondering about life. She was just enjoying the slow rhythmic music in her car while tapping on the smooth surface of the steering wheel. 

At home she was about to get to the bed straight away and sleep but suddenly remembers that she is not home alone. At least she should spare a quick visit to her guest to make sure if she was doing well there.

Seemingly her visit was in time or a bit late as she spotted Gahyeon quietly sobbing in her bed. 

“Gahyeon-ah?” Handong sits down on the edge of her bed and stretches out a hand to gently tap her back. 

“It’s... nothing important,” The words end up being said shakily as she tried to stop sniffing. “You can go back to sleep, unnie. You must be tired.”

“It is important because it surely is bothering you,” Handong knits her brows in concern at the younger girl’s response. “Someone hurt you? Or is it your father again?”

“No, it’s...” The girl sits up and for a moment falls into silence contemplating whether she should share or not. 

“Hey,” Getting her attention with gentle words Handong places her hand on her knee that was under the blanket. “If you’re not sure, don’t tell me. I just want you feel better. Should I leave you on your own or...?”

“It’s my friend that I’ve been telling you about,” For Handong’s surprise, Gahyeon decides to share and starts off slowly and hesitantly. “Yubin, she might be cruel at first but in reality she’s the most kindest person that I know. It’s just... she just did not get my confession properly and now I feel embarrassed. And for some reason she snapped at me for not telling her about where have I been and... that’s all I guess.”

“Did you talk it out?” 

“No, I could not handle looking at her when she was mad.” She shakes her lowered head and wipes her dried tears. Her eyes got visibly puffy from constant rubbing on them. 

At first Handong hesitates to offer her hug but when she sees that Gahyeon does not mind being embraced, she wraps her arms around trembling body while softly stroking her black hair. 

“You surely need to talk with her. If she is really a person how you described her, she should understand how you feel.” 

Somehow from Handong’s words Gahyeon feels at ease with every pat on her head. 

However when Handong wants to continue speaking she gets interrupted by the bell ringing from the front door. 

“Stay here, I’ll check who came at this hour.” With those words Handong heads to the hallway on the way putting on some outer wardrobe.

While unconsciously hugging herself she opens her front door. She does not recognise the unexpected visitor with calm and tired features.

“And you are...?” Skipping out the greetings Handong asks a girl of her name. 

“Lee Yubin,” What surprises her more and confounds her even more that the honey haired girl does not bow nor offers handshake instead giving her cold gaze with hints to the hostility. “Gahyeon’s... friend.”

“Oh, I’ve _heard_ of you,” Handong notes leaning on the door side. “And I didn’t like it.”

“She shouldn’t be here,” Yubin goes on with a firm tone: even the tenseness was evident in her strict posture. Next words she addresses directly to the host. “In a house of a dangerous delinquent—... _a criminal_.”

“Seems like you did your research.” The conversation gets more tense and hostile, though Handong wanted it to be the other way due to her fatigue in the body. Now she is trying to ignore it.

“Spent a whole year in a juvenile detention centre for illegal trading, dropped out of school, and owning one of the most dangerous clubs in the city,” Yubin’s voice does not quiver while listing things that were referring to Handong’s past. Her soft features turn into sneer. “And the list goes on if I’ll also talk about your fath—“

Yubin does not end her sentence because the collar of her uniform gets pulled roughly in a moment at the mention of Handong’s father. Right at this moment, she realises that she crossed the dangerous line. 

“You’re bold,” Handong remarks with a dark spark in eyes while honey haired girl has a hard time breathing as the grip on her collar was strong. “But be careful with your words. Now that you know how dangerous I can get, watch out for your own good.”

“I just want Gahyeon not to be around people like you,” Yubin says with hoarse voice as she felt her throat hurting. Despite the difficulty that she is having, she keeps challenging her by glaring. “She suffered enough in life.”

“I know,” Handong agrees still looking intensely in her eyes. “That’s why I’m making sure she gets a break from all those things. She is safe with me.”

“I don’t trust you—“

“I don’t care. At least she decided herself to stay with me,” Yubin’s brows knit tightly together as she sensed the ambivalence in Handong’s words and mocking tone. “And not with you.”

There comes a moment of Yubin’s heavy silence because blonde’s words’ reality hits her like a hard slap on the face. Her fists that were hanging helplessly suddenly clench tightly turning her knuckles almost white. There are no words that Yubin can say because she admits her mistake.

“That is good you understand that you have hurt her,” Handong notes and finally lets go of her collar that she notably wrinkled. “Now I’d gladly kick you out of here, but because Gahyeon is still upset because of you, I will give you a chance to fix it and apologise. Take this as a sign of me caring for her.”

Yubin gets perplexed at that but does not ask further questions and instead passes by the host heading towards Gahyeon’s room because she herself wanted to apologise for today’s unnecessary rudeness she had shown to Gahyeon.

“Yah, she’s in the last room from your left,” Handong guides her while shouting. “And don’t you dare to enter my cabinet: remember what I said previously!”

At that Yubin just mumbles something under her breath that Handong cannot distinguish. 

Ruffling her own light locks of hair out of habit Handong shakes her head at Yubin’s displeased reaction. Honey haired girl got lost in the depth of her spacious apartments. After deciding that she should give two friends their privacy and _not_ because she could not bear the sight of them making up, Handong fishes out her phone out of her jeans’ pocket and dials the needed digits on the device. 

“Hey, want to drink some coffee?”

“I only came cause I was bored,” Minji says accepting a cup of coffee from Handong who was sitting on the bench of the centre park. The red head settles beside her friend with content sigh while warming up her hands with the hot cup. “You’re lucky it didn’t get cold. So what’s the reason of you wanting to see me so urgently? Missed your dearest friend?”

“Actually I was good without you all along,” Handong confesses with a snort and a second later gets smacked on her shoulder. “Hey, I could’ve dropped my coffee!”

“I don’t appreciate liars,” Minji notes after taking small sip from her cup. “Besides why then you called me, hm?”

“Wanted to talk with you.” Handong answers shortly.

“About what?”

“Well, let’s look,” Multiple expensive looking rings on her fingers shined under the lights of the beside standing tall lamppost at the movement of Handong’s hand put below her sharp chin. “That one rude girl, Yubin, barged into my home an hour ago, somehow found out about all my misdeeds and even my father’s ones, and spit them into my face reasoning that Gahyeon shouldn’t be around me. The audacity she has!”

Almost a minute passes after Handong’s retelling during which Minji sat quiet, deep in thoughts processing the said words from her friend. The cup of liquid she was holding was resting on her lap slowly losing its heat. 

“Beware of this girl. I’m telling you, Minji. Cause she can come to you too with these accusations. A year in that hell of a place is on the record but I wish we could just erase that period from our lives...”

“Yes, I feel you, Dong-ah, but, you know I kinda understand Yubin’s concern here,” Slowly, Minji finally conveys her thoughts. For a brief moment her mouth twitches into a grin at the peculiar realisation that she might be helping Handong with people’s matter in a long time as it usually happens in reversed roles. Quickly, Minji dismisses this thought and continues talking. “She’s worried about Gahyeon and that’s why she checked If it’s safe for her friend to seek help in you. I’d be concerned too if I found out that you were in a detention centre and about other things regarding your father’s business. There’s no valid reason to dislike her: she is just taking care of her friend. But there’s also one thing you should do and you know what it is.”

“Shit, now I have to step up for her?” Handong scoffs and after receiving the disapproving look from Minji, sighs. “Fine, I’ll make sure to tell my dad not to bother Yubin just because she has a complex of a hero.”

“Good, cause I wouldn’t like my new friend missing,” Minji says putting down her hand heavily on Handong’s shoulder. “Try to look closer at her. You’ll like her, I promise you that!”

“Let’s talk about other things, please.” Handong complains and stands up to throw away her cup into the near trash can. “For example, Bora told me you have a girlfriend now.”

“Yes,” At the mention of Siyeon, Minji does not notice how her features light up. “Siyeon, she’s a friend from my childhood and, honestly, it’s a long story how we started dating.”

“And that’s surprising.” Handong prolongs with pensive look. “I thought it will take you longer. She might be special then.”

“She is and I didn’t expect it either,” Minji chuckles with ironic undertone in her voice. Her brown eyes glare ahead of them. “But Siyeon just happened to me and I’m glad that the things ended up being the way they are. Being in love does magical things to people I guess.”

“I don’t know,” Handong says leaning over to look down at her shoes. Her uncertainty in the voice catches Minji’s attention making her to turn to the side with curiosity. “You know I never been in love and at moments like that I feel still immature.”

And there hangs a long pause filled with only audible blows of passing by wind. Two people who have a close related history between and each of them is in their thoughts. They are already used to these kind of comfortable mutual silences as back then when they started knowing each other in the detention centre, Handong used to spend every moment of her boring days by Minji’s bed that was neighbouring hers.

“I almost forgot!” Minji suddenly exclaims and starts looking for something in the wide pocket of her black jacket. When she finally finds it she reveals a little box. Her wishing is quite awkward. “Happy late birthday, I guess?”

“It’s never late,” Handong giggles and accepts with eagerness unexpected present. She pulls out the lid and sees a shiny bracelet with a single charm in a form of cat’s frame. While holding and feeling the heft of the thing, Handong immediately figures the real silver. “Nice one!”

“I already have mine,” Minji shows her wrist and a similar bracelet with bunny’s charm that was sparkling under the bright moonlight. “So I thought it’d be cool if we had pair ones.”

“Oh my, is it a proposal?” Handong teases her friend with a grin on her face. “Already cheating on poor Siyeon?”

“Yah! You always find a way to be a savage.” Minji gets dramatically upset at laughing Handong while mumbling under her breath. “And stop it with your jokes already, gosh...”

_From Kim Sua..._

Yoohyeon could swear that she could feel in her bones the words under her fingertips for a brief moment. The name that was written with black on a pale surface of paper might have been the only thing that would bring her peace in the gloomy place she was for more than a month now.

With a careful movement she unfolds the rest of the letter that was taken out of the envelope that came to her in today’s morning without any precaution.

At the time she had finished her daily preyers which she for some reason did sincerely as she still believed in the god, though with the presence of mixed up feelings in her soul. That genuine interest in the religion that was obligated to her by surrounding society was not so burdensome as she expected. For this reason she became one of the favourite ones among nuns and reverends in the camp. 

Yet Yoohyeon still holds grudges towards the controversial god who she believed put so many obstacles in her way such as making her to have interest in women and then suffer from consequences of this fact.

She was one of the decent pupils in the camp unlike many people who were also trapped here. There was even one time when her new friend Jinsoul commented on her genuine believe in god:

“Then why did the god made you gay and made you meet the hostility form close people that you thought you trusted? Why does he hate us so much?”

That time while sitting beside the blonde on the bed during a lunch break Yoohyeon simply could not answer the question. She was at a loss for words.

Yoohyeon had genuine interest but she did not consider herself as Christian because of strong persistent qualms.

A lonely tear escapes her eye when she thinks again of that but she hastily wipes it and tries to focus on the content of the letter. For some reason she had a feeling that this drop that was shed will not be the last for tonight as her eyes were reading sweet calming words from Bora. There was no love context to them as if it had the letter would not make it to Yoohyeon’s hands. But just the description of how Bora’s days are spent makes silver haired girl feel at ease.

_...hope you’ll come back sooner._

Yoohyeon would already sob a little if not the sudden knock on a door of her room.

“Uh, come in!” She hears her haste voice after quickly fixing her appearance. When she turns around she sees a tall middle aged man in a reverend wardrobe. “Good evening, reverend Choi.”

“I hope you’re having a pleasant evening,” He greets her back with a quick nod. “I simply wanted to check on you and your well-being.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it, sir.”

“Well, I’m gonna go now.”

“Wait,” Yoohyeon stops him remembering that she wanted to talk to the reverend. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

“And what is it?”

“That day when you were giving a greeting speech to new comers,” Yoohyeon gathers all of her courage to say out loud her concern as it was pretty risky for her to speak about things like that. “You acknowledged the fact that people are gay. Why?”

“Hm, let me tell you that then,” He approaches her and sits beside her, putting his hands crossed on the lap. “I do acknowledge that you and other pupils here have an attraction to the same gender. But the reason you’re here is to teach thee about the vital lessons and essence of our believe. You should learn not to fall to your desires for another woman so that thou will not sin. I believe you can do this, Yoohyeon-ssi, because I know you have a pure heart and strong patience.”

“Thank you for... your encouragement.” The heavy feeling that was hanging in Yoohyeon’s soul ended up being more burdening. “It’s pretty clear to me. Though I want to see verses that state about this topic.”

“Any time I will gladly teach you,” The man seemingly got satisfied with the improvement that he saw in the girl. “Now if that’s clear for now, I’m gonna go.”

After the reverend left Yoohyeon went on sitting on her spot as if rooted.

“Well shit.” She chuckles bitterly and lets out a long sigh. Quickly fetching the peace of paper she again absentmindedly rereads the content of it while laying on her back.

Rereading the same words from her loved one became some kind of a coping mechanism for Yoohyeon which helped her in moments like that. 

After finishing the last word, she lets the paper fall on her face and close her eyes slowly falling asleep. 

When the turn came to a slower sounds in a karaoke room, Siyeon, who was settled previously between Bora and Minji, stands up and offers her hand to her girlfriend with a playful flirty smile plastered on her face.

“May I have this dance with you?”

Red head gets entranced by the sight before her: the most gorgeous girl she had a luck to be with was standing under the dim fluorescent lighting that depicted every her feature as tenderly as possible. She gulped at that, stunned. 

As she still had not made any move, she suddenly feels nudge on her side. Bora was encouraging her as if the request was directed on her. “Wooh, come on, Minji, go dance with your girlfriend!”

On an impulse she accepts Siyeon’s gentle invitation and a second later she’s pulled in a light embrace of gentle arms. While exhaling the sweet scent coming from Siyeon’s neck Minji presses herself tighter to her body while waltzing in a slow manner. With every her nerve she felt the engulfing atmosphere around her as if it was not real.

Though Siyeon did not drink any alcohol liquid, she felt more confident than any lightly drunk person. And she felt much more better as the dizziness that she felt the other day during training in the company completely disappeared. So her lead was controlled so that Minji would feel comfortable moving along with her. Just by a soft skin under her hand that was put on Minji’s waist Siyeon was losing her mind over it yet internally scolded herself for that inclination of thoughts.

While the couple were slow dancing and rocking from one side to another like an old married couple, Bora smiles at their friends after cheering with her loud energetic voice. She understood that the couple were absolutely sucked in their own world so she decided to seat and rest for a time being.

Looking at the couple Bora’s mind involuntarily comes back to the person who has been occupying her thoughts for a long time now. She has to admit she would give every possession of hers for a similar dance with Yoohyeon because her heart is tired from constantly longing and aching. Unfortunately, they never had a chance to dance like this.

She could only imagine their laugh at the height difference that would be some kind of uncomfortable obstacle for their dance but Bora was sure her well developed sense of rhythm and skills would save them. So in the end Yoohyeon would forget about the height difference and would just enjoy the moment.

And Bora somehow thought Minji and Siyeon were lucky that they were almost the same height so their couple dance and spinning around looked pretty satisfying from the side. And because of that random remark brunette suddenly comes up with an interesting idea.

“I should capture this moment!” Bora mumbles to herself in a drunk slur as tonight she consumed more amount of wine than she planned initially. With a clumsy fingers she manages to find a polaroid camera from her bag. The camera actually was Yoohyeon’s which the silver haired girl once forgot in Bora’s house. Brunette in the end did not have a chance to return it back.

With a quick click she took an instant picture of her friends who had not even noticed it. Surprisingly, the polaroid picture ends up being appropriate for her shaky hands.

After being done with the picture Bora throws her head back while watching the still dancing couple. The song was almost over and she was a little glad to this fact as she could not wait to tease her two friends with some cheesy jokes that she had in mind.

Until the last second of the song Bora was peacefully sipping from her glass that was almost empty and one moment she caught Minji’s quick glance from Siyeon’s shoulder as if checking on her drunk friend. Somehow Bora felt Minji’s guiltiness towards her: it was written on Minji’s features when their eyes met. 

“I’m doing fine, Minji, don’t worry about me.” As if Bora’s cheerful raise of glass told Minji. Brunette smiled back and like that made the guilt to get reassured on red head’s face. 

Bora continues resting on the leather sofa and enjoying the moment of a brief solitude that was given to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also happy new year!! thank you so much for bearing with me and this story :333


	19. melody [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There will be some depictions of sexual activities between two minors, and also mentions of alcohol.

“At this point I don’t see why Siyeon wants to be an idol.”

Minji stopped halfway chewing her piece of supper. With a subtle movement she put down cutlery that she was holding previously and tried to listen and catch on what actually her father was chatting to his wife across the broad dinner table. 

Her respectful father Minho with whom she had a complicated relationship had a tendency to discuss or sometimes just brag about his company and what it had achieved so far. Her mother would understand and listen attentively because she was in this industry her whole life too, though Minji just could sense that she actually wanted to talk rather about relatives or anything related to family discussions but Minji supposed her father was deaf on that silent requests. The man truly believed his chattering about all of these topics were appropriate and relevant as he was planning to throw his position on Minji once he would retire as the older son was planning to marry a Japanese woman which was counted as “disgrace” to their family. 

Minji’s lips twitched at that: and no one had asked her opinion personally, instead reasoning that she would be an excellent leader for the family business, especially _if_ she listened attentively to the supper conversations. 

“She’s a talented singer and possess so much potential for a debut, I agree with that,” As soon as he purposed his first claim he tried to reason it with excessive gestures occupied with cutlery. “That girl might be one of very rare diamonds that happened to our company and, oh, be sure, we will use it to the fullest—“

“So why are you saying that she doesn’t suit her dream?” It would be risky to cut out her father’s word: even her mother turned tense but Minji was sick of how Siyeon was referred, as if she was some kind of an object that could be used. “Elaborate, please, father.”

“You see, darling, Lees are quite a different family from us. They don’t value of a heritage as much as they should. I tried to talk some sense into Seokhwa about this issue but he doesn’t seem to be bothered.” A grimace of displeased memories followed his words. “They don’t have a son. Just a daughter who will probably be taken by some lad from the streets. But even that is unlikely as she’s now becoming an idol as dating or further marriage until a particular period of time is prohibited. So, to conclude, she’s _nothing_ to her whole bloodline. Women at this point are useless.”

Minji was loss for words for that kind of absurdness. 

That is why she couldn’t ever have a peaceful meal with her parents because they had so many wrong and prejudiced opinions on the surrounding world that it just ground her gears every single time they spoke. And the worst part: if she dared to disagree, it would be perceived as disrespect to them especially when it was taught that a woman could not have a complex opinion, or either her outer beauty will be “shuttered”. 

But, unlike her, her mother awed in pity. “That is so terrible! They must be very sad about it.”

“Again, they don’t care,” Minho reminded her, looking pensive and slowly chewing. “Which is more even sadder despite how much I value my friendship with Seokhwa. Poor family.”

“I’m done.” Minji curtly announced and rose from her seat. She couldn’t bear any longer those words of a rich privileged family she hated to be a part of. So arrogant, so ruthless, lacking in genuine compassion.

“Oh, and Jiu-yah?” Her footsteps stopped at the doorstep to the dining room. She looked at her mother expectedly. “Don’t forget that starting from tomorrow we won’t be home for several days: business trip to Europe!”

“I didn’t forget.” Minji nodded back with tense jaw as she was still displeased with previous words that her father dared to share. And, of course, she would not forget about the opportunity to be alone and rest from the family that she was sick of. “Have a good night.”

It was all prepared perfectly: how her room had that nice ambience that Minji was aiming to creat out of the candles, tidied furniture and the special little decorations that she had scattered all over the house. She wanted to get rid of this strict and hostile feeling in the house, but in the end there was still some arrogance in expensive furniture and large numerous paintings from sophisticated hands. 

Recently there had been chill winds outside and the town still was not fully recovering from the previous stark winter . For that reason red head fetched some blankets in case if Siyeon would feel cold. Although the heating of the house was working fine, the spacious rooms still created chill environment. 

“Woah!” Siyeon awed after she had entered the living room where they were planning to watch a movie this late evening. With a curiosity of a young puppy she was looking around and Minji couldn’t help but to adore this cute behaviour of her girlfriend. While taking out her last piece of outer clothes which was a thin grey scarf, Siyeon turned to the host with warm smile. “You shouldn’t have put so much effort. I’d love anything.”

“Just wanted to creat some comfortable time for us.” Minji said while pondering in front of the shelf full of old cassettes which was quite old fashioned but nevertheless her family loved this kind of things. As her father was kin to many limited editions of films, they could watch something that many eyes of people weren’t able to see. She knew it was still a stinging privilege but still she was curious of why they were limited. “Oh, let’s try some old melodrama for this one!”

“Alright,” Siyeon agreed and settled on the couch that was standing the opposite to the screen. It was extremely comfortable to sit there: she even wanted to lay down but restrained herself from that. 

After the screen started showing first frames of a film, Minji settled beside Siyeon comfortably, intertwining their hands out of habit.

Later in the middle of the film Minji finally got why they were so limited: it was in their rare sophisticated beautiful shots and— well, erotic scenes.

Feeling the deep embarrassment for her previous curiosity that showed up in the flushed cheeks, Minji gulped the lump in her throat. Looking at the screen, she was extremely thirsty.

And she was sure that her father was twitching every time she was cursing him internally to the gods for purchasing those limited editions in the first place and, consequently, putting her in this awkward situation. 

“She has a beautiful body,” Siyeon let out with doll eyes which startled Minji. “Such a pretty actress.” 

“Yeah, I a-agree,” Preyers that Minji repeating internally weren’t loud enough for gods to save them from this awkward situation. She could swear that initially she was not planning ending up like this. “Very p-pretty how she, um, how sh—... yeah.”

The way she reached to the near standing bottle of water was almost desperate. When she finally was tasting the needed bits of water, her mind registered the next Siyeon’s words in too exaggerated way:

“Wanna try it?”

“What?!” Minji choked on her drink immediately she got the idea of the offer. After coughing out the tiny drops that went the wrong way, she wiped her mouth and stared at Siyeon with still widened eyes. “What—“

“Like, look: I don’t think that pose could be comfortable to do, you know?” Siyeon pointed towards the screen where the erotic scene was still being shown in more exposing way now. “I think it’s just for the aesthetics of the film. Just let me—“

Without any words further Siyeon settled on her girlfriend who was sitting exact same way the male character was on the screen and she put her spread legs upon hers with pensive serious expression. Minji didn’t have a time to object. When Siyeon tried to bounce, one of her legs slipped and she collapsed clumsily upon Minji. Her head would have fallen back and gotten hit on the couch but Minji caught her on time. In a deep silence which was disturbed only by noises from the film they stared at each other with widened eyes in a long seconds until their giggles turned into contagious mutual laugh.

They both ended up laughing at the ridiculous pose they were in:

“See? It’s impossible to do that!” Siyeon said between her giggles. “Then why the fuck they wanted to add that? God, that’s too funny!”

“Please, then why—“ Minji could not form a proper sentence because of the way she couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re gonna be the end of me, Siyeon.”

When the titters reduced to content smiles on their faces, Minji found herself feeling extremely in love with a girl before her. 

Even though Siyeon was seeing the evident love in her girlfriend’s eyes, she said the other thing:

“I got bored of this movie.”

“Honestly, me too.”

And even like that, hearing Minji’s soft quiet chuckles, Siyeon couldn’t get rid of the butterflies in her tummy that she was feeling very clearly. It was insane to what kind of direction her thoughts were inclining just because she felt those goosebumps from cold touch of Minji’s fingers that were holding her waist.

And she was still seeing it: the evident love in puppy shaped eyes directed at her. Was this even allowed? To look at a person like they were seeing a whole world before them. Siyeon pushed herself forward to Minji, straddling her lap and playing with her already fading red locks. Her dark brown eyes were focused on the way those locks slide through her fingers leaving Minji to sit still and gaze at the mesmerising features while being fully enchanted.

“I love you.” Minji whispered, at first not realising of what she had blurted out. She would not even notice her mistake if not the startled expression on Siyeon’s flushed face.

“I’m sorry, Siyeon, I—you—“ She was quick to apologise as if she had done something illegal or terrible. At this moment it really seemed like it: what if Siyeon would decide to leave her because of that?

“It’s okay, unnie,” And like that all of Minji’s worries were settled at once by a simple sweet chuckle and the calm stroking of her red hair. Siyeon’s eyes shifted from hair to the face. While looking closely at the details she was internally admiring the delicate features. “You can say how you feel. I like the sound of it. And, I’ll let you know my feelings as soon as I figure them out too. Until now I’m quite having fun here.”

“Won’t it be burdensome?” With worry in her voice, Minji asked. “To hear it but not feeling reciprocating to them.”

“No, not at all,” Raven haired girl shook her head and tried to show her words in the affection that she was expressing to her girlfriend by pecking her cheek, her nose and the corner of Minji’s lips. “Again, I like how you’re honest with yourself. That’s cute.”

After this she finally reached to desired lips. Seemingly, Minji wanted to kiss her too as her hands were roaming over her back, opting her to lean over until the end. And before she would listen to those needy requests, Siyeon whispered in a raspy voice into her lips:

“Say it as much as you like.”

The moment their lips met, both of them perfectly understood that there would be no chance to go back as there was practically nothing stopping them from loving each other. Except for sanity, but even this anchor on which both of them were holding tightly until this second, slowly crumbled throughout the clenched fist just like a sand. 

While pressing her lips against Minji’s ones and burying her hands in the soft hair, Siyeon inhaled deeply and let Minji to slip her tongue into her mouth. It felt good, though they rarely kissed like that, just in those kind of heated moments. Minji’s hands lowered themselves to her hips and gripped them until Siyeon let out a whimper into her mouth. Throughout the kiss she could feel older girl grinning lightly because of her previous reaction.

Between mixed up breathings and sweet words, Minji broke out from the kiss and with a hand gently lifted Siyeon’s chip so that she could leave kisses on the exposed skin of her neck. The moment younger girl felt those languid kisses, she wanted to let out a moan but immediately covered her mouth and shut her eyes because of the sensation that could already crush her down. While wondering how could a person like Minji have that kind of affect on her and her whole being, Siyeon yielded towards the gentle touches. Perhaps it was in the way Minji’s touches were soft that she could melt in them and also get addicted to them to the point where she wouldn’t be needing in anything else. At moments like that Siyeon was deeply convinced that nothing mattered except for Minji and her tender lips, hands, neck and...

Minji sucked a bit harsher on her skin, making her let out something similar to a cry. But even like that, Minji was cautious because she was aware that later Siyeon wouldn’t want any unnecessary attention and questions about hickeys. So she made sure not to stay on one spot for too long but, if she had to be frank, she already wanted get _immersed_ in all of Siyeon.

When she was done with the neck and was about to move on to lower parts, she suddenly became more aware of the surroundings.

“Siyeon?” After pulling away from the desired skin of her collarbones, Minji called her with raspy voice. 

“Mm, yeah?” Siyeon was still catching her breath.

“Let’s go upstairs. I wouldn’t like your first time to be on this uncomfy couch.” When Siyeon heard it, she could feel something in her tummy pulsing in response or perhaps in anticipation—she was too distracted to distinguish her desires—so she squeezed around Minji’s hips. She felt how gentle hands held her face and made her look right in the eye. Minji was attentive and serious. “But are you sure about this? We could always have a perfect time later, if you wan—”

“Yes, totally. I... want you.” It was thrilling and almost scary. Siyeon didn’t know what was waiting for her but she trusted Minji and that desire that she was experiencing was making her to finally try the thing that most people did when deeply in love. She wanted to do that with Minji too. Only her.

“I want it to be you, unnie.”

“Alright, whatever you like.” Minji nodded and tugged a black lock behind her ear, looking attentively at her girlfriend. “We could stop whenever you like. Just tell me and we will stop, alright?”

An almost eager nod which made Minji adore her even more. She reached to her face and left a full of tenderness peck on a blushing cheek.

“I love you...”

This night while being under the pleasant weight of her girlfriend, Siyeon would hear this phrase numerous times, she would even lose a count on that, getting engrossed in the feeling of Minji’s tender touches and warmth.

Siyeon remembered how some of her girl-classmates used to complain that the first time would not be so special and it would always end up being rather painful. And she would believe them and expecting the same escalation of that because she thought why should she be the exception if there was nothing special about her even?

But when she finally reached to her climax which was not so painful—she rather was liking weird intensified feeling enveloping her and getting through all of her nerves as Minji was helping her to enjoy it to the fullest by prolonging it— Siyeon heard the words that would get stuck in her mind for a long time afterwards that were said between heavy pans into her ear:

“You really are _something_ , Siyeon-ah. So beautiful and so special. You’re the only one...”

And even after this Minji’s tender cooing would be doing _things_ to Siyeon in a way, probably, no one could.

“Wow, there’re so many of them!” Minji heard Siyeon’s excited gasp when she was clearing the couch from the remaining crumbs of snacks they were eating during the movie yesterday. Minji even had not noticed the way one of the bag of chips had fallen when two of them were making out. Her lips formed a warm smile at the memory. 

It was late morning and they already had eaten the breakfast that was surprisingly good as Minji was lately practicing her cooking and baking skills whenever she got a chance. As today was Sunday they had decided to spend one more day together. Siyeon had already informed about that her mother, and that moment when the woman demanded to talk with Minji for a bit, the girl almost had a heart attack. But after a casual talk with the woman (good thing it was through the phone because Minji couldn’t stop blushing at the mention of the woman’s warning to “behave”), Minji internally concluded that Siyeon was very lucky with her parents.

“What is it there, Singnie?” Minji asked, already guessing the thing behind her girlfriend’s fascination while walking towards the source of her voice which was in the parlor. When she came she found Siyeon looking at the collection of numerous vinyl records with which were filled her father’s several bookshelves. Not to startle her, she carefully approached her and back hugged from behind, leaving a peck on the nape. Siyeon instantly accepted her by holding and lightly pinching her forearm. While slowly rocking side to side, Minji was telling the story behind these vinyls. “Father was twenty five when mom happened to be in his company. They worked for years so that mom could succeed. In the end they fell in love: it often happens in this industry. So to remember those nights that caused them to fall for each other, father kept this collection.”

“Your mom is really pretty.” Siyeon noted. “Why she doesn’t want to still continue her career?”

Siyeon felt how Minji became tense and remained silent for several moments. In the end older girl decided to tell the truth with bitterness in her tone:

“Father is a jealous type of person. He forbids mom from any kind of acting or modelling because he has that power and he uses it to his advance. It’s... really complicated. But, please, try to look at him easier, in the near future you’ll get to work with him too.”

“It’s... sad.”

“I know. Sometimes I sense that mom wants to divorce because father is too controlling, but she just... doesn’t do it. Maybe because of me and brother or I don’t know anymore...”

“Can we listen to one of these?” Siyeon tried to change topic as she felt that Minji was uncomfortable further talking about the previous issue. 

“Yeah, of course.” Minji took one of the vinyl records from the highest shelfs. With knowing look, she put it on the record player. Several seconds later a subtle slow sound of violin started playing in the parlor. 

While settling on the near standing couch, Minji started singing along to the lyrics making Siyeon chuckle. The old sound enveloped them. With hands spread apart and welcoming smile on her face, Minji gestured her to come closer and cuddle with her.

“It’s a beautiful song.” Siyeon noted while settling between Minji’s arms with her back. The couch perfectly fitted two of them. While playing with older girl’s fingers and humming to the sound, Siyeon was relaxing in her arms, taking in from the corner of her eye the fascinating features of the older girl. “Just like you.”

At that Minji chuckled and pecked her on the cheek, snuggling further into the girl.

They continued to lay like that until the song was replaced with another one which was rather upbeat and Siyeon decided to try asking the question that was eating her insides since forever:

“Unnie, can I ask a question?”

“Of course. You can ask anything.”

After several seconds of hesitation, Siyeon finally asked:

“Why did you transfer to the school a year later? You’re older than me for one year and one grade, you should’ve graduated a year ago.”

Then there was another silence. Siyeon could feel how Minji was trying to form a proper answer.

“It’s... because of one thing that happened to me.”

“Was it something bad?”

“Yeah... but, frankly, I don’t remember much of it so I can’t tell you in details what it was.” The laugh that Minji let out seemed a bit nervous and odd to Siyeon. She searched for her eyes in case to make sure she was not effected by her question. But Minji’s eyes were hid behind her faded red bangs. And when Siyeon wanted to apologise for mentioning this sensitive topic, older girl pulled away, got up and strolled towards the little cabinet beside the fireplace. 

“Unnie—“

“Do you wanna get drunk?”

Siyeon shook her head as she knew that she wasn’t good with alcohol from her previous experiences. 

“Fine, I’m just gonna try it by myself.”

“Unnie, I’m sorry—“

“No, it’s fine, really. I just need... this one.” Minji pulled the bottle of red wine with thoughts that she would get just a little loose so that the pain that she was feeling deep in her heart would disappear, she hoped, forever. It was getting unbearable so she was quick to open it and drink as much as possible to get rid of this sting in her soul. She wanted to forget it finally.

“Baby,” Minji drawled, feeling light in the head as she got drunk previously on her father’s drinks found in the lowest drawer of the cabinet. “Come here.”

The sun was already settling creating a beautifully coloured dusk, sparing rays into the room through the wide window. Siyeon was leaning on the couch and sitting on the floor as previously she was ignoring the older girl who, of course, got drunk. She had left Minji for several hours as she needed to settle down some issues in the company regarding the upcoming performance. But when she came back, the older girl was a literal mess.

“Unnie, you’re drunk.” Siyeon noted, sighing. She also wanted to scold her girlfriend for the light attitude. “I told you that you won’t handle that much. But you, of course, was stubborn about it.”

“Why are you mad?” Minji whined, pouting in the most adorable manner that moved Siyeon’s heart but she decided to ignore this adoration. 

“I have to leave today. Mom is probably worried of where I am.” 

“What? B-But, baby, I don’t want you to leave me here!” 

Siyeon could swear she was dealing with a brat at this point. So instead of trying to explain which would end up being futile anyway, Siyeon chose to remain quiet and wait until the older girl would sober up so they could finally talk like mature people.

Siyeon scoffed. Mature? Yes, she was getting finally to this point, even though it just started.

“Do you want me to ask you out from your parents?” In other cases Siyeon would ignore Minji’s drunk slumber but this time she looked up as the tone with which the red head had spoken was serious and determined. “I could do that. Perhaps one day I’ll be doing the same thing but not for just one day but for a whole life—“

Siyeon bursted in laughter at the adorable promises of her girlfriend. 

“What? I-I’m serious!” As her tongue slurring was intensifying with each word so Siyeon could not take her seriously. “I’m gonna ask for your hand one day. And I’m pretty serious about it, Lee Siyeon.”

“Unnie, sometimes you’re so silly.” Siyeon shook her head in amusement. “There are things like obstacles in life. And who knows how we will end up in the end.”

“Well, I should be doing something similar to that in return for your virg—“

“Now, stop right there!” Siyeon felt embarrassed and flustered at how blatant Minji could get when drunk. “And go to sleep, for god’s sake, unnie—“

“I love you.” Minji repeated the thing she might have said for a millions time this day. Siyeon did not realise how the older girl had crawled to her until now when she was asking for a hug. “And I’m g-glad you’re giving me permission to express that.”

“You really have your way with words, huh?” Siyeon asked accepting her girlfriend, though she could clearly sense the strong smell of alcohol from her. 

Minji did not say anything because she started to doze off slowly in Siyeon’s arms. Looking at a sleepy face of the red head, younger girl concluded that it was good thing that she was strolling into the arms of Morpheus.

“Why do you look like you’ve been run down by a fucking truck?” Bora asked when she first saw red head’s appearance approaching her in the hallway.

“I got drunk.” Covering her face in disappointment, Minji murmured. “And spoiled everything. Siyeon probably hates me now.”

“Wait, you two broke up already?”

“Yah, what do you mean by already?” Minji got bewildered at the question. But as soon as she remembered, her guilty tone came back in her voice. “I mean, I don’t know yet. But I feel ashamed for what I did.”

“What did you do this time?” 

“I remember saying some stupid things to her. And then I woke up alone because she probably got mad and left.” Minji sighed and pressed her forehead against the locker harsher than she intended. “Ugh.”

“Well, today we’re having late practice. Just saying.” Bora informed, putting her books in the locker and sorting some things in it. 

As the realisation hit her, Minji’s face lighted up. “Thanks, Bora!”

“What do you mean? I did nothing.” Bora quirked her brow in question and started heading towards the needed classroom with some papers held under her armpit. “See you around, Minji!”

“See you!” Minji said back and sighed in relief as now she had a chance to apologise to the younger girl as previously she had experienced Siyeon’s boycotting during their classes.

“...alright, girls! You can go now. Thank you for your hard work!” The mentor informed the group of trainees after their intense practice. While many of the girls were already leaving, the woman hastily added. “Don’t forget that we’re having a very important performance in a week! So, please, practice as much as you can!”

“You’re gonna practice more?” Bora asked her friend who chose to stay on the bench while catching her breath. 

“Yeah,” Siyeon nodded. “Have to practice a solo performance too.”

“Well, good luck on that one.” Bora lifted a fist of support at the raven haired girl. For some reason, Siyeon found her smile odd as it contained an under shade to it. It even caused light goosebumps but she didn’t show it, smiling back and thanking her for the support.

After the rest of trainees left, Siyeon sat down to warm up her vocal chords by trying to match to the notes played on the keyboards of the piano that was standing at the corner of the practice room. It didn’t take any much efforts to do that so in the end Siyeon ended up playing some classical pieces that her hands could remember. 

Throughout the spacious room there settled calm and moody sound that engulfed Siyeon in her own world that she didn’t notice the way someone sneaked up by the entrance doors.

The melody that Siyeon was playing reminded of a slow children sound at the start as the pressing technique on the keyboards was similar. But after some time the melody got a darker tone to it. In the end it repeated the initial theme notes. Playing this brought Siyeon back into those days that she had spent in musical school playing and practicing all day long in the small classroom. And who would knew that the little girl who used to skip many boring lessons of music would be now bonding her future with this field? 

Siyeon herself knew. Since the very day she could remember herself.

When the song was coming to the weak end, she heard the distracting sound behind her and stopped playing, startled. She turned around to see who came and met with the eyes she wasn’t expecting to see.

“It’s Satie, right?” Minji asked, feeling familiar with the piece that was played. “Gymno— Gymnopadi?”

“Gymnopedie No. 1.” Siyeon nodded and corrected her rather on default as back in musical school days she used to get scolded for wrong pronunciation. After some time of contemplation, Siyeon further asked:

“Do you know who played me this melody for the first time?”

“Your piano teacher?” Minji asked while nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“You.” Siyeon said with a bit disappointed eyes as she was now understanding one very important aspect about her girlfriend. “I remember how you literally barged in my class with excited face, saying you found a very beautiful thing to show me.”

“You’re kidding, right? I don’t remember that.” Minji said with furrowed eyebrows. In fact, she remembered the melody and the author, but she couldn’t wrap her head around from where she had heard it. The sound was just present in her memory.

“What do you remember then?” Siyeon asked instead. “From our childhood that we spent together.”

“Plenty of things, Siyeon. Of course, I may be forgetful sometimes but not that much. Like, yeah, I forgot most of the sounds that I’ve been taught in the music school but that’s just because I didn’t played them in years. It happens and it’s a natural thing.”

“What was Yoohyeon doing when you found her in that forest back when we were camping in Jeju with our families?” Siyeon was not convinced as she wanted to see if her suspects about Minji were true. She just _had_ to check it, for god’s sake.

“People tend to forget minor details from their childhood but not major ones. There. I asked you something that is very important to you.”

“Gosh, Siyeon, how could I forget that one?” Minji was sure that her gulp could be heard as her head was starting to pulse displeasingly. “She— she was... gosh, why did she even got lost?”

“That asshole Yoonjae forgot to look after her when needed.” With tired look, Siyeon sighed and rose from seat, approaching a bit confused girl. Lightly rubbing her shoulders and sliding her arms behind her back, she pulled her in to give a gentle hug. With quite and careful tone she called her. “Unnie?”

“Mhm?”

“I guess you should see a specialist. I don’t think the huge hole in your memory is a good sign.”

“Siyeon—“

“Please, for me. I’m worried about you.” Slightly pulling away, Siyeon looked into her eyes, almost pleading. “Just in case, alright?”

“Fine...” Minji sighed shakily as she generally didn’t want to go but for Siyeon, she supposed, she could endure a bit. “But just for few visits and that’s all.”

“That would be enough.” Siyeon agreed and smiled warmly, again pulling her in to feel her body pressed against hers as she needed it at the moment. “I’m proud of you, unnie...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank you so much for over 200 kudos!! <33


	20. crashing point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still changing forming of my writing so pls dont mind it

_One week later..._

***

A man in a strict suit was standing on the balcony of his company, taking a break from the paperwork and slowly exhaling the fresh morning air. His hand was occasionally throwing the keys chain as it had become his habit of distracting himself from the reality and the issues that he was facing at the moment. His other hand was dependably leaning on the cane that helped him maintain balance on both foot.

And Minho was about to return into his daily working routine, but familiar laugher caught his ears:

“Minji?” He asked, for a moment stopping his key tossing to look closely at the girl in whom he recognised his own daughter. Right, that was Minji who was playfully talking or joking around one of the trainees at the backyard of the company building. Just now he noticed that she had dyed her hair into a new colour: pinkish blonde or something similar, he supposed.

His eyes were watching closely his daughter who was seemingly enjoying the company of her friend. Corners of his lips twitched at that as he was realising that it had been a long time since he witnessed Minji’s genuine smile.

_what’s with me? feels like I haven’t seen her in years._

_and siyeon really makes her happy... huh, finally taking after our friendship with seokhwa?_

But all of his thoughts were cut abruptly by the next scene that shocked him deeply. He even dropped his keys that clattered against the metal floor of the balcony. 

With his eyes widened, he was witnessing how Minji pinned Siyeon towards the wall and kissed passionately which was reciprocated immediately by the trainee girl by wrapping her arms around blonde girl’s neck.

Seemingly, it was a farewell kiss as Siyeon was now heading towards the company’s back entrance.

While he was slowly processing the previous scene, Minji was already waving back at the girl who then entered the company building.

_what kind of friendship kisses were that? or perhaps— no. they were probably just playing around like most young girls do._

_nothing serious here..._

_but I should talk with that wench later. until now..._

The man quickly fished out his phone out of his pants’ pocket. After greeting the mentor of the new trainee group, he demanded:

“Yes, bring her in now.”

***

“You called after me, sir?” For some reason Siyeon had a bad feeling about the call from CEO. The fact that he wanted to talk to her behind closed doors was already intimidating enough.

“Please, feel at ease.” He gestured her to sit at the leather chair in front of his broad desk. The cane was securely placed beside him, leaning on the red wood of the desk. The moment she settled, he noticed that her lipstick was a bit smudged to the side. The realisation of the _real_ reason behind that smudge threw him off again to bewilderment but he tried to stay casual about it by subtly tapping his own mouth. “Siyeon, you have something here.”

“Really?” Siyeon quickly pulled the little mirror out of her bag and the second she saw the smudge, she blushed furiously. With haste movement of fingers, she fixed it and apologised, bowing. “I’m sorry...”

“It seems one young lad isn’t giving you a break from all those romantic gestures?” He asked with a playful tone, tittering a bit at his own statement.

“Yeah, of course.” Siyeon joined him in the laughter, though the awkwardness was still visible by how her hand was pinching the skin of her forearm. 

“But I hope you do understand that after you debut, you have to quit dating?” He reminded. 

“I’m perfectly aware of that, sir.” In reality Siyeon didn’t know what to do with this matter as until now she’s been dismissing attempts to sort this issue.

“Then it’s good.” The man nodded with approval in his tone, hoping deep down that her words were regarding his daughter too. Fixing his tie and clearing his throat, he proceeded to start the real discussion. “As you know, today there will be many sponsors as guests at our evening event. They will evaluate your skills along with your group’s ones and later will inform me whose debut they would like to finance for further guaranteed success. There will be local and some other sponsors from abroad.”

“Abroad?” Siyeon raised her brows in surprise at the fact that people from other countries would be there to evaluate her skills. 

“Yes. I wanted to discuss this particular aspect of today’s meeting.” He sipped some liquor from the glass and continued. “I’m suspecting at the end of the day, you’ll be the only one who will might get the offer from a label in abroad country.”

“And what do you want me to do with that?” Siyeon wasn’t quite comprehending on CEO’s point. “If that happens, of course...”

“Accept it.” With a short answer, he chuckled. “Simple. You’ll accept their contract and will have a perfect chance to debut in States.”

“Wait, States?” Siyeon asked, getting more shocked every passing second. 

“Yes.” The man nodded. “But don’t worry, Siyeon, if you still can’t decide and need to talk with your parents, I’m going to give you plenty of time. Use it with wisdom and don’t miss out a big chance out there. I hope you’ll consider it thoroughly.”

“CEO-nim, thank you for informing me...” 

***

“...how would you describe last half year of your life?” 

The therapist’s voice was pretty soothing yet keeping a steadiness in it. Her hands were scratching something onto her notebook every time Minji answered or tried to form a decent response. At first it was catching her attention, but now after almost an hour of session Minji got used to this, relaxing into the soft leather red couch underneath her.

“Well, it might be the most messy half year that I’ve ever experienced. Because, you know,” She quickly wiped her mouth out of habit and again locked her hands on her lap. “I met my girlfriend and she basically changed me for the good. Although... I still see it as something bitter.”

“Why do you see it as a bitter experience? Did something happened at that time?”

“Uhh,” Minji nervously bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow at the memory from the past. She was looking at the floor, feeling guilty again. “I mean—“

_“hey, weirdo, what you got there?”_

_“please, leave me alone, Minji...”_

“Yes...” Minji managed to swallow the lump in her throat. “Initially I knew her from the age of twelve-thirteen, I think. She was a daughter of our neighbours. We used to play a lot but then my family moved in to another region of the city. Since then we didn’t talk until I transferred back. But I was different then and couldn’t recognise an old friend. S-So... I bullied her for some time. It was horrible and I sh-shouldn’t have bothered anyone in first place. How could I even d-do something like that, g-gosh—“

“Miss Kim.” Minji’s frantic thoughts were interrupted by the firm yet calm voice of the woman. She looked up with teary eyes and hastily wiped her eyes, awkwardly apologising on the way. “You’re getting engrossed in the past. Let’s skip this part if it triggers you.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’d like to.” Minji chuckled and sniffed, trying to collect her thoughts into one. Her whole body got heated up by her previous intrusive self-accusations. Chill surroundings in the office were helping her to cool down.

“What was the purpose of your transfers between schools, even though you stayed in one city?”

“Father had some business going on at that time. I don’t exactly remember what kind,” While recalling the past, Minji was occasionally nodding to herself in affirmation. “But I can tell for sure it was related to his job.”

“Alright,” The woman again wrote some notes and, briefly fixing her glasses, asked the next question. “Is your father always busy at his work?”

“Yes,” That was the first answer that Minji delivered with no hesitation. “Since I could remember myself. Father’s always been busy and he only talks to me if he needs something. But that’s a normal thing, I guess...”

“Does he never spare a visit to know how are you doing?”

“I mean, why would he even?” Minji shrugged dismissively, looking out at the window on the side. It was already gloaming outside and the orange rays started to diminish slowly. At the sight of the sun hiding behind the horizon, a slightly placid feeing settled in Minji’s soul: she loved this time of the day. “It’s mom’s job in our family. Besides I haven’t been in big trouble since that accident.”

“What accident?”

“The one I’ve told you at the start of the session.”

“Minji, can you speak up more in detail about this accident?” The woman leaned ahead with focused gaze. “You have already mentioned it but didn’t elaborate on that properly.”

While looking straight forward, fixed at one spot, Minji got pensive as her mind again was failing to give any relevant answers or flashbacks to the therapist’s previous request. Nevertheless, she tried to answer:

“I... will bring the detailed report about it next session. I forgot the accident itself and why I was sent to _that_ place... That time is kinda vague to me. Sorry for this...”

“There’s nothing you should be sorry for.” The hum was rather sceptical, or so Minji perceived it, as she was witnessing how the therapist was analysing something in her notebook. 

After few other questions and comments followed with extended discussions, the woman took off her glasses and, shutting down her notebook, spared a calm glance at the girl:

“For a first session we made some noticeable progress, Miss Kim. So far, I can say where we are and how we’re gonna move from this spot of initial speculation that could, of course, alter over time. I’ve made some important points to tell you. You have, let’s say, several little holes in your memory. Some aspects of your childhood might’ve been forgotten due to normal process of preserving memories. There’s no need to worry about it. Those little lost memories can return over time.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Minji nodded, listening carefully to the therapist.

“However,” In this moment her voice dropped a tone lower making Minji to tense up a little. “There’s one more thing. Minji, as far as I calculated from your given answers, I could assume you have a notably large hole of blocked memories that lasted roughly a year. You can’t possibly recall anything from the period of when you went to that detention centre. Even the things before or after this duration.”

“That... makes sense too...” Minji slowly nodded with a heavy heart, realising that memories from that time were unreachable for her.

The therapy session made her feel relieved yet more puzzled about herself and the way she had been preserving events in her mind. It made her start doubting many things. And, if she had to be honest, it was scary because of the unknown strange feeling.

Her contemplation was stopped by the gentle touch on her knee. She looked up and saw warm reassuring eyes.

“Even though there’s some things to be concerned with, it doesn’t necessarily mean we won’t get through it. The first step is already taken and from now on we will try to resolve your selective memory loss.”

After saying those words, the woman settled back in her chair.

“Thank you.” Minji sighed and looked down at her crossed hands again: fingers slowly parted from each other.

“Thank _you_ , Miss Kim, for coming. It’s a brave decision.” While putting down the notebook on her broad desk, the therapist leaned towards the edge of it.

“Actually my girlfriend was the one who wanted me to do it.” Minji corrected her with the small smile at the mention of Siyeon.

“It’s quite evident that she cares about you and wants the best for you.” The woman nodded at that.

“Yeah, she really does.” At that moment of small realisation Minji could not contain her smile anymore. “I’m lucky to have her beside me...”

***

“Dong-ah, thanks for picking me up. I could’ve missed my own performance.” Bora said to the girl, seated in driver’s seat. 

Handong was turning a corner, visibly relaxed.

“Well, you can come to me whenever you have a hard time.” She responded, still focused on the road. “It’s been hard for you lately. So I understand.”

“Yeah,” A sigh that Bora let out was a relieved one as if she finally had a chance to share her struggles. “Yoohyeon hasn’t been responding to my letters. Makes me worried a little.”

“Did you tell Minji about this?” 

“Well, yes. But she told me Yoohyeon’s been doing fine. But still, you know, the fact that she stopped responding to my letters still worries me a bit. Or maybe I’m just being paranoid and dramatic.” Bora groaned and brushed her bangs back with frustrated expression. “Ugh, I don’t even know anymore.”

“Try to tell Minji about this problem again.” Handong hummed with pensive tone. “I’m sure you won’t be seen as annoying because Minji’s always ready to listen. And perhaps you’ll might feel at ease after this.”

“I hope, Dong-ah, I hope.” Bora sighed and relaxed into the passenger seat. It took her several moments to realise the remark that Handong had let out previously. “Yah, who did you call annoying?”

“What? When did I even say something like that? Unnie, you might be imagining things.” It was the betraying giggle that exposed Handong. Sensing the tense energy beside her, blonde warned her friend. “If you’ll attack me now when I’m driving, we’re probably gonna die.”

“Ugh, sometimes you’re unbearable.” Bora huffed and kept sitting still.

“Sometimes I wonder how Minji bears you.” At the same time they said to each other and afterwards bursted in laugher at the silly thing that seemed like the most hilarious thing.

“Shut up and focus on the road.” Bora ordered between her giggles, lightly hitting her on the forearm. “Or we’re really gonna crush on something.”

“Aye, aye.” Handong dismissively said back. After several moments of comfortable silence when the tittering diminished slowly and the ambience became more peaceful between them, Handong shared something she wanted to tell her for quite a long time. “Even though I’ve never seen Yoohyeon in person but from the stuff that Minji and you told me about her, I could say she’s a strong willed person and most probably she will endure all of that hell. It’s not easy, I surely can tell you from my own experience but it’s bearable. Just believe in her, you know.”

“Of course, I believe in her.” Bora corrected her friend. “It’s just that there’s still one thing that I’m afraid of...”

“What is it?”

“What if she will distance herself from me when I’m already deeply in love with her?”

“If that happens, I’m sorry,” Handong gently patted Bora’s forearm. “And keep in mind that there’s still a shoulder for you to lean on.”

“How cheesy.” Bora commented.

“Yah, unnie, I’m meaning it for real.” 

“Joking!” Bora chuckled and beamed a grateful smile the next second. “But I guess I should thank you for this, Dong-ah.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

An hour before the concert Minji was heading towards the concert hall in the hallway of the company building until she felt the sudden pull from the side.

She didn’t have a time to react except let out a surprised yelp when she was pinned against the chill solid surface.

“Hey.”

A charming grin of familiar to heart face made all of her complaints to melt down in her throat. The blooming fluttering in the chest again made her aware of its presence at the sight of her girlfriend being dressed in a gorgeous dress and with a really matching makeup applied upon soft features.

“Singnie...” Minji was still catching her breath because of the way Siyeon looked. “Aren’t you suppose to be backstage?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” An adorable pout of scarlet lips was doing things to Minji’s heart.

“No, I m-mean yes. Of course, I’m glad to see you.” Minji chuckled awkwardly because of her own stuttering. When the pace of her breathing got even she again allowed herself to look at the younger girl from the head to toe. “My god, you look stunning!”

“Thanks.” The moment Siyeon smiled meekly in response, Minji couldn’t resist giving her lips a light gentle peck. 

“Worried?” Minji asked, rubbing sides of Siyeon arms in an attempt to cheer her up: the skin under her felt cold.

“A little.” 

“Geez, you’re literally freezing.” Minji said with furrowed eyebrows. After taking off her coat, she securely covered her exposed shoulders with it. “Hopefully, this will warm you up.”

At the gentle gesture Siyeon’s heart wrung: she thought she didn’t deserve such a caring girlfriend. And in a form of gratitude she pressed herself onto the blonde girl, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Feeling how in response arms immediately slipped behind her nape, she further pulled closer the girl by her waist and nuzzled into the body that elicited more warmth than the coat on her was providing. 

They were in a storage room among other stage outfits being hanged on the near standing clothes racks. There was a little room for them but even this was enough to share precious moments of affection.

Savouring every moment of tenderness from Siyeon, Minji wanted to completely lose herself in the soft lips that were doing magic to all of her senses.

She couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath when Siyeon parted her lips and slipped her tongue in. On an impulse she buried her hands in dark soft locks, slightly gripping on them every time Siyeon made her breath hitch in her throat.

Her legs buckled a little when younger girl proceeded to suck on her upper lip, brushing her tongue on her mole. While weakly withering under Siyeon’s lips and blatant hands that were hovering over her back under the blouse, Minji mentally concluded that younger girl just liked her mole as she noticed the spot was being spared a special attention.

When their unstable breathing got mixed up after ending the intense kiss, they stayed like that for awhile, foreheads lightly pressing to each other and bodies leaning towards onto one another.

The comfortable silence was broken by the sentence that Siyeon remembered to share:

“Wanna hear something that shocked me today?”

“Mhm, what was it?”

“Earlier our mentor treated us a meal in a fancy restaurant.” The girl for a moment paused, still catching her breath. “Though it wasn’t a lot because she treated a whole group. And I got a fortune cookie!” 

Corners of Minji’s lips moved upward at the way Siyeon was sounding like an excited child and at how her round eyes were glistening with little sparkles that resembled stars.

“And what kind of fortune you got?” Minji gently asked.

“It was rather long one.” Siyeon said while pulling out a small piece of paper from the phone case. With focused expression and a fluttering heart, she started reading the next lines. “There’s a saying that soulmates have to meet each other for several times during the lifetime so that eventually they would be together forever. You already found your soulmate.”

“So did you, really?” Minji asked with amusing tone 

“Yah,” Siyeon warned her, pouting. “It’s a serious topic.”

“Sorry.” Minji chuckled softly and pulled the girl closer again. “This saying kinda applies to our case, don’t you think so?”

Older girl’s flirtatious voice made Siyeon bashful even more:

“I guess so.”

“Just guess?” Minji asked again with exaggerated tone. 

“I mean there have to be a reason for our paths to cross so many times,” The way Siyeon was stumbling upon her own words as if she wasn’t the one who made her literally lose her breath during the heated kiss was making Minji be amused and surprised at the same time. “I’m not so superstitious, but this fortune made me think otherwise... I think you’re really my soulmate, unnie.”

“Singnie...” Minji let out, deeply touched by the sincerity of the last statement.

Siyeon gulped at the sight of Minji looking at her like that. Her heart and also mind was scolding her within:

_siyeon, come on, confess already..._

But for some reason she still hesitated to say the words, internally cursing herself for cowardice.

“Siyeon, of course, I think you’re my soulmate too—“

Her words were interrupted by calls coming from outside the storage room:

“Guys! Did you see Lee Siyeon?”

“No, I don’t think so...”

“The stuff is searching for you.” Minji hummed, looking at the direction of the closed door.

“Yeah, the event is probably starting now...”

“Well, in this case,” Minji beamed a wide smile for the girl with a lifted clenched fist in an encouraging gesture. “Good luck and show the world your talent. I’m sure you will do well and keep in mind that I’m already proud of you. I’m gonna cheer for you the loudest there.”

“Thanks, unnie.” Siyeon chuckled, feeling how uneasiness in her chest was slowly alleviating. 

“Now, go first. I’ll wait a little and then will join you later.” Minji said and tilted her head towards the door. 

“Alright, I hope I’ll see you right after the concert.”

“Me too.”

After she was left alone in the storage room, Minji leaned towards the wall with her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Taeyeon’s, her therapist’s, words were still circulating throughout her mind and she just couldn’t get rid of the strange feeling in her chest because of those words.

But, not being in the mood to get engrossed in her thoughts deeper, Minji shook off her head in order to collect herself and focus on the present.

***

It was quite ironic how the performance that Minji had been waiting for was a closure song for that night’s event. As if the stuff who made this schedule knew that Minji was here only because of this and made her endure throughout the whole concert. Though the other performances were quite impressive, she couldn’t bear with the long speeches of the hosts.

And it was worth it as Minji was again mesmerised by the white dress and the way Siyeon started the song, sitting next to the pianist man. She had heard the beginning of this song several times before but still it hit her to the core, especially when the gaze that Siyeon was sparing at the audience was particularly directed at her. Minji felt how her heart was drumming against her ribcage when their eyes locked on each other.

_run away to a place where you can breathe..._

Silently and unconsciously holding her breath, Minji was watching the performance, fully engrossed and drawn to the voice that could fix or even shutter her whole world. 

Her mind was coming back to the tender moments they shared together. How, when no one could hear them unlike now, Siyeon had sung into her ear her sweet words while securely holding her. Usually those melodies that the younger girl was singing to her lulled her into deep peaceful sleep without any traces of nightmares...

Seeing how Siyeon was pinching the heft of her dress, Minji inaudibly mouthed calming words and showed her encouraging gestures indicating that she was doing great. Siyeon noticed them and for a moment let herself to smile briefly.

The last chorus was sung with more confidence yet still sad expression that was fitting to the slow sounds of the song.

It could be silly to think that the song was addressed to her because it was just the song that Siyeon composed to indulge into her needs to creat music as an artist but Minji felt how the words were sung to her and that Siyeon was meaning them through singing. 

The last note was pressed on the keyboard and the audience started applauding. The engulfing noise made Minji to snap out of her trance and stand up along with others and cheer too.

Minji couldn’t contain her smile at how Siyeon let out a chuckle when noticing how older girl was wiping the tears while trying to applaud cheerfully. 

After sitting back on her seat, Minji didn’t notice how someone had settled beside her. She only did when her eyes caught of the familiar rings on the fingers that were tapping one of the crossed legs in grey trousers. The near placed familiar cane was still striking some kind of fear into the girl at the sight of it.

She turned to face her father’s profile.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” The man’s tone was one of the calm ones but the expression was unreadable. 

The whole situation was alarming to the girl.

“Yes.” Minji nodded and looked forward at Siyeon who was retreating from stage and letting hosts to continue on their speech. Her hands got sweaty and because of that she was nervously rubbing them against her jeans.

What in the world her father wanted from her? 

“Siyeon is a beautiful girl blessed with talent that deserves to be seen by the whole world.” Minho’s steady tone turned into more tensed at the next sentence. “But why are you trying to ruin it?”

Minji furrowed her brows in confusion. She gulped loudly. “What do you mean, father?”

“I mean it in the literal way, Kim Minji. Your abnormal antics are back and you’re trying to make your friend to be involved in _that_.” The man’s voice turned stern and he spared a cold glare to the side at his daughter. “If you truly value Siyeon and her future, don’t do those disgusting stuff to her and let me, for god’s sake, do my job as a CEO of this company. Don’t you dare to ruin her like that.”

The given warning rendered Minji speechless as she couldn’t say anything in her defence. 

She understood her father’s words and was convinced they were true as now she was realising her own selfish nature. She stared at the floor, embarrassment of her own past actions present in her red cheeks.

“I hope you got my words and from now on you won’t bother Siyeon anymore.” Minho said at last before clumsily yet with composed manner rising from his seat. But before completely leaving, he left a remark. “We will talk later more on your inappropriate behaviour. Your mother won’t be happy about it.”

With that the man strolled towards the exit while still limping on the way.

Her insides got all frozen. She couldn’t move from her seat as the terrifying realisation was reaching her every nerve. There was a lump stuck in her throat that was threatening to be turned into uncontrollable sobs. The situation was so heavy upon her shoulders that even her chest was wringing. Breathing was becoming hard by every passing second.

But Minji decided to swallow the lump and take several deep breathes to delay her reaction for later. 

Not now. She should be strong and cheer for Siyeon who was probably worried about the upcoming evaluation. She should support her.

With that thoughts she rose from her seat when the night’s event was over and people started gathering in crowds beside the stage.

She climbed several stairs to the stage, heading towards Siyeon who was playing with keyboards out of boredom. When the younger girl noticed her frame waving at her on the way, she beamed wide smile at her, waiting and already spreading her arms for a welcoming embrace.

Corners of Minji’s lips lifted at that slightly, though she was still feeling the sting in her heart. Her steps got wider as she wanted to hug Siyeon as soon as possible. She physically needed her right now.

But the moment she wanted to finally fall into her arms, shiny thing caught her attention. 

A huge piece of metal was falling. Minji’s eyes widened at that. On an instinct she pulled Siyeon and span them, shielding the girl from the falling spotlight.

The next thing she saw was complete blankness...

***

Slowly parting her eyes, Siyeon was adjusting to the surroundings with her blurred vision. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw people circling around with concerned looks. Mumbles were too loud and indistinct.

With alarmed realisation she lifted herself and saw a body laying next to her.

“Unnie?” Siyeon called her which elicited no reaction from seemingly unconscious girl. The moment her eyes saw thick burgundy liquid flowing from the back of her head, her insides got frozen in terror. “Minji!”

“Are you okay, Miss?” She heard someone asking her but she was occupied with other things and smacked intrusive hands away from her. The moment she wanted to get her girlfriend, she was pulled away with force. “Listen, we already called the ambulance! They will be here in ten minutes!”

“No, this can’t be happening... This can’t be real!” Siyeon felt hot tears on her cheeks while trying to get off from the grip that was bruising her abdomen. Everything around her became impossibly suffocating. Her vision was only focused on the older girl in front of her. “Minji! Let me go! Please, she needs me!”

For some reason Siyeon had a feeling if she wouldn’t be able to reach to Minji at this moment, it may be their last time together.

“You can’t help her! Hey, hey!” The person holding her was trying to calm her down, but she escaped and ran towards Minji. 

Kneeling down beside her, Siyeon held her cold hand in hers while frantically whispering in the desperate hopes that the words would reach her:

“Minji, please, be strong! P-Please, don’t leave me! Don’t you dare— Please, Minji—”

Her voice broke into sobs that were shuddering her heart into pieces. Her mind couldn’t comprehend the situation that was happening.

A moment ago she was about to hug her girlfriend and greet her with sweet words but the next she was witnessing how locks of blonde hair were slowly soaking in the terrifying darker shades of scarlet in front of her.

The next thing she knew ambulance finally came and dealt with the situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *frantically hiding in the cave*


End file.
